Torsion
by MusicChiller27
Summary: Being a personal assistant to a certain Lunatic Fringe isn't all it's cracked up to be. Being caught in a vicious love triangle is even worse, especially when Eviana is in love with the person she despises most and works for while dating someone else, trying to transfer her feelings to him instead of the one who makes her blood boil every time they're in the same room together.
1. Chapter 1

****_Some of you may recognize this and most of you won't. This story idea was originally John Cena and Stone Cold Steve Austin. I went through and revamped it - updated it to WWE now with Dean Ambrose and Bray Wyatt. Why? Because I wanted to, haha! The story used to be called 'The High Road' and it's sequel was 'Twisted'. I've decided to combine both stories together to make one gigantic one and am calling it by the original sequel title. Hopefully that doesn't confuse anyone. Hope you all enjoy this and remember, I love reviews and use the flames to heat my backside!**_**

**Torsion**

Chapter 1

Same typical night.

Some things never changed.

Sitting in the dressing room going over the schedule for her current clients, Eviana sighed heavily and thought back to how she got this job in the first place. That's right – It was Meena's fault! Her best friend worked for the World Wrestling Entertainment as a masseuse and pulled a few strings to acquire an interview with the boss, Vince McMahon. The man hired her on the spot, assigning Eviana to one of the brashest arrogant men in the WWE roster today. He was known as the Lunatic Fringe, but his name behind closed doors was Jonathan Good. Debuting in the company after being in developmental just short of a year, Jon was part of one of the greatest factions in WWE history – The Shield. Alongside Joe Anoa'i –WWE fans knew him as Roman Reigns, the Enforcer and powerhouse of the group- and Colby Lopez –Fans knew him as Seth Rollins- they dominated WWE with an iron fist and had the best chemistry in the ring together. But now each man had started their own single's career in the company and so far, all 3 were successful.

Eviana loathed Jon. The man didn't have an ounce of respect for anyone or anything around him and was always full of himself. It made her wonder if he'd ever get his head out of his backside one of these days. Someone had to knock him down or put him out of action for a while, but that was wishful thinking on her part. It also didn't help Jon treated Eviana like garbage, though that was a nicer term than what she came up with in her mind. More like pond scum and dirt – Eviana couldn't quite put her finger on it and really didn't want to. All of her energy these days had vanquished due to being Jon's personal assistant. Granted, Jon was gorgeous, there was no denying that fact. Hell, Eviana couldn't deny it mentally, but when it came to his cocky attitude, she wanted to belt him across the face.

This night would be no different unfortunately.

Jon preened in the nearby mirror, adjusting the silver hoop dangling from his left ear with a smirk. He was god's gift to women and had his fill of pussy. Everywhere he went, women threw themselves at him at every turn and panties dropped in the blink of an eye. However, the only woman Jon really wanted sat not even 10 feet away from him currently. Eviana was beautiful, possibly the most stunning woman he'd ever laid his eyes on. She had long silky soft black hair that always flowed down her back in waves and Jon craved to run his fingers through it. What intrigued him most about Eviana were her eyes. Midnight blue orbs filled with so much mystery and hatred for him. He shrugged it off, not letting much bother him since he was on top of the world in the WWE.

"So sweet cheeks, how's it looking over there?" He asked, glancing at Eviana through the reflection in the mirror and grinned broadly at the frustration adorning her face.

Getting under her skin was one of his favorite things to do. Rolling her eyes, Eviana didn't dignify his question with a response and continued looking over the schedule, blatantly ignoring him. This was the same game he always played with her every night and it was getting old fast.

"It's coming along, Ambrose." She replied gruffly, clearing her throat while crossing one leg over the other.

The outfit she chose to wear that evening consisted of a short grey skirt that went with a matching cardigan, a white blouse beneath it and black pumps on her feet. Jon snorted, knowing what she was doing and walked over to stand behind her, leaning down to look at the schedule himself. Even if there wasn't something wrong, Jon would point out mistakes just to ruffle her figurative feathers and jabbed his finger at a certain mistake he spotted.

"You're gonna have to cancel half of those appearances." There were too many autograph signings in his opinion. "I got other things to do this month."

His mouth hovered right over her ear, his hot breath caking it and Jon grinned when he felt her body tense, knowing she was getting agitated. This was how it went every night. Jon would walk over after Eviana finished with the schedule and always find something wrong with it. Would things ever change around here? More than likely not.

"Tough shit, Ambrose." She retorted swiftly, setting the schedule down on the small table beside her. "Vince gives me the appearances and I work them into your schedule the best I can. You don't like it? Go talk to someone who gives a fuck." Her voice was sweet as honey, the smile on her face serene, but it did not touch her cool eyes.

Jon didn't appreciate her attitude towards him and narrowed his eyes, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Listen here, sweet cheeks, it's YOUR job to give a fuck, so why don't you do your secretary thing and shut up? When I want lip from you, I'll rattle my zipper." Snorting, he walked over to the cooler that was in the dressing room and pulled some water out of it to wet his dishwater blonde curls.

If looks could kill, Jon would be dead on the floor at that moment. Eviana glared back at him and abruptly stood from the chair, stalking over to shove him against the wall. "Let's get ONE thing straight, prick, I'm not here for YOUR personal reasons. I'm here for your professional use ONLY, nothing more. Don't like it? Get someone else or shut your damn mouth and follow the schedule I give you!" Turning, Eviana stormed away from him to stand on the other side of the dressing room and tried to calm down.

The arrogant dick knew just what to say to push her buttons and it unnerved her!

"Personal assistant, Eviana, remember that. As for the professional part, you need to start acting more like it and keep your hands to yourself." Jon advised with a cocky grin crossing his lips. "At least until we're somewhere else." When Eviana began trembling with anger from his words, Jon laughed outright and stepped out of the room to go grab his script for the night.

He won again.

"Asshole." Eviana mumbled under her breath and sat back on the couch, crossing her ankles and sucked in a few inhales of air to cool her simmering temper.

Jon would be the death of her yet. Eviana knew it and already planned her funeral ahead of time. She shoved the papers away and walked out of the room, her sour mood lifting immediately at the sight of Bray Wyatt –His real name was Windham Rotunda, but he went by Bray, not crazy about being called Windham- coming toward her. Even with the semi-long beard, there was something incredibly sexy about Bray. Or maybe Eviana had waited too long to be with a man. Eviana immediately adjusted what she wore for The Eater of Worlds and leader of the Wyatt Family, smoothing her skirt and hair out. She flashed a smile while brushing past him on her way to catering and didn't realize her gardenia scent lingered behind her, infiltrating Bray's senses.

Halting, Bray slowly turned to watch the raven haired vixen and arched a curious brow, groaning as soon as her scent filled his nostrils. He rubbed his beard thoughtfully for a moment before deciding he could use something to drink. Ever since he came to the main roster from NXT, Bray had adjusted nicely to the schedule and chaos of WWE. He thrived on it and ate up all the attention the fans gave him every time the Wyatt Family made their presence felt. It was almost mid-year in 2014 and they'd been the center of attention ever since debuting, much like the Shield had. WrestleMania had been an experience, even though he lost to John Cena, but Bray didn't mind because at least he was part of the biggest show of the year. His time would come, Bray just had to wait it out, pay his dues and soon he would be at the top of the food chain. Right now, however, he had a one track mind and headed in the same direction Eviana did.

Eviana pulled a dollar bill out of her purse and began slipping it in the machine since catering had run out of bottled water. She could feel eyes boring into her back and knew who it was, not having to turn around. Jon. Eviana didn't acknowledge his presence, deciding if he was going to treat her like trash than she would do the same to him. Jon watched her long and hard, not believing how well she treated every other coworker. Why did he always get the cold shoulder? Pale blues narrowed at the sight of Bray Wyatt walking through the door and made a beeline for Eviana. What the hell was that about?

With catlike reflexes, Bray caught the bottled water Eviana dropped and held it out to her, bright electric blues locking with midnight. "Here you go, honey." He smiled, captivated by her beauty. Why hadn't he noticed it before? "I'm Bray, don't think we've met officially."

Eviana tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and took the water from him, their fingers brushing together momentarily. "I've heard of you, Bray. Nice catch." She winked, waving the bottled water at him and bit her bottom lip shyly.

"Not a problem." Bray chuckled with a shrug and leaned against the beverage machine. "I didn't mean to startle you. Sorry about that."

"You didn't." Eviana assured him sweetly, midnight blues sparkling back at him. She had to admit Bray looked exceptionally delicious in the white pants and black sleeveless top he wore, showing off his muscular tattooed arms. They weren't sleeves, but covered enough to be noticeable. "I've watched you in the ring. You've got a lot of talent and I hope the company recognizes that."

Bray grinned at her compliment. "Glad to know I have at least one fan in the company…" He trailed off, not recalling what her name was.

"Eviana." She extended her free hand and felt sparks shoot up her arm as soon as his practically swallowed hers.

"Beautiful name."

His fists clenched tightly, almost to the point of turning ghostly white and Jon felt his blood boil when they started conversing. Since when was Eviana chummy with Bray? Jon couldn't believe this. That bitch acted like he was scum of the earth, but whored herself out for Bray Wyatt?! His temper was skyrocketing at an alarming rate, not appreciating her ice queen attitude toward him she portrayed, but treated everyone else kindly. Jon was prepared to put a stop to it and simply surveyed the situation, biding his time waiting for the right moment to intervene. His patience ran for 5 minutes and that was all he could take. Enough was enough. Standing, Jon squared his shoulders and stalked over to where Eviana and Bray stood openly flirting with each other. That just pissed him off further.

Starting to say something else, Bray stopped and hesitated at the sight of Dean Ambrose approaching them looking like a man on a mission. "Hey." He greeted evenly in a quiet tone and wondered what was going on between Eviana and the ex-Shield member.

"Evie, we gotta go. Almost time for my match." Jon informed her, placing a hand on her shoulder and started ushering out of catering with a firm grip, growling when she pulled away from him instantly.

"I don't go out to the ring with you, Ambrose." Eviana raised a brow up at him, her tone cool and folded her arms in front of her chest. "You can do it yourself. I'm on a break and in the middle of a conversation you just interrupted. Excuse me." She turned on her heel and walked back over to where Bray stood, smiling apologetically. "Sorry about that. Being HIS personal assistant can be a pain in the ass."

Bray waved her off dismissively, not interested in hearing about her job with the company. "Not a problem, honey. Though he seems like a pill." He noticed the glare Ambrose shot her and narrowed his eyes. "He always this friendly?"

Not liking the icy blue daggers currently shot at Eviana's back, Bray vowed at that moment to beat some manners into Ambrose. Someone had to do it and he'd gladly take the job, especially for this beautiful woman standing in front of him. Rolling her eyes, Eviana glanced over her shoulder in time to see Jon stalk out of catering and shrugged, her attention back on Bray.

"You have no idea what kind of pill he is. I swear, I can't even go to the bathroom without him hovering over my shoulder. It's really quite sad, but I do have a personal life outside of being Ambrose's PA, so he'll have to deal with it." She was nonchalant about it, not caring about her job at the moment and the smile remained on her face.

Gesturing to a table nearby, Bray pulled the chair out for Eviana before taking his own seat and tried not to blatantly show how interested he was in her. He was shocked she wasn't a WWE Diva, but then again most of them were whores to begin with. "He's just a cocky prick. He'll get knocked down a peg or 2 someday, Eviana." He assured her with a smile. "Personal life outside of being a PA? Seems like being an assistant would take up most of your time. What do you do on your time off?"

"Relax mostly." Eviana laughed softly, only half-joking. "I get the same days as the Superstars, which is usually 2 unless we're overseas, as you well know." Jon had no idea where she lived either and Eviana planned on keeping it that way.

"Sounds like he's wanting to be the center of attention, but enough about him. When's your next day off?" Bray opened his own water he'd gotten prior to breaking the proverbial ice with Eviana and took a sip.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me. Dinner and a show or something?" Bray tried sounding blasé about it, acting like he didn't mind if she accepted his offer or not. Secretly, he hoped she did.

Tapping her chin in thought for a moment, Eviana pretended to consider it and a huge smile broke out on her face when Bray began sweating a little. "Sounds like fun. My next day off is Wednesday and you can get a hold of me at this number." She took his hand, procuring a pen from her purse and jotted her cell phone number down on it, standing from the table. "Don't disappoint me."

Bray didn't plan on it, watching the raven haired vixen walk out of catering and looked down at the piece of paper in his hand, a smirk curving his mouth.

He'd definitely be calling her.


	2. Chapter 2

********Changed the title to Torsion from Twisted****

Chapter 2

After his match, Jon's sour mood hadn't improved, not even after smoking a pre-match cigarette. The way Eviana flaunted herself so openly in front of Bray sickened him. Jon ended up losing his match because his concentration was blown and he missed a spot, ending up suffering the consequences. His mind was solely on Eviana. Kofi Kingston had dropkicked him in the knee when Jon didn't move out of the way in time and it currently throbbed painfully. He managed to finish the match and walked down the hallway with a slight limp, after denying being examined by the trainer, Michael. Nobody could be blamed for this, though Jon would try everything in his power to fault his personal assistant for his lack of focus.

Eviana sat in a metal folding chair looking over the rest of the paperwork she had to do and didn't look up when Jon stumbled inside. She watched the match with Kofi and made a mental note to send the man a fruit basket or something as a way of thanking him for hurting Jon. Whistling happily, her smile was stretched a mile wide on her face and nothing could wipe it away. The short skirt she wore showed off her long tanned legs, not realizing it was driving Jon slowly insane. Without her 2 inch heels, Eviana stood at 5'8 instead of 5'10, so she was a lot shorter than Jon's 6'4 frame. Her mind was currently on Bray and his deep Louisianan accent sending tingles through her body. She couldn't wait to see him on Wednesday, receiving a text message from him not even 5 minutes after she left catering. Bray lived in Brooksville, Florida while she resided in Tampa, the two cities not even an hour apart, working for both parties. The way Bray carried himself in and out of the ring fascinated her. She'd been a fan of his since the moment the Wyatt Family debuted in the company last July and now she was going on a date with the leader.

"What are you so fucking happy about?" Jon snapped, noticing the dreamy look on her face and dropped down in a nearby chair, hissing at his aching knee. It pulsated with pain and Jon tried blocking it out, hoping the injury wasn't worse than a minor tweak.

"None of your business, Ambrose." She retorted cheerfully, flipping through the papers one final time and stapled them together, satisfied with her work.

Eviana tossed them at Jon's feet and stood from the chair, wishing she didn't have a bleeding heart sometimes. Like now. She knew Jon was in pain and could already feel the sorrow filling her body, wanting to help him somehow to take it away. After the way he treated her earlier, Eviana wished all of her feelings for Jonathan Good could vanish into thin air because he didn't deserve the sweat off her backside. She wished she could picture him falling to his death off the shortest pier in the world, but unfortunately it would never happen. Why did she have feelings for a heartless dick like him?

"I'm leaving for the night."

"No you're not." Jon was sure something else was going on with his knee and decided not to be stubborn about getting it checked out. "You're going with me to get my knee checked. That's part of your job, not just the paperwork." He informed her through clenched teeth and smirked at the dark look flashing across her face, the smile gone. Good. If the ice queen couldn't smile around him, she didn't need to do it period. "So cancel your damn plans and get moving."

Carefully standing, Jon cursed when his knee nearly gave out on him and knew it was definitely sprained. He knew injuries well, thanks to his Independent wrestling days and lost count how many he acquired over the years before joining the WWE. Jon had tweaked his knees on several occasions and spilled more blood than people realized, losing brain cells on top of it, but his passion for wrestling never once ceased. It was all he had since he had no family and very few friends he could trust and tolerate.

Honestly, Eviana wouldn't have minded helping him, but the way he commanded her to do things didn't set well with her at all. Jon would never learn. "You are not my problem when it comes to injuries, asshole." She gathered her belongings quickly, leaving the stapled papers consisting of his schedule on the concrete floor of the dressing room. "I don't have plans. I just want to get the fuck away from you. You sicken me, Ambrose. Go get your own damn knee checked and make a trip to hell while you're at it!"

Storming past him, Eviana slammed the dressing room door shut behind her as hard as she could and made her way out of the arena. Her dreamy smile and thoughts of Bray were gone and Eviana growled, tightening the hold on her belongings. Hope he ends up crippled, she thought, tossing everything in the backseat of her rental vehicle and slipped behind the wheel, peeling out of the parking lot as fast as she could.

"THAT CUNT!" Jon bellowed, not believing the audacity of her to leave him in the physical state he was currently in.

Ignoring everything else, including his schedule, Jon managed to grab his bag and slowly limped out of the arena. Screw going to see the trainer, he could take care of his knee himself. He didn't need any help from anyone, especially his ice queen personal assistant. Jon had no idea why he liked annoying her so much other than the fact she reacted to it and in turn egged him on further. Groaning, Jon slipped behind the wheel of his rental vehicle and leaned back for a moment, trying to will the throbbing in his knee to disperse. Eventually, he managed to start the car and drove to the hotel, just wanting his hotel room and some much needed sleep.

20 minutes later, Eviana stood in line at the hotel clerk desk and rolled her eyes at how the woman flirted with the wrestlers in front of her. She wanted to ring the bitch's neck for not doing her job properly. When it was finally her turn to check-in, Eviana didn't say a word to the clerk and snatched her key card off the desk, wheeling her luggage behind her toward the elevator. Jon would be behind her and Eviana wanted to avoid any confrontation with him at the moment. She stepped on when the doors slid open and pushed the number to her floor along with the button 'Close the Door', not wanting to wait for it to do it on its own. A few minutes later, the machine dinged signaling Eviana had arrived on her floor and she immediately walked off, desperately needing a hot bubble bath to relax after the night she had.

There was a vending machine across from her room and Bray stood there staring at it in mild disgust, not happy with any of the selections. "They need a better variety." He grunted, shaking his head and snapped his head to the side when the elevator doors opened, his mood lifting at the sight of Eviana. "You look beat, honey." He said by way of greeting, wearing blue jeans instead of his patent white pants and hooked his thumbs in the belt loops, feet bare along with his upper body.

Eviana had to learn how to breathe again at the sight of Bray's muscular torso, feeling her mouth go dry. "I am." Maybe a cold bath was in order instead of a hot one. This man was already driving her mad, even though he didn't attract her nearly as much as Jon, but that didn't take anything away from Bray. He was sexy in his own mysterious way. "Completely exhausted, actually. I just wanna soak in a bath with a glass of wine and fall asleep before my head hits the pillow." Jon really struck her nerves tonight and drove her to alcohol on an almost nightly basis.

"Sounds like a plan. Go on girl, you look ready to drop." Bray smiled understandingly, his hair currently pulled back in a low tail at the nape of his neck. "I wouldn't want you passing out on me Wednesday from exhaustion."

"You know, we don't have to wait until Wednesday, Bray." Eviana sauntered toward him and gently rested a hand on his bare chest before gliding a single fingernail down his skin and ran it back up again, their eyes locked. "I do have a Jacuzzi in my room and it's so lonely using it by myself." The innocence dripped in her tone mixed with obvious seduction, the smile predatory on her face.

Bray was tempted. Damned if he wasn't tempted to take her up on that offer and knew it showed. "As much as I'd love to, Eviana, we just met and…well honey, I'd like to get to know you in a situation that's not gonna distract me, if you catch my drift." His eyes were filled with regret and sorrow, wanting nothing more than to join her, but knew they had to take this slow. Bray had been through failed relationships and didn't want Eviana to be just another fling or notch on his belt. "If that offends you, I'm sorry."

Stroking his face, Eviana merely smiled softly and pulled back. "It doesn't. Just shows me what kind of man you really are." She leaned up and brushed her lips against his cheek before moving her mouth to hover over his ear. "See you Wednesday, handsome." Turning, she walked into her room and could feel his eyes burning a hole through her back, making a grin stretch across her mouth.

Bray touched his cheek with his hand and couldn't believe how hot it felt from a simple kiss. He groaned, proceeding to fill a bucket of ice and planned on cooling himself off with it. Eviana was too attractive for her own good. Taking an ice cube, Bray closed his eyes and opened his pants enough to drop it directly on his dick, biting his lip at the sting. Wednesday could not come quick enough for Bray and he scampered back to his room to relieve the current problem pressing painfully against the zipper of his jeans and thigh.

Quickly locking the connecting door of her room, Eviana stripped and pulled the bottle of wine out of the mini bar the place offered. She made sure to have a bottle of wine delivered to her room in every city she traveled with the WWE. Grabbing a wine glass, Eviana poured a healthy dose and downed half of it, trying to quell the burning in her body. Then she ventured into the bathroom to start her bubble bath and set the wine glass down along with the bottle, turning the faucet of the tub on. Eviana poured the Shea butter scented liquid in the water and swished it around with her hand to make bubbles form faster, the smell instantly soothing her. The water wasn't hot enough to scorch her, but it would help Eviana relax and get her mind off of Jon.

Eviana stepped into the water, reaching out to grab the wine bottle and glass, slowly sinking down into the bubbly liquid closing her eyes. This was one of the few luxuries she enjoyed, especially after everything Jon put her through tonight. An hour later, Eviana exited the bathroom in a cotton robe with her wet hair swept up in a clip on top of her head, needing ice. She had resignedly ended the bubble bath earlier than normal and grabbed the ice bucket on her way out of the room, key card in hand. Groaning, Eviana stopped at the sight of her current nemesis and contemplated going back to her room, but she desperately needed ice. He's not going to intimidate me, she thought, and put one foot in front of the other walking toward the ice machine he wasn't at, since there were two, and began filling her bucket up silently.

After being ordered by the main boss, Vince McMahon, to get have his knee checked out by Michael, Jon was ready for this night to end. Vince had threatened suspicion with no pay if he didn't comply with the order. Jon had no choice and did what the boss wanted. Once at the hotel, Jon was no longer angry and exhausted, not even agitated when he realized there was no ice in his room. He needed it for his tweaked knee, thankfully that's all it was and he'd be cleared to wrestle at Smackdown! the following night. The smell of Shea butter filtered through the air and Jon glanced to his right, seeing his personal assistant standing there, looking as tired as he felt. He didn't blame her, especially with all the crap he'd put her through lately and heaved a weary sigh.

"Are you alright?" He had to ask, his voice gruff because of his injured knee.

Cocking a brow at Jon, Eviana considered answering his question and shrugged, digging further in the machine for more ice. "I'm as good as can be expected, Ambrose." She didn't bother asking how he was because the aggrieved look on his face was explanation enough.

"Hurt?" Jon asked when he noticed Eviana reach up to rub the back of her neck, not looking anywhere except her face.

"No, just tense. You do that to me." Eviana retorted softly and finished shoveling ice in the bucket, shutting the lid to the machine.

It was the truth. She wouldn't lie to him. Jon didn't deserve to be treated with respect because he never gave it back. However, Eviana was a kind hearted person and believed there was good in everyone, no matter how despicable they appeared to be.

"I'm sorry, Eviana." Jon apologized, regret in his gritty tone and lowered his gaze from her, not believing how much stress he'd caused her. Hopefully she would accept his apology without being an ice bitch to him.

Blinking, both eyebrows rose up to Eviana's hairline, or so it seemed, and she simply stared back at him in pure perplexity. Did Jonathan Good just apologize to her? "I don't believe I've ever heard you apologize to me before." She stated openly, reaching up to brush some of the curls from his forehead and left the back of her fingers against his skin. "Are you sick or something, Ambrose?"

He didn't blame her for being skeptical. Jon couldn't fight back the smile crossing his face and chuckled softly. "I don't know. Am I running a fever, Doc?"

"Surprisingly no." Eviana pulled her hand from his forehead and held the bucket of ice under her arm, wondering how they were having a civil conversation in the hallway of a hotel of all places. "Go rest that knee and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah – uh – see you tomorrow. Do you need a ride or…?" Jon felt awkward suddenly and shuffled his feet, being careful of his knee.

"Nope, got my rental, but I'll meet you at the arena around noon. Have a good night."

Jon watched her walk away back to her room and headed back to his own, a million thoughts running through his mind. That was not typical Eviana behavior. Then again, being nice to her wasn't his normal forte either. It was nice to not be at each other's throats for once. After wrapping his knee in ice, Jon laid in bed in the darkness with a cigarette and finished it before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following day, Eviana was all smiles and walked into Jon's dressing room, keeping quiet. He was going over his lines for his promo that night and she didn't want to disturb him. When it came to Jon and his promos, she learned the hard way not to break his concentration. Shuddering at the memory of the first and last time she'd done it, Eviana had never in her life seen an individual get ticked off as fast as Jon had. She made a vow to never let it happen again because his face had turned nearly purple.

Jon didn't notice his assistant walk in and finally looked up from the script he had in his hand, turning to look at her. His mouth instantly went dry. She wore a pair of suede pants with a jacket and white tank top that had lace on the hems. The suede was light brown and her hair was pinned up in a bun, looking professional and hot at the same time.

"Didn't hear you come in." He commented, hating the fact she was so timid around him, but it was for good reason.

"Don't worry about it. I snuck in because I know how much you hate being interrupted when going over your promos." Her voice didn't hold any sarcasm, just thoughtfulness and consideration.

Another look of surprise washed over his handsome features; Jon could only stare at her, wondering if she'd been drugged and the effects were permanent. He didn't want to ruin her newfound attitude, but at the same time he had to know why she was in such a friendly mood, especially towards him. "Are you feeling okay? You seem a bit…different." Jon didn't know what other word to use and smiled to show he meant no offense. It was simple curiosity he couldn't ignore.

"No, just tired of us fighting all the time and I want to try to make this work."

Eviana wasn't being satirical with him, doing a lot of deep thinking and soul-searching the previous night. She was tired of them bickering, sick of the verbal abuse they inflicted on each other. It wasn't a healthy work environment for either of them; the proof of that was Jon getting injured in his match because his mind hadn't been on the match. Either they tried making this professional relationship work without trying to bait each other or Eviana would have to quit and find another job.

"You were nice to me last night." She pointed out, lowering her gaze to the floor. "Why wouldn't I treat you the same way?"

Dropping down on the hard wooden bench near the lockers, Jon smiled at her words and rhetorical question, pulling his duffel bag on his lap. "I'm tired of the fighting too." He admitted, pulling out a roll of ace bandage and set it aside before setting the bag back down on the floor. "I'm trying not to treat you like you're…Well, like you're my slave or something. I'm a jackass." Beginning to wrap his knee, Jon winced a little when a stab of pain zipped through it.

"Yes, you are a jackass at times, but I can be a bitch too, so it's not your fault entirely." Eviana was woman enough to admit her flaws and began looking through more documents, trying to ignore the pain on Jon's face. "I just think we both need to quit butting heads about your schedule and stop being so stubborn about it. I do try my best to make you happy with it, Jon." That last part she spoke was in a quiet tone and Eviana looked up to watch him wrap his knee, noticing he was doing it wrong.

Jon groaned, wincing when he pinned the bandage in place and finally looked up at her. "I know you do, Evie. I just get frustrated and take it out on you when it's not your fault." He could admit when he was wrong too and stood up to test his knee out with the bandage, putting his weight on it a little.

"Is your knee okay?"

Eviana was truly concerned for Jon and felt her brows furrow together in worry. She couldn't help it. They'd never gotten along like this, but Eviana could never handle seeing him hurt. She hoped he could wrestle with that knee. It wasn't her fault she had a heart of gold, blaming it on her deceased parents. Glancing at her out of mild surprise, Jon had to get used to this whole friendliness factor from Eviana and wondered how long it would last.

"It's fine." He jumped on his bad leg to show her he was alright and ignored the slight twinge of pain. "Nothing to worry about, Evie. So, how's the paperwork looking?" Jon asked, changing the subject and wanted to talk about something else other than his injury.

"Almost finished actually. I'm ahead for once." Eviana replied with a soft laugh and jotted some notes down, her thoughts suddenly turning to Bray.

Those kind blue eyes and the way he looked the previous night, bare from the waist up. She only just met him, but Bray was the sexiest bearded man she'd ever seen. Eviana started looking through the papers, eyes taking on a dreamy gaze and sighed, delving into her own little world. Oh how she wanted tomorrow to come so she could go on her date with Bray. Eviana couldn't recall the last time she'd been this excited about a date.

While Eviana daydreamed, Jon went into the bathroom to change into his gear for the evening. 10 minutes later, he walked out freshly showered in black cargo pants, shirtless. Jon hated putting the tight top on because it felt so constricting and he was used to wrestling in small tights in the Independents. When he came to the WWE, while in developmental until the Shield was formed, Jon had still remained in the same wrestling gear. Hell, he even changed 'Explicit Mox Violence' to 'Explicit Ambrose Violence', but the WWE being PG rated didn't approve of it. So instead, they teamed him up with Joe and Colby to form the Shield and it took a long time for Jon to adjust to being covered up instead of showing off his body. Why he couldn't wrestle shirtless was beyond him, but Jon didn't argue with what the company wanted. Draping a towel around his neck, Jon noticed Eviana was still a million miles away and decided to snap her back to reality, bending down in front of her to wave his hand in her face.

"Earth to Evie, come back!"

No response. Interesting. Usually she would swat his hand away and call him an asshole or something. He chuckled, tilting his head to study her and wondered what else he could do to gain her attention. An evil smirk curved his lips as the light bulb in Jon's head suddenly went off, his blues gleaming deviously. Reaching out, he carefully took one of her feet and slipped the pump off of it before blowing raspberries against it. An instantaneous squeal echoed through the dressing room, Eviana snatching her foot away from him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?!"

Jon smirked, shrugging. "Had to get your attention somehow. You're, like, not here. What's on your mind, sweet cheeks?"

He remained in his squatted position in front of her and rested his hands against her thighs. For a rookie, Jon had bigger arms than a lot of the other wrestlers in the company, thanks to CrossFit. Colby had gotten him and Joe involved in it and it beefed Jon up a lot more than he'd been in the Independents. Jon would definitely etch his name in history once he got past the cocky attitude and arrogance. Then again, having those two qualities skyrocketed his career in the Independents because he could back up whatever spewed out of his mouth. With Jon, what people saw was what they got. He really was cocky and arrogant on and off camera, though he had tried toning it down a lot since Eviana became his assistant.

"It's Evie or Eviana." She requested in a gentle but firm voice, letting his nickname for her slide that she loathed. "I just have a lot on my mind right now. Sorry if it's bothering you." Bray really had to get out of her head before Eviana had a serious problem on her hands, needing to pay attention to her job. Screwing up Jon's schedule wouldn't be good.

"Just kinda slipped out." That was the closest to an apology she would get. "You're not bothering me. I was just wondering if you were alright. Anything you wanna talk about?" Jon was trying to show her he could be there for her if she ever needed someone to confide in. Eviana didn't always have to go to her other friends and, contrary to popular belief, Jon was a great listener.

There was no way she could talk to Jon about Bray. "It's nothing. You have bigger things to worry about on your mind, but thank you for offering."

"Right, I gotta go down to the trainer about my knee…" Jon gave up for the time being and stood up carefully, his knee screaming at him for being in the squatted position too long. The awkwardness between them had returned. "See you in a bit." Coughing, he walked out and left the door open behind him, leaving Eviana with her thoughts.

Once again, Bray invaded her mind and Eviana didn't bother fighting it off. It was the strangest thing. At first, she couldn't get Jon off of her mind, but now every thought was shifting to Bray and she didn't understand why. Maybe Jon had pushed her too far with the awful way he treated her lately, tonight excluded. It was apparent her heart and mind had given up hope of ever being with Jon. Eviana contemplated telling Jon about her date with Bray for tomorrow, just to see what his reaction would be. It wasn't his business what she did on her personal days off, but she was curious what he'd think about her and Bray being together. A deep voice speaking from the doorway jolted her out of her thoughts, head snapping up to meet amused bright blues.

"Hey there, honey." Bray greeted, leaning in the doorway with his arms folded in front of his chest. He'd been walking down the hallway and spotted the door open of Ambrose's dressing room, peering it to see if Eviana was there.

"Hey sexy, what's up?" She walked over to him with a smile, wondering if Bray was as excited about their date as her.

Bray wasn't sure about the nickname, but didn't mind it either. It was different and coming from her sweet mouth only added to the appeal. "Not much. How about you, _sexy_?" He shot back at her playfully with a smirk.

"I don't know what else to call you besides Bray." Windham was out of the question, birth name or not. "Just thinking about tomorrow." And you, she added in thought, midnight blues sparkling.

"Call me anything you want, just please don't call me Windham." He cringed just saying his birth name and clarified what Eviana already assumed. "And what about tomorrow? Didn't have a change of heart, did you, honey?"

"No – No of course not!" Eviana assured him quickly, touching his arm and stepped closer to him, breathing his incredibly scent in. "So, sexy isn't ruled out then?" She loved their playful banter and bit her bottom lip when Bray took her hand in his, softly brushing his lips across the knuckles.

Bray shook his head. "No honey, you can call me sexy if you want." His tongue swept over her fingertips and Bray dropped his voice to a huskier tone. "Though, I think the term suits you better."

It took every ounce of willpower inside of Eviana not to moan out, loving the feeling of his lips and tongue teasing her hand. "You are such a tease." She whispered, eyes fixated on what he currently did and felt her cheeks flush at his compliment.

This woman intrigued Bray to no end and it wasn't just her astonishing beauty either. There was something else just on the surface and Bray couldn't wait to crack her wide open. "Hate cutting this short, but I got a meeting with the head honchos." He sighed, sounding regretful because all he wanted to do was spend more time with Eviana. "See you around?"

"Tomorrow definitely." Eviana promised, placing the hand he'd teased over her racing heart and felt every part of her body ache to touch him. It wouldn't be in either of their best interests to start something they couldn't finish though.

Wednesday seemed like ages away.

Bray noted the sadness in her eyes and decided tomorrow was too far away to see this vixen again. "Maybe we could grab some coffee after the show." He suggested, reaching out to caress her face with the back of his hand.

Her eyes lit up like stars at his suggestion and Eviana tried holding her excitement back. It was close to impossible. "I'd love to do that. Text me whenever you're ready and I'll meet you outside of the arena."

"Count on it." He brought her hand to his mouth again for another lingering kiss, their eyes locked. "Looking forward to it, honey." Reluctantly, Bray turned and walked away from the doorway and bypassed Ambrose on his way to his meeting, nodding at him.

Jon noticed Bray walk away from the doorway of his dressing room and wondered what that was about, stepping inside seeing Eviana was back to work with other documents. "What'd Wyatt want?" He asked nonchalantly, grabbing a water out of the cooler he sometimes brought with him.

"Just to talk." Eviana simply replied, pretending to write something down and refused to look up at Jon, suddenly wishing she'd gone with Bray to his meeting or left the room.

The tension in the room had returned. Jon didn't buy her lie for a second and felt sudden jealousy course through his body. "Oh. My match is in 10." He announced and began warming up with pushups, his usual regiment. Sometimes he took a sledgehammer and slammed it on the ground repeatedly to work his arms, but pushups would help work out his injured leg.

"Your schedule for the next few weeks is finished. If there's something you want to change, I'll try to fix it, but no promises."

"Thanks Evie."

Jon was more focused in his match that night, but he ended up being dropkicked in the knee again. Eviana watched the match and cringed, knowing Jon would be in a lot of pain that night. She contemplated cancelling plans with Bray, but decided against it and figured Jon could take care of himself. When she received the text message from Bray, Eviana packed up her things and took off before Jon could make it back to the dressing room. More than likely, he was down at the trainer's having his knee examined and would be a complete bear she didn't want to deal with. Tonight, she would enjoy her time with Bray and force Jonathan Good in the far recesses of her mind, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bray stepped out of the shadows of the arena parking lot when Eviana walked out the back door and made his presence known. "You look upset, honey." He commented, concern on his rugged handsome features and closed the distance between them. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just want to get out of here and relax." Eviana replied softly, trying not to dwell on her worry for Jon, but it was hard. What if his knee was injured worse?

Frowning, Bray cupped her face in his strong hands and could see the tears in her eyes, hating to see her upset. "If tonight's not good for you, Eviana, I'll understand." He said quietly, not liking to see her cry. Matter of fact, he wanted to kill Ambrose for causing them, if he was the reason. "What happened?"

Blubbering to Bray about being worried for Jon's safety was out of the question, so Eviana came up with another excuse for her tears. "Just stressed out and I don't want to be alone tonight." The amount of desperation and need in her voice and eyes nearly drove Bray to his knees. "Sorry…"

Bray rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her down. "It's alright, I don't mind. Just tell me what you want and you got it." He guided her toward his black rental truck, hating the small economy cars because he wasn't a small man.

"Instead of coffee, how about we just go back to the hotel and relax?" Eviana suggested once they were on the road and reached out to hold Bray's hand, the tears subsided.

"Sure, I was thinking we could both go for a beer or something." Bray admitted, turning the radio down so they could talk and glanced over at the raven haired beauty. He loved how her hand fit perfectly in his.

"Sounds good to me. Something with a high volume of alcohol preferably." Beer would work, even though Eviana enjoyed Vodka and Tequila at times. Tasting it on Bray's tongue wouldn't be all that bad, however.

Making a quick stop at the liquor store on the way to the hotel, Bray grabbed some beer and a bottle of Tequila for them to share. The taste of Tequila from her sweet mouth made Bray's dick jump in his jeans and he could only imagine how delicious Eviana would be. They walked hand-in-hand inside the hotel, not caring who spotted them and headed up to Eviana's room. There was no turning back. Eviana didn't want to be anywhere else at that moment. Opening the door, Eviana ushered Bray inside and shut the door behind her, taking her jacket off tossing it over a nearby chair. Eviana took the clip out of her hair and let it cascade down her back in ebony waves, kicking her heels off in the process. This was what she wanted; just to relax and be in the company of a man who wanted her completely.

"Make yourself comfortable, Bray."

Bray watched her, enjoying how her hair rippled down her back and reflecting off the light in the room. He set his bag down by the door and removed his boots before joining her, standing behind Eviana with his hands on her hips. "Your hair is gorgeous." He complimented and buried his nose in it, caressing her sides.

"Thanks." Eviana enjoyed his touch and turned around in his arms, looking up in his eyes. "How about a drink?"

Once they had a beer with shot glasses and the bottle of Tequila in hand, both made themselves comfortable on the queen sized bed. It was big enough for both, though Bray took up most of the space. He noticed her cheeks were crimson again and leaned over to rest his mouth over her ear, their arms touching.

"You're flushed again, honey."

"You're quite the observer." She softly remarked, turning her head until their eyes met and felt the breath leave her body.

"Are you uncomfortable with me here?" Bray had to know the answer, the question burning on his tongue ever since stepping through the door.

"No, I'm glad you're here, Bray." It was the truth. She reached out to touch his face and traced his strong beard covered jaw with her fingers, loving how rough yet soft it felt against them. "Are you uncomfortable being here with me?"

Catching her hand in his, Bray set his beer down on the nearby nightstand and kissed the palm of it. "No."

"Good."

A shiver shot down her spine as Eviana sat up a little straighter, cracking open the Tequila to pour each of them a shot. Her eyes never left his. All she wanted to do was kiss him, to feel his beard and mouth consume every inch of her body. It'd been so long since she felt the intimate touch of a man and this man made her body flood with pure desire and heat. Maybe she was rushing things with Bray and maybe she was acting like a bitch in heat, but either way she wanted his dick inside of her by the end of the night. Bray moved to sit behind her and leaned Eviana back against his chest, accepting the shot as they both downed them simultaneously. He began massaging her shoulders, feeling all the knots and tension and shook his head. No woman should be this tense and it made Bray want to kill Jon that much more for causing Eviana so much stress.

"You're tense, honey." He pointed out, not stopping and began working on each knot one by one. "Talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind."

A soft moan escaped her mouth and all Eviana could do was melt against him, eyes drifting closed. "Mmm that feels wonderful…" She breathed, beginning to caress his jean covered thighs with her own hands and suddenly wanted to feel his bare skin. "It's nothing really. Ambrose is…complicated and not easy to work with. He's an egomaniac and treats me badly, but…tonight for some reason he was civil to me and I don't understand why. It was…weird, I guess."

Bray moved to her back and slipped his hands beneath the tank top she had on since the material bunched against his hands. It was easier to work with skin instead of cloth. "Maybe you should switch to someone new." He suggested in a low voice, kneading the knots further with his thumbs. "If he's that much of a pain…"

Groaning in sheer pleasure, Eviana officially loved this man's hands and didn't want him to stop. The tank top annoyed her, so she quickly yanked it over her head and tossed it to the floor, leaving her clad in a white bra. She didn't want anything stopping Bray's massage session and didn't mind being half naked in front of him.

"I know I should, but I also know him well. I know how his schedule works and, to tell you the truth, if I quit being his assistant he would win. And I won't let that happen. I don't give up easily." Eviana had a fiery spirit and attitude, refusing to let Jonathan Good scare her away from a job she legitimately loved doing.

Bray chuckled, skimming his hands down her sides lightly and smirked at the goose bumps forming on her skin. "Feisty, aren't you?" He murmured in her ear and pushed her hair to drape over one shoulder, kissing the back of her neck.

"You have no idea…" She muttered in response and melted further against him, turning to putty in his hands. Moving hers further up his thighs, Eviana scooted closer to him and lulled her head back against his chest while he worked on her sides. Even those were sore. Pouring them each another shot, Eviana moaned out when he hit another sensitive spot and bit her bottom lip.

"This feels so nice."

"Good, you're so damn tense. Maybe I should go and let you take a hot bath or something, honey." Bray didn't want to leave, but it was obvious she was tired and sore. He finally stopped and wrapped his tattooed arms around her waist, resting his chin lightly on her shoulder. "That any better?"

"Mmm much…" Eviana mumbled softly, enjoying being held and kissed his cheek, reaching back to caress his beard and face with her hand. "Don't leave, Bray. If you want, we could get into the Jacuzzi together since you're so worried about how tense I am."

Bray groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck and swallowed hard. "Woman, you're killing me." He growled softly, the accent turning deeper and kicking into high gear. "I don't think I should. I don't have anything on underneath these jeans."

"Does it look like I care if you have anything on underneath those jeans?" Eviana retorted, extricating herself from his arms and stood up, reaching back to unclasp her bra from behind before sauntering over to the Jacuzzi, winking over her shoulder at Bray.

Bray followed her instantly, draining his beer and crushed the can, tossing it in the nearby trashcan. "You're something else, Eviana."

He watched her for a moment before pulling his shirt over his head, standing behind her and once again gripped her hips. God help him, he wanted her in every way, to take her up on the offer, but he had to make sure this is what she wanted too. Merely smiling, Eviana poured some scented oils in the Jacuzzi that would soothe both of their aching bodies and kept her back to Bray. Then she turned around to blatantly showcase her full voluptuous breasts, removing her suede pants and matching white panties, sliding them both down her legs together. Then, she proceeded to walk up the few steps and sank into the hot bubbly liquid, sighing out in contentment.

"Gonna join me, sexy?" She purred, gliding water up her arms.

The answer to her question was answered by Bray unfastening his jeans and kicking them to the side, joining her moments later. "This does feel heavenly." He sat opposite of Eviana with a fresh beer on the ledge behind him and leaned his head back, spreading his arms freely. Bray didn't realize how tense his own body was until the hot water and jets began working their magic on him.

"I guess you were tense too." Eviana admired the man sitting in front of her, all thoughts of Jon diminishing from her mind and full focus on Bray.

Bray smirked and lightly splashed water at her. "Maybe." He teased, both of them enjoying the quality personal time together.

Eviana giggled, splashing him back and moved through the water to float in front of him, leaning against his side a few moments later. She just wanted to be close to Bray. If he didn't want to have sex with her tonight, that was fine with her just as long as she fell asleep in his arms. Eviana was astounded at how fast Bray could make her smile and it warmed her heart, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Bray pulled her against him so her head rested on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"That's better." He traced a finger along her jaw, loving the content smile on her face. "You've got a beautiful smile, Eviana." He praised, blue eyes slowly darkening with desire.

"If you keep up with these compliments, you're gonna light me on fire." Eviana murmured, feeling her cheeks grow hot again and looked up into his eyes, swallowing hard.

The bright blue had replaced with a cloudy ocean swirling with passion and need for her. Eviana's own eyes had blackened and she was entranced by Bray, snaking her tongue out to wet her suddenly dry lips. Not able to take it anymore, Bray bent down and softly brushed his mouth against hers, holding himself back from losing control. He didn't want to scare her.

"Would you be offended if I said you've already got me burning up?" He whispered, loving how soft and luscious her mouth was against his.

"No."

Eviana captured her mouth this time and deepened the kiss, his arm immediately wrapping around her waist to pull her to straddle his lap. She broke the kiss and cradled Bray's face in her soft hands, staring into his eyes. This is what she wanted. Her whole body trembled when she felt his hard erection press against her wet sex, both of them breathing heavier than normal.

"I've been burning since I met you."

"Glad to know it wasn't just me."

Bray kissed her again, coaxing her mouth open and groaned the moment their tongues touched for the first time, tasting each other. Sweeter than honey. She really was his honey girl and Bray knew she could feel his cock against her, wondering how far she wanted to go. Eviana could only moan his name, her voice breathless and started slowly grinding her pelvis against his, sliding against his cock repeatedly. Trailing kisses from her mouth down her throat and shoulders, Bray slid his hands down her back to cup her beautiful backside under the water and raised her up to start sliding inside of her receptive body.

"You on anything or do we need a condom?" Bray muttered, having been around the block a few times and didn't need any kids to worry about right now. Neither did Eviana.

"I'm on the pill. So it's up to you." Eviana replied, running the pad of her thumb across his lips and pressed her forehead to his, gasping when he rubbed his pulsating cock against her sex again.

"Up to you, honey." Bray watched her face contort with passion and felt his eyes fill with lust along with the rest of his body. "Whatever you feel comfortable with."

Eviana gasped when his mouth captured one of her pert nipples in his mouth and swirled it around his tongue, immediately burying her fingers in his hair. The tie in his hair disappeared moments later and her head lulled back while he went on the assault of her swelled breasts, getting lost in the sensation and moment. It didn't matter if they used protection or not, Eviana knew the risk she was taking by only using the pill. It hadn't failed her yet and she was only a few years shy of age 30. Once Bray finished with one breast, he went to the other and slid his tongue around the outer part before capturing the nipple, neither in a hurry to end this. Eviana couldn't stop crying out at the contact, arching her body into his mouth and whimpered when his cock grew bigger, if that was possible.

"Ohh, Bray that feels so good…"

He wanted to take her, but not in the Jacuzzi tub and not until he properly tasted her first. They would get down and dirty, but not until he was ready. "Come on honey, if I'm fucking you, I'm doing it in the bed." The Jacuzzi was no place to have sex with this beautiful woman. "Wrap your legs around me and hang on."

Eviana obeyed his command and felt her body lift out of the water, Bray carting them down the few steps to the bed, collapsing on it moments later capturing her mouth in another explosive kiss.

The fun was just getting started.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Starting with her neck, Bray caressed her damp body and took his time exploring every part of her. He wanted to know what made Eviana tick, her likes and dislikes, darkest secrets and hidden desires – all of it. This moment was meant to happen, it was inevitable because of their raw chemistry and connection. He didn't expect Eviana to jump into bed with him right away, but Bray had zero complaints about it. The moment felt right, everything was perfect and nothing could destroy what was about to happen.

"W-What are you doing?" Eviana breathed out in a shaky voice and arched her neck into his mouth, the beard tickling her skin. It didn't make her laugh though, only moan louder for him. "Bray…"

"What does it feel like?" He rumbled huskily, lacing their hands together to press into the bed and continued his assault on her neck, taking his time.

"Fuck me, please fuck me…" Eviana wasn't above begging at this point and whimpered when Bray unwound her legs from his waist to bend at his sides.

He pulled back to stare down in those dark blue eyes and softly brushed his lips against hers. "Only when I'm good and ready, honey. Just enjoy this."

Once again, he moved from her mouth to her neck and claimed each of her breasts again, devouring them. There was not a shred of skin untouched or ignored, Bray made sure of it. His tongue slid down the valley of her breasts all the way to her pierced navel, something he hadn't noticed until now. It was a simple citrine stone linked to a silver bar through her belly button. Bray smirked, rubbing his nose against the metal and then closed his mouth around it, tugging gently. Eviana gasped, staring down at him and dropped her feet to the bedding, spreading her thighs the lower Bray went.

"How long?" Bray grunted, pressing hot kisses across her lower abdomen just above her soaking sex, smelling her arousal. It intoxicated him, made him drunk with desire for her.

"W-What?" Eviana's head spun and she couldn't form a single coherent thought, breathing erratically. "How long what?"

The sight of her chest rising and falling rapidly would forever be seared into Bray's memory as long as he lived. "Since someone tasted this sweet pussy? How long?" He wanted to know, not realizing his beard was long enough to brush against her pussy lips.

"Bray, please…" She was on shaky ground, sensitive and it wouldn't take much to make her explode.

"Answer me, honey." He commanded, spreading her legs wider to nip the soft skin of her inner thighs, switching from one to the other. "When was the last time you were properly satisfied?"

"I-I…" Eviana couldn't remember, trying not to lose her mind from his teasing tongue and teeth, the grip in his long hair tightening. "A while. I don't remember…"

"Such a shame to allow a beautiful pussy to go unattended for so long." Bray pulled her by the back of her knees until her legs draped over his muscular shoulders, his tongue snaking out to wet his lips. "I'm about to change that."

There was so much promise in those words Eviana couldn't stop her body from reacting, shivering from head to toe. A sharp gasp escaped her when Bray began stroking her quivering clit with his thumb, his eyes watching her face once more contort. There was no question Eviana enjoyed everything Bray currently did to her body and he'd barely begun. He would work her body over into a frenzy and then slow down, not letting her climax until he was buried to the hilt inside of her. That didn't mean he couldn't drive her to the brink of insanity first. Bray placed one large forearm across her lower body to hold Eviana in place, not wanting her to try bucking him off or push him away. Eviana released his hair so she didn't yank it out of his skull and buried her fingers in her own, the black tresses fanned all around her on the bed.

"You know, the pussy is the most beautiful part of a woman's anatomy. It singlehandedly is responsible for creating life and bringing it into the world. And it's a man's privilege and honor to pleasure it." Bray chuckled at his philosophy and slid his tongue up the creases in her legs attached to her pelvic region.

"So do it." His words washed over her in wave of ecstasy and lust. "Pleasure it and make me cum for you."

Bray smirked, raising a brow at her challenge. "Patience is a virtue, Eviana." He then went back to admiring her dripping sex and never stopped stroking the clit, suddenly sliding his thumb all the way inside of her. "Mmm so tight, just the way I envisioned…" Sliding it back out, Bray licked his thumb clean of her essence and groaned, closing his eyes at the sweet ambrosia on his tongue. "Let's just see how far I can stretch you…"

All she could do was arch her upper body since Bray held her lower half still, being driven mad with his fingers. Bray proceeded to slip his pointer and middle finger inside of her next, feeling her hot juices and inner walls clamp around his digits in a vise. He grunted, thrusting his fingers in and out of her at a slow methodic pace, getting a feel for what she liked. Fast or slow, hard or soft; Bray concluded Eviana enjoyed it the rougher and faster he went. Good, he could add a little pain with the pleasure and see how she reacted. Maybe this little minx had a secret dominatrix side and there was only one way to truly find out.

"Time for my dessert." He growled against her pussy, sending vibrations throughout her body and slid his tongue up the length of her, never ceasing his thrusting fingers.

The combination of his fingers and tongue was almost too much for Eviana to take. All she could do was writhe and beg him to take pity on her, pleading for mercy. Every time the hot coil within her lower belly threatened to spring open, Bray would slow down and force her climax to settle before he'd start all over again. It was sheer torture and Eviana didn't know if he'd ever let her gain a release, her whimpers seemingly falling on deaf ears. Then he made the sensations heighten more, if possible, and slid his fingers out to thrust his tongue inside of her, fully tasting what she had to offer. The sounds of her crying out his name while he pleasured her was the sweetest music to Bray's ears. The only question now was: Did he let her cum to lap up the juices or let her cool down before claiming her? Bray could always do both and it would be fun to get her fired up all over again. 

Decisions, decisions.

"I-I can't take it…" Eviana softly cried, her whole body convulsing from being denied its release and what it really wanted. "P-Please let me cum…"

Bray nodded, engulfing her pussy with his mouth and began lapping at her clit, spreading her lips apart to thrust his fingers inside of Eviana. Both it was. He couldn't deny her anything and she'd suffered enough teasing torture for one evening. Gripping both of her hips, Bray let her buck off the bed as his tongue slammed inside of her repeatedly, hitting her sweet spot and forcing her climax to build at a rapid ascent. It wouldn't be long now. He could feel Eviana's walls caving in around his fingers and tongue, not stopping this time around. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on her skin and Eviana gripped the headboard behind her to add leverage to his thrusting tongue. If his tongue and fingers felt this wonderful, she could only imagine how exhilarated his dick would feel.

"Oh god, right there don't stop! Please don't stop! I'm so close – I'm – BRAY!" Eviana shrieked out, shattering intensely against him and felt the orgasm rip throughout her body, hot juices flowing straight into his willing mouth.

Not a single drop was wasted, all of it sliding down Bray's greedy throat and he didn't stop drinking her until there was nothing left for Eviana to give. Eviana collapsed back on the bed while Bray feasted on her, staring up at the ceiling trying to catch her breath and slow her racing heart. That had to be the most incredible oral sex she'd ever experienced in her life, not remembering feeling so satisfied and they hadn't even done the actual deed! While she cooled off and came down from the sexual high, Bray busied himself cleaning her up slowly making his way back up the length of her body. Eviana smiled once slightly darkened blues met hazy midnight and she brought his mouth down to hers, passionately kissing him. She tasted herself on his tongue and instantly hooked a leg around his waist, Bray swallowing her moans.

"I take it you enjoyed what I did?" He asked once the kiss broke, laughing a little breathless and leaned into her soft hand caressing him.

"Immensely." Eviana hoped they weren't finished for the night because she planned on reciprocating the pleasure as soon as possible. "How about a shower?"

Bray raised a slow brow, wondering if she changed her mind about having sex. "I thought you wanted me to fuck you, honey?" He buried his face in her neck and pulled her closer, his rock hard cock pressed against her wet sex. "Change of heart?"

"Who said you couldn't fuck me in the shower?"

"You want it there?"

Smirking mischievously, Eviana took advantage of Bray's confusion and used the power in her legs, rolling him until she straddled his pelvis. "Let's get dirty first and then we can clean each other." She kissed him, feeling his hands glide up and down her back before clamping on her hips and it was her turn to tease him a little.

Bray was quickly lit ablaze, especially when her mouth sealed to his neck and groaned, not stopping her. "Goddamn, Eviana…" He hissed out when she rubbed her sex against his cock, coating the top of it with her juices and nipped at his skin lightly. "Honey, I need to be inside of you now."

As much as Eviana wanted to torture Bray as much as he did to her, she couldn't wait any longer to be with him completely. She pulled back and lifted up to rest over Bray's bulge, slowly sinking down until his cock was as deep inside of her as it could go. She felt full, moaning in acceptance and both of them groaned at the friction. Bray arched his hips at an angle and gritted his teeth at how tight Eviana was wrapped around him. He had felt it with his fingers and tongue earlier, but they were nothing compared to having his cock inside of her.

"You feel so tight…"

Bray held her still, trying not to move because he was afraid if he did, he'd explode right then and there. Even one twitch of her pussy would send him over the edge. It felt like her walls were almost suffocating his cock and clenched him so tight, it took Bray's breath away. Eviana cried out at the contact and wrapped her arms around Bray's neck when he sat upright, their chests colliding. Their breathing was ragged and she kissed his neck to his ear, slowly rolling her hips experimentally against him.

"Oh fuck…"

"You alright, honey?" His voice was low and gruff with desire, wanting to make sure Bray wasn't hurting her in any way. "You feel incredible, Eviana…" Bray groaned at how hot and tight she was, wrapping his arms tightly around her and molded her body with his as they began moving together.

Rolling her hips in a circular motion, Eviana's hair trickled down her back and shoulders while caressing his bare chest, enjoying his muscles rippling against her fingertips. "So do you, Bray…" She began meeting him for every single thrust he produced inside her body and Eviana relished in every second of it.

Bray tilted her upper body back so he could kiss across her collarbone, moving harder and faster inside of her. "Like that?" He asked in between kisses, grunting in approval and captured one of her nipples in his mouth again.

"Yes, fuck yes…" Eviana felt him increase the pace and closed her eyes, the hot coil in her lower belly beginning to form. "I'm so close…make me cum for you, make me surrender, Bray…"

Bucking at her coaxing, Bray knew it wouldn't be long when her walls began wrapping his cock in a tight warm wet cocoon. "Fuck, I'm there…"

He never stopped his powerful thrusting, both of them climaxing together and their bodies shuddered. Eviana gripped his shoulders tightly, screaming out his name in her release while Bray growled hers. She sagged against him, burying her face in his neck and couldn't take for several minutes, afraid her heart would explode out of her chest. Bray held her close, breathing raggedly himself and felt incredibly satisfied along with Eviana.

"That was incredible…" Eviana whispered, not trusting her real voice at the moment and pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

"I'll second that." Bray agreed, laying back with her sprawled on top of him and pulled the sheet over both of them, rubbing her back lovingly.

"You're amazing." She looked up into his eyes and stroked his beard with a smile.

"Nah honey, I just like you a lot." Bray admitted, kissing her lips lightly. "Very much."

Eviana rubbed her nose against his, both of them coming down from their sexual peak. "Good because I like you too." She truly meant it and snuggled against his strong chest, tracing the tattoo on his arm with her fingertip. "Stay with me tonight?"

Glancing at the clock, Bray nodded and shifted on his side to where he spooned up against Eviana, snuggling against her. "Yeah definitely. We have to be on the road in a few hours though. What time to do you want to wake up?"

"Whenever you do." She yawned, sinking further against him and suddenly turned to face him, stroking his face again. "I want you to stay with me in Tampa for the next few days. We can go to yours so you can repack for the road, but…I don't want this to be a onetime fling. Traveling with you is also an option too when we are working."

"Whatever you want, honey." Bray couldn't deny her anything and was surprised at how she felt, both of them feeling relaxed for the first time in months.

They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms, neither regretting what transpired that night. 2 hours later, they were up and in the shower, having another bout before heading to the airport. Eviana held his hand the whole time and they ended up sitting beside each other on the plane since it wasn't filled to capacity, getting to know one another better.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next 2 days off were glorious with Bray.

Eviana couldn't remember having as much fun and stimulating conversation, not to mention multiple rounds of mind-blowing sex. Bray took her to heights Eviana had never reached before and secretly wished she could with Jon. However, the more time she spent with Bray, Jon slowly but surely began dispersing from her mind. That's how she wanted it. He was her client in the WWE and nothing more, at least that's what Eviana continued convincing herself of. Bray made it easy though and she legitimately enjoyed spending time with him. It wasn't just about sex between them, they had a lot in common as far as movies, music, food and anything else that came to mind they found out about each other.

Friday came before either of them wanted to, both catching the flight by the skin of their teeth and arriving sometime early that afternoon. They were up the previous night late and barely got any sleep, so when Eviana suggested a nap for both of them, Bray did not argue. Neither went right to sleep though, especially when Bray began kissing and playing with her neck, Eviana's hot spot. It automatically triggered her lust and clothes flew in all directions, Bray burying himself to the hilt inside her body. Afterwards, they caught a few hours of sleep tangled up in each other's arms, both sleeping more peaceful than they had in recent memory.

Bray was up before Eviana, letting her to catch a few more minutes of rest. He wore her out the previous night apparently and planned on doing it again more often. It was going on 5 PM and the house show started at 7 PM, so they had to get moving. Luckily, the hotel they stayed at was near the arena, so they could slack a little. Once the clock struck 15 after, Bray couldn't let her sleep any longer and lowered his mouth to her ear. He didn't want to startle her awake and gently shook her shoulders.

"Eviana, come on honey." Bray murmured, freshly showered with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"5 more minutes…" She groaned softly in response and swatted his hand away, burying her head beneath the pillow.

Bray chuckled, wishing he could give her more time, but they were already running late. "5 more minutes and you'll have to skip a shower." He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the blanket away from her, bending down to kiss her spine. Eviana had a beautiful body and Bray wouldn't mind sinking his teeth into her fleshy backside if she didn't awaken. "Up Eviana, or else."

He moved his kisses higher, remaining locked on her spine because it was one of the more sensitive areas of the human body. Mumbling something about Bray paying for this later, Eviana slowly pried her tired eyes open and moaned softly at his mouth assaulting her back. He chuckled at her idle threat and Eviana slowly slid her head from beneath the pillow she burrowed under moments ago, letting out a loud yawn. Then she turned to lay on her back, fluttering her eyes open and smiled up at the bright blue eyed prince staring back at her.

"Time to get up already?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes and accepted a soft kiss from Bray.

"Unfortunately." Bray pointed at the clock on the nightstand and stroked her face with the back of his hand, smiling. He opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped when a knock sounded at her hotel room door. "Who the hell?"

Eviana rose from bed and kissed Bray softly, already knowing who it was. She murmured Jon's name and wrapped the sheet from the bed around her body to cover herself up. There wasn't a robe nearby and Jon had seen her naked before, accidentally of course. She forgot to call and tell him she was traveling to the arena with Bray, so this was partially her fault for the interruption. Yawning, Eviana made sure she was decent before opening the door and stared back at the pale blue orbs of her client, not realizing her hair was tousled. Truthfully, she looked like she'd been thoroughly ravaged sexually and it showed in her half-lidded eyes.

"Hey." She greeted, not sure what else to say and scrubbed a hand down her face, clutching the sheet tightly to her body. "I forgot to call you."

Jon could only stare back at her with wide eyes and had to quickly get over her appearance, swallowing hard. "I – uh – wanted to see if you needed a ride." He couldn't get over how…edible she looked and let his eyes give her a thorough onceover, frowning when he heard someone else in the room behind her.

"No, I don't." He didn't need to know who was in her room and cleared her throat, cracking a small smile. "I meant to call you and forgot, so that's my fault. Look, I'm a little…indisposed at the moment, so we can talk more at the arena, okay?"

Standing in the doorway in just a sheet was incredibly awkward and it didn't help the amount of heat coming from Jon's gaze devouring her body whole. Eviana did not have to justify her actions to Jon either. It was her life and decision who she invited into her bed since he obviously didn't want to be there. If he couldn't accept that, he would have to find a new assistant.

"I see that." Jon tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice. "I hope you're as good at being a whore as you are a PA." He spat angrily, nostrils flaring and blue eyes icing over before turning away from Eviana and limping away in a half-stalk. Rage, jealousy and pain coursed through his body as Jon arrived on the elevator and ended up decking the wall of it, not believing what Eviana had done.

"Fuck you, Ambrose!" Eviana shouted, appalled by what he spewed at her and slammed the door shut harshly, hitting it with both of her fists balled up.

Why did he have to be so cruel to her? Why couldn't she have a boyfriend or whatever Bray was or a personal life outside of her job without being hated for it? It didn't make any sense and Eviana was fed up fighting with him. Wiping tears away, she walked back inside the room and saw Bray standing by the window farthest from the door, his eyes following her every move.

"I'll be in the shower…"

Bray could only watch her disappear behind the door and shook his head, thinking a talk was in order with Dean Ambrose regarding Eviana. He didn't appreciate the man calling his woman a whore or any words of that caliber. As a matter of fact, he wanted to rip Ambrose's head off and shove it up his backside, mouth first. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt, Bray tied his boots and sat on the bed to wait for Eviana to finish with her shower. They had to talk about this. He didn't want her going to the arena upset and clearly she was right now, rightfully so.

The shower didn't last long. Eviana used it to get her crying jag out, not wanting to do it in front of Bray. The last thing he wanted to deal with was an emotional woman when they just started seeing each other and hanging out. They weren't conclusive yet, getting to know each other and taking things slow, even though they were having sex right away. There was more to a relationship and building feelings for someone than sex in Eviana's opinion. Walking out, she cracked a small smile at Bray on her way to grab some clothes and began dressing. Black dress pants, long sleeved baby blue tunic with matching undergarments and the top had a V shaped neckline. She quickly changed, brushed her hair out and slipped black pumps on, turning to look at Bray again. Eviana could do her makeup on the way to the arena or once they arrived.

"I'm ready."

"You look wonderful, honey." Bray complimented, dropping a soft kiss on her mouth and grabbed both of their bags, trying to lighten her mood a bit.

He could tell she was still upset, even with the shield she put up. What was he supposed to say to her? All he could do was support Eviana and be there if she wanted to talk to him about what Ambrose did. However, on their way down to the rental vehicle, Bray had to make one comment and stopped, turning to look in her eyes.

"You can walk away from him, Eviana. Don't let him order you around."

"I know." She whispered, heaving a sigh and blinked tears away. "I'm seriously contemplating doing it." Eviana admitted, having thought long and hard about it in the shower and still couldn't believe how Jon reacted to her being with someone else. "Before we leave, I need to ask you something." Taking a deep breath, Eviana wrung her hands together nervously and finally locked eyes with Bray. "What are we exactly now, Bray?"

"More than friends, I hope." Bray answered, caressing her face with the back of his hand tenderly. "If you want that, I mean…"

Leaning into his touch, Eviana found herself nodding and placed her hand over his. "I want to be more than just your friend, Bray." Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling Bray instantly pull her closer to him.

A few minutes later, they were on the road headed toward the arena for the house show.

* * *

Livid.

That was the only word that could describe how Jon felt. When he was this enraged, nobody wanted to be around him because his vibe and aura made them miserable. He sat in a metal folding chair in his dressing room, waiting for his personal assistant to show her face and wasn't sure what he would do or say to her. Just knowing for good or bad, something was definitely going to happen. Jon was tired of her treatment of him, making him feel worthless even though they'd been nice to each other on occasion. He didn't understand what this hold was she had over him or why, every time he saw her with another man, all he wanted to do was gauge their eyeballs out with forks. His head snapped up, jolting him out of deep thoughts of murder, when the door to his dressing room opened and Eviana stepped inside. As usual, she looked sensational and all Jon could do was stare at her for a few minutes, the silence between them thickening with each passing second.

Throughout the drive to the arena, Eviana's nerves had built to an all-time high and she was not looking forward to seeing Jon. It felt like her stomach would fall out of her backside from how violent it twisted and turned because of this man. Why was she constantly putting herself through this? After kissing Bray and promising to meet up with him after the show, Eviana made her way to the dressing room and now stood in the doorway with hurt-filled blue eyes consuming her. A war was going down tonight. If he refused to treat her with respect and couldn't stay out of her personal life, Eviana would tell him to take this job and shove it. Bray was right. She didn't have to subject herself to this mental and emotional abuse, especially when there were other jobs within the company she could apply for.

"Why?" His voice was low and gritty and Jon didn't understand why he felt so betrayed when Eviana wasn't his woman to begin with. It made no sense to him.

"Why what?" Eviana walked over to the table set up for her and placed her briefcase on it, keeping her back to him. She folded her arms and tried keeping the hurt out of her own voice, but failed miserably.

"Why him?" Jon had been outside having a smoke break after working out when Eviana arrived…with Bray Wyatt. "Why so damn fast?"

"Why not?" Eviana shot back, finally turning around to face him and raised a brow at her client questioningly, not understanding where this was coming from. "He's a man. I'm a woman. We're both single and happen to like each other. Why the fuck not?"

Eviana was boiling with inner rage and clenched her fists while keeping her arms crossed, resentment filling her own eyes. The audacity of this man to even question what she did outside of being his personal assistant was enough to send her over the edge. Surprisingly, Eviana somehow maintained her temper though and didn't move an inch when Jon stood up from the chair. He closed the distance between them and gripped her upper arms, yanking her roughly towards him until her arms collided with his chest.

"Stop. Stop hating me." He whispered pleadingly, blue eyes searching hers for any sign she really didn't hate him. That's all he saw in her orbs at the moment and it killed him. "I'm not trying to fight with you, damn it!"

Taken aback by the intense amount of emotion swirling in his eyes, Eviana cried out softly when the grip on her arms tightened. "You're hurting me…" She whimpered, trembling from head to toe and closed her eyes, tears forming from both emotional and physical pain. "Stop it!"

Releasing her, Jon instantly took a step back and couldn't believe he'd been so forceful with her. "Fuck, I didn't mean to hurt you, Eviana." His voice had gone back to being a quiet rasp; regret and sorrow swirled in his pale blue orbs. "I just…You act like you hate guys so much since you've started being my PA and now…Now It's like… I don't know." He couldn't form a single coherent sentence and hated stumbling over his words, doing it on occasion when he was flustered. "I just wanted you to maybe…Let me in, I guess, or something."

Eviana rubbed her upper arms and knew they would bruise, shaking her head in disbelief. "What do you mean let you in? Jon, you've been nothing but mean and cruel to me over the past year since I started being your PA! Calling me a whore every time I go out with a guy or whatever." That hadn't been the first time Jon pulled a stunt like he had at her hotel room earlier. "And you wonder why I won't let you in?" She laughed incredulously at him, trying to wrap her mind around what he said. "How could I let you in when you always seem to push me away? Why are we even talking about this?"

Had Jon finally gone off the deep-end?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You act like I'm scum, even when I'm not treating you like shit." Jon accused, dropping back down in the metal folding chair because his knee still throbbed from putting too much weight on it. "Only recently have we started really getting along and now…" He trailed off and shook his head in disappointment. "I had thought maybe you'd see I'm not as bad as I seem."

"I didn't know you thought about me that way, Jon." Now she felt guilty for not paying closer attention to him. "You called me a whore this morning when you found me with another man. Do you know how badly that hurt me? It made me actually contemplate quitting and finding someone else to be a PA for in this company. You really hurt me this morning and last night. Yet, I'm supposed to see you as the good guy?" Sarcasm dripped in her tone with that last part and Eviana blinked tears from her eyes, refusing to let them fall in front of him.

"This morning was uncalled for." Jon admitted quietly, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. "So was the rest. I had no right treating you that way. I'm not asking you to see me as a good guy, Evie. I'm asking you to just see me. You've always kind of looked right through me, like I wasn't there. I know I'm just a job to you, but I wish you'd see me as more. Just like I should see you as something more than a person to take my frustrations out on when shit doesn't go my way."

Finally, he was being 100% honest with her, not sugarcoating a word and wanted Eviana to see how much he was willing to change to make this work between them. For the first time in a year since Eviana had been assigned to Jon, Eviana watched him pour his heart and soul out to her. She didn't know how to respond to it.

"I only looked past you because you disrespected me over and over again. To earn respect, you have to give it in return, Jon. You haven't done that with me until recently. You are my job, I don't deny that, but I would like to try to be your friend as well. As far as my personal life goes, if you ever – and I do mean EVER – call me what you did this morning I'm done. What I do with my personal life and who I spend my time with is none of your business. In return, I will try to stop looking past you and start treating you like a human being instead of an asshole, unless you disrespect me." She was willing to compromise with him and meant every word that came out of her mouth.

All Jon could do was nod, clasping his hands in front of him tightly. "Got it, Evie." He stood up and limped into the bathroom to get ready for the house show that night, needing a few minutes alone to recollect his thoughts. I blew it, he thought, gripping the sink tightly in his hands to try controlling his emotions.

Jon had been nursing a crush for Eviana and, instead of showing her how much he liked her, he reacted to it by treating her like garbage. From this moment on, he vowed to do everything in his power to prove to Eviana he wasn't a monster. He really cared about her and hopefully with time Jon could win her heart somehow, someway. Things between her and Bray wouldn't last, Jon was confident in that. Then again, he'd been wrong before.

After the bathroom door closed, Eviana finally allowed the unshed tears to spill down her cheeks, not believing what just happened. She had no idea how Jon felt because the man treated her so horribly, causing her to just look through him. Sighing deeply, Eviana started to wonder if maybe this relationship with Bray would work out or not, deciding she had to give it a shot. She wasn't about to call it off just because Jon had a revelation. If he truly meant what he said, he would prove it to her. Getting herself in check along with her emotions, Eviana sat down and began her work at the table, trying to push everything that happened with Jon in the far recesses of her mind.

Emerging from the bathroom a little while later after a quick shower, Jon had his jeans and black beater on, dropping his bag near the wall like he always did. He slowly walked over to where Eviana sat and looked over her shoulder, breathing her scent in. "How's it looking, Evie?" He asked quietly, dropping to one knee rolling his jean leg up and began wrapping his injured knee with the bandage, glad it started to feel a little better.

"It's looking good."

She looked down to meet his eyes and noticed Jon once again wasn't wrapping his knee correctly. Eviana decided to take control and took his hand, guiding him over to sit the metal folding chair. Without a word, she bent down and began wrapping his knee for him the right way, figuring that was probably why it hadn't healed faster. When she finished, Eviana put the brace on over it and stood up, tossing the empty roll of ace bandage in the trashcan.

"There, now it'll be sturdier for you in the ring."

Smiling appreciatively, Jon softly chuckled and eyed the wrap job she did on his knee. "Thanks."

"Maybe you should go see the masseuse and see if she can work out some of those kinks." While wrapping his knee, Eviana noticed how tight it was. "You have a signing tomorrow morning at 8, by the way." She informed him, biting back a smile at his groan.

"Oh you mean Meena? Maybe I should. Why don't you come with me? I'm sure she'd appreciate the company. She says I annoy her."

Jon didn't know about Eviana and Meena's friendship apparently, so this would be amusing. "Gee, I wonder where she got THAT idea from." She laughed softly and stood up to join Jon. "Come on, big baby. Let's go get your knee looked at and see if she can work out the kinks in it."

"She got that idea because I like practicing my promos on her." Jon admitted with a chuckle and led the way out into the hallway. "You haven't met Meena, have you?" Deciding to play dumb, Eviana shook her head and Jon grinned broadly. "She's a sweetheart, too damn nice for her own good though."

"Nope, can't say I have. I've heard nothing but great things about her though." Eviana lied smoothly, linking her arm through Jon's to make sure he kept his balance with his injured knee. "You like to spin those lame promos on her?" She laughed harder at the look on Jon's face and knew she'd hit a sore spot, but it was all in good fun.

"Well, I got to keep my mind off her magic hands." Jon defended, sounding only half-serious. Truth be told, Meena had caused his dick to jump in his pants on more than one occasion. "Just wait, she'll see you and find something wrong, than you'll know what I mean."

A few minutes later, they both walked into Meena's office and froze in the doorway, jaws dropped to the floor. Meena was straddled across Joe Anoa'i's lap, Jon's best friend, with their tongues shoved down each other's throats and his strong hands planted firmly on her backside. Joe groaned, their chests pressed together and he moved one hand around to start stroking her pant covered crotch, both of them lost in the moment not realizing they had an audience.

"Uh Meena?"

Meena nearly jumped off of Joe's lap, not expecting anyone to walk in her office since she was on a break. "Jon! You startled me!" She gasped, clutching her chest and turned to wipe her smeared gloss away from her mouth before gesturing him in. "Come to recite some more of those…" Meena trailed off, noticing a woman with Jon and fought the urge not to smirk. "You must be Eviana."

Chewing her bottom lip, Eviana already knew about Meena and Joe's relationship, hating they had intruded on an intimate moment. She looked down the hallway, noticing a lot of wrestlers and Divas had shown up early and smiled a little. "And you must be the infamous sweetheart of the WWE, Meena."

Jon looked back and forth between Joe and Meena, wondering when the hell this happened. "Everything alright?"

Joe raised a brow, wondering what Jon was doing here and then remembered his friend's injured knee, stepping aside to let Meena do her job. He wasn't leaving. Randy Orton had pestered her lately, pursuing Meena ever since she started in the company. Lately, things had escalated to dangerous heights between Meena and Randy. He wouldn't stand for it. They were opponents at WrestleMania earlier that year, Joe coming out the victor, much to Randy's vexation. After what he pulled on Meena, Joe couldn't wait to rip him apart limb from limb again.

"Famous sweetheart?" Meena echoed, looking genuinely amused and decided to keep their friendship a secret from Jon for now. She could read between the lines. "Hardly." She glanced at Jon and spotted his knee, pointing at the table. "You know what to do."

Jon hopped on the examine table and could tell Joe was tense, wondering why the big man's eyebrows were dropped nearly to his nose. "Everything alright, bro?"

"I'll talk to you about it later."

Meena decided a change of subject was in order before Joe's Samoan temper flared up again. It was the reason why she'd kissed him and they ended up in a heated passionate make out session in her office. "So Eviana, I've heard a lot about-" She stopped when Jon cleared his throat loudly, smiling sweetly in return and couldn't help thinking the pink tinge in his cheeks was adorable.

"No – no please, go on. What have you heard about me?" Eviana smirked at Jon blushing and crossed her arms in front of her chest, raising a curious brow. "You're a popular woman, Meena dear."

"Don't be fooled. She is a sweetheart." Joe stated with a smirk of his own, nodding his head secretly toward Eviana since he knew her friendship with Meena.

"Thank god…" Jon murmured, laying back to let Meena work her magic and glanced over at Joe again. "She's a saint."

"Not gonna argue with that, bro."

Removing his brace, Meena winced at the sight of Jon's heavily bruised and swollen knee. "That must hurt." She commented quietly and began massaging it carefully, taking her time to work the kinks out of it along with the tenseness. Finally, she just wrapped a warm cloth around his knee with salve on it to help with the swelling and pain. "Hold still for 10 minutes. I need a water." Meena glanced at Joe than Eviana, not wanting to go alone because of Randy lurking around the arena.

The mere thought of Jon talking to Meena about her unnerved Eviana and she didn't understand why. Maybe it was the fact she was taken by The Eater of Worlds and actually liked him. Then again, she'd always had a huge crush on Jon, but he'd hurt her so many times that she never thought she had a chance. Now that she was with Bray, Jon's true feelings were shining through and it was all one confusing mess.

"I'll go with you, Meena. We can talk." Eviana offered and looped her arm through Meena's, both girls walking out of the office leaving the men behind.

Jon shot up from the table. "No…" He groaned when they disappeared rather quickly and sighed, shooting Joe a glare. "You couldn't stop them?" Joe merely shrugged, a dark expression crossing his face. "Alright, what the fuck happened, man?"

"I walked in here earlier and Randy was…assaulting Meena…" The amount of anger flowing through his body and eyes told Jon he wasn't screwing around. "He's gonna pay for touching her." He vowed darkly, clenching and unclenching his fists trying to control his temper. "So, what's with you and the pistol?"

"Evie? Nothing man, I did wrong by her. Seriously wrong." Jon grunted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and felt the bitterness on his tongue with the next words coming out of his mouth. "She's with…Bray now." When Joe raised a brow, Jon explained what happened between him and Eviana earlier that night and how they'd hashed everything out.

"Damn. How could you treat her like that, bro?" Joe knew about Jon's feelings for Eviana, so this wasn't surprising how the man reacted to another man being with her. "And what the hell is she doing with Wyatt?"

Jon didn't bother defending himself. "I treated her like that because I'm a scumbag and a dick. And yes, Bray Wyatt." The man's name left a bitter taste on Jon's tongue whenever he said it. "New topic, what the hell is going on with Meena? Orton again?"

Nodding, Joe cracked his knuckles and the sound of bones snapping reverberated off the walls of Meena's office. "He never stopped and I have no idea what his next plan is regarding her. I need you to keep your eyes and ears open, bro, and see if you can find out any information for me."

"I'll ask around and see if Renee has heard anything. I thought Orton had a new broad?"

Joe snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, one that can't travel with him on the road because she has her own job and goals to pursue. So naturally, he's trying to get some sugar on the side like he did with his ex-wife. The guy is a fucking scumbag and I wanna rip his larynx out." His temper was starting to soar again.

* * *

"Jon really likes you." Meena declared while walking the hallway with her arm linked through Eviana's, glad they had some time to catch up with each other alone. "He talks about you a lot."

"Is that right?" Eviana could feel the guilt tearing her apart inside and hated it because she honestly enjoyed being with Bray. "What does he say about me?" Her curiosity had gotten the better of her, despite the fact she had a current man in her life.

"He doesn't understand why you seem to hate men. He's a dick at times and admits it, but I get the impression he was more than a dick towards you."

They walked into catering and took a seat at a nearby table, Meena doing most of the talking. She could tell something was going on with Eviana. They'd been friends too long and she knew whenever Eviana wasn't happy. It came with the whole 'best friend' status.

"That's an understatement." Eviana grunted, starting to peel the paper off the water bottle she had, keeping her eyes glued to it. "He's constantly taking his anger out on me and I don't understand why. It's all been verbal, nothing physical, but it still hurts all the same. Jon is just NOW coming out of his shell and treating me better, but it's too late. I'm dating someone else."

Meena raised a brow, feeling sympathetic for her friend because she knew all about Eviana's crush on Jon. "You have to do what's best for you. If Jon really cares about you as much as he says he does, he'll start thinking about what's best for you too. Don't be so harsh on him. When it comes right down to it, he's a scared little boy trying to deal with fame as well as come to grips about his attraction to you. Jon just needs a foot in his ass every now and then, Evie."

Why hadn't she come to Meena sooner with this problem? She was absolutely right. "Thanks, I needed to hear that. We agreed to try to be friendly towards each other, but with his temper he needs to get a handle on it." They stood up after a few minutes and started heading back to Meena's office since her break was almost up. "What about you and the Samoan Adonis?" Eviana decided a change of subject was definitely in order and she was curious about Meena's relationship with Joe – Jon's best friend.

"We're…I don't know actually." Meena admitted sheepishly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "He wants to be more, but I have this rule about mixing business with pleasure…as you very well know." Turning the corner, Meena suddenly froze in her tracks and halted Eviana too, swallowing hard. "Shit."

Eviana opened her mouth to question Meena on why she stopped abruptly and immediately snapped it shut, spotting none other than Randy Orton talking to her current boyfriend, Bray.

"What the hell?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bray spotted the girls before Randy did and instantly lit up at the sight of Eviana, leading the way over to them. "Hey honey." He greeted, bending down to brush his mouth against hers softly.

Smiling, Eviana enjoyed the feel of his lips against hers and pulled back before turning to look at her best friend. "This is Meena, my best friend and partner in crime. Meena, don't know if you've met Bray, but…"

Meena cracked a hesitant smile, nodding and tried her best to ignore Randy. "We've seen each other around a few times." So THIS was Eviana's new man, how interesting.

"Hello again, Meenie." Randy made his presence known, refusing to be ignored and winked at her, sliding his tongue out to wet his lips.

Swallowing hard, Meena couldn't pretend he didn't exist when he blatantly greeted her, not wanting anyone to know their personal issues with each other. Or rather Randy's inability to accept the word 'no'. "Randy." She murmured in a quiet greeting, glancing at him before turning her eyes back to Eviana and Bray. "We really should be getting back to my office."

"Go for it, I'll meet you there in a few." Eviana assured her, feeling Bray wrap an arm around her waist while Randy left to get ready for his match that night. "Tell Jon for me, will you?"

"Sure…" Meena didn't know why, but leaving Eviana with Bray alone didn't set well with her.

Once Meena was out of sight, Bray turned his full attention on his girlfriend. "What was that about?" He whispered in her ear, nuzzling it with his nose and mouth.

"I have no idea…" Eviana partially lied, having a sinking feeling Randy Orton was the reason behind Meena's skittishness and snuggled further against Bray. "People get stranger and stranger here. Not including you, of course…"

Bray chuckled from low in his throat, pulling her closer to him if that was possible. "Honey, you have no idea just how strange I can be." He kissed the crown of her head and reluctantly released Eviana because she had to get back to Ambrose soon. "So what's going on with Meena?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's still embarrassed about being caught with Reigns." It was easier to call the man by his wrestling name since a lot of other WWE Superstars were named Joe or associated with the name in some way. "I do have a feeling something bad happened, not with Reigns though, but she hasn't told me about it yet. She will though when she's ready. Anyway, how's my man doing?"

Bray liked the way she referred to him as her man. "I'm good, honey. And you? Ambrose treating you better or should I go pound some manners into him?"

Giggling at his playful protectiveness, Eviana shook her head and squeezed his hand. "We talked it over and decided to try to be friendly. He was brutally honest with me about how he felt and so was I. I never realized how much we were hurting each other until now, but I did tell him if he ever calls me what he did this morning or disrespects me again, I'm lodging his balls in his throat and quitting." She meant what she said and Bray couldn't help laughing at his spitfire.

"Good, but how the hell were you hurting him though?" That part Bray didn't understand.

"By looking past him like he was nothing. I was only doing it because of how he treated me." Eviana explained, deciding to leave it at that and laced her fingers with Bray's before kissing him again. "I have a feeling things will be a lot more peaceful now."

* * *

"Goddamn it, where are they?"

"They should've been back by now."

Not even a minute after Jon said that, the door opened and Meena walked in, immediately rushing into Joe's arms. She was trembling from head to toe, tears in her eyes and Joe instantly knew why. Randy had gotten to her again. Jon noticed there was no sign of Eviana and frowned, standing up from the medical table.

"Where's Evie?"

"With Bray." Meena whispered, burying her face in Joe's chest and tried to calm down. "Randy was there."

"I'm gonna kill that mother fucker." Joe growled, holding her tighter against him and rubbed her back, taking another deep breath to calm himself down. Meena was on edge right now and his temper would send her flying over it for sure. "Calm down, baby girl. He's not gonna hurt you, I promise."

Jon was already out the door upon hearing Eviana was with Bray, feeling somewhat relieved. Like him or not, he knew Bray wouldn't let anything happen to her. At the very least, Randy wasn't bothering her either and that's all Jon really cared about was her safety. He quickly made his way down the hall, ignoring the pain in his knee and stopped at the sight of Bray and Eviana talking outside of the Wyatt Family locker room. Why couldn't that be him with her, Jon thought with a heavy heart, and reluctantly made his way over to them. He had to tell Eviana what he found out from Joe regarding Randy Orton and see if she would ask around as well.

Randy Orton would be stopped one way or another.

* * *

The moment Jon spotted Eviana and Bray together, he had to do everything in his power not to let his temper skyrocket. "Peaceful maybe." He walked up to them, hearing the last bit of what Eviana said and cleared his throat. "Evie, can I talk to you a minute? It's about Meena." He didn't want to tell her what Joe confided in him in front of Bray because it was none of the man's business.

Raising a brow at Jon, Eviana noticed Jon's blatant ignorance toward Bray and moved to stand in front of him. "What about her?" She asked in a clipped tone, not afraid to talk to Jon in front of Bray and felt his hands caress her arms up and down with his fingertips. Whatever Jon had to say, he could in front of both of them or he didn't have to say it at all.

Jon decided Bray might as well hear it too. "Meena came back to her office crying. Did you notice she was shook up?" He waited, continuing when she nodded in affirmation. "It was because of something Orton did to her." Clenching his fists tightly at the mere thought of that bastard laying a finger on someone he considered a close friend, it took a lot for Jon not to snap. "Steer clear of him." It wasn't a request, merely an order and Jon didn't care if Eviana thought it was disrespectful or not.

"Wait…slow down a minute, Randy did something to her?" Why hadn't Meena mentioned anything about that? Disbelief filled her voice and Eviana swallowed hard, wondering if she'd been so consumed with herself she hadn't noticed Meena's demeanor. "God he was here too. He was talking to Bray and…" She trailed off, looking up at Bray and rubbed the back of her neck somewhat awkwardly. Why had Bray been talking to Randy? Surely they weren't friends, right? "Is she okay? Is she safe? I let her go off by herself and I shouldn't have…"

Stupidity and guilt consumed her body from head to toe, wishing she'd paid closer attention to her best friend. Bray felt the sadness and turmoil radiating off of her and instantly pulled her into his arms, kissing the crown of her head softly. He had to soothe her somehow. Randy had approached him to talk about a possible storyline the writers were talking about in their meeting and he had no idea about what transpired with Meena. That's not what Randy talked about during their short conversation prior to the women approaching them. Meena had scurried off rather quickly, but Bray chalked it up to wanting to give him and Eviana alone time.

"Calm down, honey." He murmured in her ear, rubbing her back with his strong hands in front of Jon, bright blues focused solely on her.

That was easier said than done, Eviana thought, clinging to Bray trying to let his comfort seep into every pore of her body. Her eyes moved to an uncomfortable silently seething Jon and could feel the animosity oozing from him. "Did she make it back to her office?" She had to know, the question burning hotly on her tongue.

"She's fine." Jon nodded, locking eyes with his beautiful assistant. "Joe is with her now."

"What did he do to her?" That question was directed at Jon.

Jon eyed Bray skeptically, not expecting the man to converse with him. "I don't feel like going into fucking details about it right now, man." It was blunt and honest. "Let's just say he wasn't happy she refused to go out with him and leave the rest up to your imagination." He really had to get the image of stabbing Bray in the eyeballs with forks out of his head.

"Bray, did Randy say anything to you about it?" Eviana asked softly, not pulling away from him and silently sighed a breath of relief when he shook his head in response. "That poor girl…" It took every ounce of resolve Eviana had inside of her not to start crying, but couldn't hold back a soft sniffle.

"That's fucked up." Bray commented, not missing the sniffle from his girlfriend and wanted to beat the snot out of Randy Orton now for upsetting her. "I just met him. Haven't been around him much since I came up to the main roster. He's a little strange, but…didn't come off as someone who hurt women."

"Fucked up is putting it mildly." Jon turned his attention back on a distraught Eviana and felt his heart break a little inside his chest. "Do you wanna go see her? Or you could call her if it'd make you feel better. You didn't know what happened otherwise you wouldn't have let her walk back alone." He assured in a raspy soothing tone, wanting to reach out to touch her and he normally would have had it not been for Bray.

Eviana couldn't, not right now because she didn't want Meena seeing her upset and felt sick to her stomach. "I'm going back to the hotel. She's fine with Joe and your papers are on the desk. They're ready for you. I'll see you tomorrow, Jon." Walking away from both men, Eviana knew Bray would follow her and didn't stop until she was outside, her mind whirling with so many thoughts. "I want out of here. I don't want to be here anymore."

Bray wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, willing to do just about anything for her. "You gonna be alright?" He guided her to his truck, never releasing her and kissed the side of her neck before nuzzling it. "Talk to me."

"There's nothing I can say, honestly. I just found out my best friend has had problems with one of the top Superstars in the company we work for. And she hasn't told me about it. I'm just…dumbfounded right now, I guess."

They arrived at the truck and Bray lifted her inside since it was high up. Eviana made a mental note to stay away from Randy Orton as much as possible and leaned her head against the glass window, closing her eyes. Reaching over, Bray took her hand and laced their fingers together, letting Eviana know he was here for her if she wanted to talk. All Eviana did was squeeze his hand in response and Bray turned the radio on to drown out the tense silence. Bray vowed to protect her from anyone, including Randy Orton if need-be. Looking over at Bray, Eviana cracked a small smile and was thankful to have his support. She just hoped Meena would be alright with Joe and not think of her as a bad best friend.

* * *

Stretching in the hallway for his match, Jon grunted feeling just a slight twinge in his knee instead of burning pain. Whatever Meena's magical hands did helped tremendously and Jon was grateful for it. Now he could get through the match without feeling like his knee could give out any second. It was stronger and stretching helped with his agility. His eyes narrowed when Randy Orton bypassed him in the hallway, a fuming expression on his face.

Jon couldn't keep his mouth shut, not after hearing what the dick did to Meena. "Takes a big man to harass a defenseless woman, huh?" For once, his mind was on something other than Eviana.

Screeching to a halt, two shades of blues full of ice and intensity met and Randy wanted to belt the rookie in the face. "What was that, Ambrose?" He demanded icily, blue eyes blazing with rage.

"You heard me." Jon shot back coolly, not backing down, especially to the likes of Randy Orton. "How'd it feel forcing yourself on a defenseless woman? Make you feel like a man?" His own gaze spit blue daggers back at the veteran. "So, who else you looking to rape since you can't get Meena? Eva Marie? Summer Rae? Or how about a married woman like Natalya?"

Randy didn't appreciate being called out and clenched his teeth, growling under his breath. "Watch your tongue, Ambrose. What I do is none of your business or anyone else's." If he wanted Meena, he would have her and nobody would stand in his way. "Meena had it coming and she knows it." Choosing Jon's rookie partner over him, for instance.

"No Orton, Meena just recognized you for what you are."

"Oh really? What's that?"

"A piece of shit."

Randy instantly stepped up, a few inches shorter than Jon and squared his shoulders, trying to intimidate the man. "Fuck you, Ambrose!" He hissed, bringing his fist back and plowed it forward into Jon's face, watching him drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes. "Last warning, stay out of my business or you'll regret it."

Groaning, Jon rubbed his sore jaw and immediately got back up on his feet. "Stay away from Meena or YOU'LL regret it." He advised in a dark voice, eyes never straying from Randy. "Stay away from all the women, period, dick."

"And what if I don't?" Randy contradicted, amusement clearly shining in his eyes and enjoyed the blood trickling from the rookie's lip. Good, it served him right! "What are YOU gonna do about it, mother fucker?"

He loved taunting the rookies because they always thought they were better than the wrestlers who were already on top of the WWE chain. With his cockiness also came arrogance and Jon took advantage of it. Randy barely had time to notice the tackle until his head slammed against the cinder block wall, rattling his brain. Growing up on the streets and surviving at such a young age, Jon knew how to fight dirty. A simple punch to the face was nothing compared to what he'd been through in his life and Randy Orton made a huge mistake throwing a fist his way.

"Leave her alone, asshole, or it's not just me you'll have to worry about." Jon promised, hacking a wad of spit on him and walked away, leaving Randy unconscious while he went out for his match.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

News of Randy being attacked spread like wildfire backstage. Meena worked on Trinity Fatu's knee –she was known to the WWE Universe as Naomi, the USO's newest valet, and married in real life to Jonathan Fatu, who was Jimmy USO- and somehow managed to keep her eyes from popping out of her skull. Earlier she had a confrontation with Randy that ended with Joe chasing him off and now he'd been attacked? Was Joe responsible for it? Nobody outside of Jon and now Eviana knew about her involvement with Joe. They hadn't decided if they were in a relationship or just messing around with each other yet. It'd been going on for 3 months and Meena had the time of her life with Joe, thoroughly enjoying spending time with him.

Meena spent a few days off in Pensacola, Florida with him and Joe returned the favor, coming home with her to the Black Hills of South Dakota. They could be seen from the windows of her home in Custer, South Dakota, where Meena had been born and raised. It was a small town on the outskirts of the Black Hills and where Mount Rushmore was also located. There was nothing quite like waking up and standing on her back patio deck with a cup of java, watching the sunrise over the Black Hills. It truly was a breathtaking sight and one Meena missed immensely whenever she went to Pensacola with Joe for their days off. For the most part, they received the same ones, but there were a few times when they had oversea tours and wouldn't get a day off for 3 weeks straight. Luckily, that only happened a handful of times a year in the WWE, wanting to satisfy their oversea fans the best they could.

"That fool was knocked unconscious, according to what Nattie told me." Trinity broke through Meena's deep thoughts about home and shook her head, stretching her leg whenever instructed. "What do you think about it, Meena?"

"Don't really care. He's an asshole to 99% of the roster anyway, so whoever did it probably got tired of his smart mouth and shut it for him." Meena replied nonchalantly, not wanting anyone else finding out what happened between her and Randy Orton earlier in her office. "Was he sent to the hospital?"

Trinity chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, for precaution. Jonny and Josh were smartasses and saluted him while the EMT's rolled him out of the arena. It was hilarious. Then Joe joined in and did it too. I'll admit, I joined in the fun. Good thing Orton was unconscious, eh?"

"Yeah, definitely."

Meena laughed only because Trinity did, but on the inside she was terrified Joe was responsible for the attack. Then again, he stuck around with his cousins, the USO's and Trinity to show their love to the Viper. She had to talk to Joe about this, not wanting him jeopardizing his wrestling career because of her. He'd been irate earlier when he walked in and saw Randy pinned her into the corner of her office, his hand pinching her nipple through the top she had on punitively. His tattooed forearm was also pressed against her throat and Randy made sure she couldn't give him a shot to his manhood, nudging a muscular thigh between her jean covered legs. There was no way she could fight him off or push him away, having been scared for her life since Randy had cut off her air supply. From the moment she stepped foot into WWE, Randy had pursued Meena and asked her out at every Raw, Smackdown! and live event. Every time, she gave him the same answer – No. That word had apparently grated on his nerves and he was done being nice, trying to force her into going on a date with him. He was the main reason her and Joe kept their time together discreet and why she hadn't took the next step to have a full-fledged relationship with the Samoan Adonis.

"Hey, Hubs and I are going out tonight for a couple drinks. You should join us. Joe and Josh are coming too. Please? I don't wanna be the only girl." Though Trinity enjoyed being around the twins and Joe, some girl talk was needed as well since she didn't trust a lot of the WWE Divas on the roster.

That caught Meena's attention, her brow quirking dubiously. Joe hadn't told her about going out with his cousins and Trinity tonight after the show. "Gonna have to take a rain check, Trin. I'm not feeling up to going out tonight and we have an early flight to catch in the morning for the next event."

The weekends were usually when the WWE Superstars, Divas and employees let loose and had fun. Meena usually joined in the fray, but not after what happened tonight. The last thing Meena wanted to do was spend hours in a club with too loud music or drinking too much to where she had a hangover in the morning. She sighed with relief when Trinity took her rain check and didn't badger her further, finishing up the Diva's leg before cleaning up her office since nobody else was coming in for her services.

Whipping out her cell phone, Meena sent Joe a text while wiping off her cot everyone sat on to receive massages. **Just had an interesting talk with Trinity. **

A few minutes later, her cell phone beeped signaling Joe responded. He had his own special ringtone. **What about? How are you feeling? **He was still worried about her and it made Meena both smile and die a little inside, not wanting him losing concentration in the ring because of her.

**I'm fine. She said you were going out with her and the twins tonight after the show. Care to elaborate? **Meena sent back, packing up the rest of her belongings and stepped out of her office, locking the door behind her.

There was a 5 minute pause before Joe replied. **Fuck, I forgot about that. I'm so sorry, baby girl. I'll cancel and come to your room tonight.**

Meena frowned, not sure how to feel about Joe cancelling plans with his family to be with her. **No, don't worry about it. I'm just gonna take a bath and sleep. Not feeling too good, so I'd be a bore to you anyway. I'll talk to you tomorrow at the arena. Night. **Shutting her phone off, Meena slipped into her rental vehicle and drove off to the hotel, desperately seeking an ice pack since her throat was slowly starting to swell.

Imagine Meena's surprise to find the stubborn hardheaded Samoan waiting outside of her hotel room when she arrived 20 minutes later. Joe cracked a boyish smile, wearing black jeans and a polo, his raven tresses pulled back in a low bun at the nape of his neck. It never ceased to amaze Meena how Joe's appearance always made her weak in the knees and her heart rate pick up in speed. Not saying a word to him, Meena unlocked the door to her room and let him inside before someone spotted them together.

"I thought you were going out with your family tonight?" Meena asked softly, sitting on the bed to kick her shoes off and looked up at Joe inquisitively.

"And leave you alone after what happened tonight?" Joe shook his head, kicking off his own shoes and sat on the bed beside the woman he'd fallen in love with over the past 3 months, taking her hand in his. "Told them I had something better to do, got a double headlock for my smart mouth and off they went to have fun without me. I'd rather be here with you anyway."

"Joe…" Meena groaned, pulling her hand out of his and walked over to stare out the window. "You should've went with them and had a good time. You've been so busy lately and I would be fine without you."

She was trying to push him away again and Joe couldn't figure out why, chalking it up to Randy's attack. "Baby girl, I want to be here with you, not out with them." He said patiently, walking over to join her at the window and placed his hands on her hips, kissing the side of her neck. "I know what you're doing."

"Oh really? And what's that?"

Joe spun her around to face him, cupping her face in his strong hands and softly kissed her lips. "Stop pushing me away from you. I'm not going anywhere, or have you not figured that out yet?"

Meena's leaf green eyes stared into deep grey depths, seeing all the truth in his words swirling through them. "I need you to be honest with me about something." At Joe's nod, she wet her dry lips and took his hands from her hips to hold them in front of her, tears forming. "Please tell me you're not responsible for what happened to Orton tonight."

"Of course not!" Joe exclaimed, no hesitation in his voice and wondered why she was so concerned about Randy Orton all of a sudden. "Is there something going on between you two I should know about?"

Blinking, Meena didn't expect that question to pop out of Joe's mouth and released his hands, her heart beginning to crack down the middle. "W-What?! How can you can even ask me a ridiculous question like that?! You saw what he did to me! How could you even…" Then she realized she'd done the exact same thing to him by assuming Joe had been the one behind Randy's hospital visit. "You had nothing to do with it." It was a simple fact. "I-I'm so sorry, Joe. I didn't…I just don't want you ruining your career before it has a chance to fully take off."

Joe calmed down at her concerned words, his Samoan temper on the verge of skyrocketing. That was until she explained herself. "I wouldn't fuck my career up for the likes of that asshole."

However, Joe had received a text message from Jon saying the problem had been taken care of and to rest easy. At first, he didn't understand it, but now it all made perfect sense. Jon had been the one to take Randy out and Joe owed the man a beer for knocking the scumbag unconscious. Deciding not to tell Meena, Joe simply pulled her into his arms and passionately kissed her, stopping both of them from fighting with each other. Meena melted in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck and felt Joe lift her from the ground, her legs encircling his waist. Joe sat on the bed with Meena straddling him and slid his strong hands up her top, pushing it up over her head. He was gentle with her, knowing she was sore from head to toe after the attack by Randy. That dick was in the hospital hopefully eating through a feeding tube and wouldn't bother anyone for a while, thanks to his best friend.

"How about a nice hot bath together?" He suggested, wanting Meena to unwind as much as possible and the bath would help soothe her aching muscles, especially her bruised neck.

"Mmm that sounds nice." Meena approved, reaching around Joe's head to unravel his hair from the band he had it in, loving how it cascaded around his shoulders and down his back. "If I have to be shirtless, so do you."

Joe chuckled, raising his arms in the air and let her remove the polo shirt, dropping it to the floor on top of hers. Standing, he carted her to the bathroom and set Meena on the sink, unfastening her dress pants to slide them down her silky smooth legs. He loved how soft they were and knew it was from the Veet she used instead of regular shaving cream with a razor. Once her pants were off, Joe removed his and pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth before turning to start the bath water. Luckily, it was big enough for both of them to fit comfortably and was also a shower, even having a bench to sit on. Turning his attention back to Meena, Joe lifted her from the counter and set her on her feet, removing her bra and then bent down to remove her panties. Meena stepped out of them, flushing from head to toe, always embarrassed every time she showed her bare body to the Samoan.

"Never be ashamed of your body, baby girl. It's perfect, or damn close." Joe rumbled, taking off his boxer/briefs and lifted her in his arms to deposit her in the water.

A few seconds later, Joe joined her and shut the water off, pulling Meena to lay back against him. He didn't want sex to be the only reason they hung out together. Sure, it was a major plus and he thoroughly enjoyed making love to Meena, but he wanted to know her inside and out. Everything about her including family, friends that weren't on the road and anyone else that influenced her life Joe wanted to know. He already had plans to have her meet his family the next time they were in Pensacola, wanting to make their relationship official first.

"You're too good to me." Meena turned around halfway to look up into Joe's eyes and pulled herself up by his shoulders to softly kiss his lips, rubbing her nose against his. "I'm sorry for earlier…"

Joe pressed a finger to her mouth and shook his head, pressing their foreheads together. "Be mine, Meena." He couldn't hold it back any longer, lifting her to where she straddled his lap and sat up in the tub, stroking her back soothingly.

"W-What?"

"I'm serious, I want you to be mine completely. I don't want to hide from people anymore and sneak around. It was fun for the first 3 months, but I want more. And something tells me you do too." Joe wanted to be brutally honest with her, especially after what happened earlier at the arena with Randy Orton.

Meena swallowed hard, not expecting Joe to profess his feelings to her and let out a shaky breath. She already knew she was in love with Joe and being with him completely is what she wanted. Why bother fighting it? Sure, Meena was worried about the repercussions from Randy Orton and the rest of the WWE, but she couldn't help who she fell in love with. Nobody could. Joe was her everything and without him, Meena wouldn't be happy with another man the way she was with him. If he asked her right here and now to marry him, she would because that's how much Meena loved him.

"Yes."

Joe wasn't sure he heard her right, both thick black brows rising almost to his wet hairline. "Did you just say…?"

Smiling tearfully, Meena nodded and sealed what she said with a kiss, cupping his face gently in her hands. "I'm yours, Joe. I have been for a while and I'm tired of hiding too."

"Good, it's settled then. We belong to each other and nobody else." Joe lifted her out of the tub and carted Meena to the bedroom part of the hotel, slowly making love to her for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Reaching the hotel, Bray grabbed their bags and opened the door for Eviana once again. "You look tired, honey." He commented, walking beside her into the building and moved his long dark hair over his shoulder.

"I am."

Eviana didn't bother hiding how she felt, exhausted in every way possible and looked forward to a hot bubble bath with some type of alcohol. And she hoped Bray joined her for both, wanting to spend some quality time with him. They stood in line for 5 minutes before receiving the key card to their hotel room and Eviana wanted to smack the receptionist for openly flirting with coworkers instead of simply checking them in. However, she just wished the cock-hungry whore goodnight and took the elevator, too tired to take the backstairs. The ride up was silent, Bray and Eviana in their own deep thoughts. A few minutes later, they were finally in the room and Eviana instantly kicked her shoes off, taking the clip out of her hair too. She slid her jacket off and tossed it on the nearby table near the door before collapsing on the bed, raven hair fanned all around her. She drew her knees up to where she could start rubbing her feet and smiled when Bray joined her moments later. Bray kneeled in front of her and took over the foot massage, his strong hands soothing her weary feet.

"What's on your mind?" Bright blues fastened on Eviana's stress-filled face and Bray hoped she opened up to him.

"You can read me well." No matter what she did, Eviana couldn't help feeling like dirt for leaving her best friend as bait. Why didn't Meena tell her about Randy pursuing her sooner? "I know feeling bad for what happened to Meena is pointless because I had no idea it was happening, but I can't help it. She could've been seriously injured or worse had Reigns not shown up to stop him. It just makes me wonder if he's eyeballing anyone else…" Her words trailed off, a full body shiver of dread coursing through Eviana's body at the mere mention of the possibility.

Bray wondered the same thing, but hadn't voiced his opinion. "I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see."

He bent down, kissing the arch of her foot and decided it was time to get this beautiful woman's mind on something other than work. Smiling softly, Eviana felt breathless at his touch and those incredible bright blue eyes searing her deep inside. They slowly turned a darker blue that reminded her of the ocean. How did she get lucky to meet such a wonderful man like Bray?

"You're so wonderful to me…" She murmured softly, caressing his soft hair and the smile remained implanted on her face.

Chuckling softly, Bray swapped feet to start another massage and his gaze never left hers. "I'm tryin' to be. I really like you, honey." He admitted in a husky voice, not afraid to tell her and hoped Eviana felt the same way.

"I really like you too, Bray." She meant it and moaned out when he hit a sensitive spot on her foot.

Jon would never want her; Eviana had to cut her losses, keep it professional with Jon and move on with Bray. That's what she needed to do, but her heart kept gravitating toward Jon whenever they were alone together. Tonight was a huge eye-opener for Eviana, especially after his heartfelt confession about their attitudes toward each other. Jon was a tough egg to crack, but once he did earlier that night and opened up, Eviana felt herself falling further for him. It had to stop; there had to be a line drawn somewhere if she continued being with Bray.

Moving from her feet up her silky soft legs, Bray felt how tense her muscles were and suddenly stood up, offering his hand to her. "You want a hot bath? Relax a little and then I'll rub you down – work out some of these knots in your body." He suggested, hating to see her so stressed out and strained.

That sounded heavenly, Eviana thought, taking his hand and let Bray guide her into the bathroom. While she bent over to turn the water on in the tub, Bray looked through the bag of toiletries and pulled out some bubble bath Eviana had. It was strawberry, the same scent lingering on her, and Bray groaned against the bottle once he popped the top on it. Eviana turned to take the bubble bath from Bray, poured some in, swished her hand around the water to make the bubbles form and turned around to wrap her arms around Bray's waist.

"Join me?"

"You don't have to ask me twice."

* * *

Pumping iron, Jon tried keeping focused on his workout instead of his beautiful assistant, having a few hours before needing to be at the arena for the show. He'd been playing duck and dodge with Eviana for the past month because he didn't want to fly off the handle if he saw her with Bray or the damage Randy had inflicted on him. Jon normally wore a hat with a wide brim until he could reach makeup to get the bruises on his face covered. Randy didn't take too kindly to having his head rammed into a cinder block wall by a rookie and had attacked him a few times from behind. No matter how hard he tried not to think about Eviana, she kept running in and out of his mind. It drove him to near insanity, especially at night when he was in bed alone. How he longed to feel her touch and body against his. The time would come, he just had to be patient and wait for everything to fall apart with Bray.

Finally stopping, Jon quickly showered and took his time dressing, not wanting to go to the arena. He didn't want to face the woman who kept haunting him, but he had to. Avoiding his personal assistant forever definitely wasn't the answer to winning her over. Jon put the ball cap on his head, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a buttoned up short-sleeved dress top, Jon headed to the arena to do what he loved – his ultimate passion. Upon arrival, Joe asked him to spar in the ring for a little while and Jon accepted the offer, giving him the perfect excuse not to go to his dressing room. He wasn't ready to face Eviana yet.

"So what's up with you and Ice Queen or whatever you call her?" Joe asked, locking up with Jon and was instantly shoved back to bounce off the ropes.

"Nothing. Don't wanna talk about it." Jon grunted, peeling his t-shirt off and tossed it over the top rope before locking fingers with Joe to test their strength.

Joe shook his head, twisting Jon's wrists to point up to him with their fingers still entangled. "You need to fucking tell her how you feel about her already, man. Stop being a chicken shit." He was tired of seeing Jon hurt simply because the man didn't know how to open his mouth and talk about his feelings. "Just drop your balls and do it."

"How about you shut the fuck up and just wrestle?" Jon didn't want to think about Eviana right now and decided distracting himself with his job, practicing or in front of thousands of fans was the way to do it. "I'll talk to her when I'm good and ready. Now lock up."

An hour later, Jon and Joe parted ways to get ready for the show. He missed sharing a locker room with Joe because if they forgot something at the hotel such as tape or kneepads, they borrowed and used each other's quite a bit. Walking into his dressing room, Jon's whole body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat from the sparring session with Joe.

"Hey." He greeted softly, using the t-shirt to wipe away sweat from his chest.

Eviana had a hard time pulling her gaze away from the sweaty specimen standing before her, eyes giving his body a full onceover. "Hi." She greeted, tearing her eyes from Jon to look down at the current documents on her lap, pretending to focus on her work.

Why did he have to walk in here slick with sweat? Temptation clawed at her insides quite a bit when it came to Jon, but she was with Bray now. Eviana wouldn't do anything to mess her relationship up with Bray either, not even for Jon because she genuinely liked him. Trying to keep Bray in her mind, Eviana failed and bit back a groan, wishing Jon would put on a shirt or paper sack to cover his slick body. Jon could feel her inner turmoil and walked over to stand beside her, damp rock hard abs in her face.

"Anything interesting on the agenda?" He asked, glancing down at the paperwork and could tell Eviana was concentrating a little too carefully on it. Inadvertently, Jon placed his hand on the table mere inches from hers, leaning on it while reading over the schedule and nodded approvingly.

Finding it hard to breathe suddenly, Eviana swallowed past the lump in her throat and kept her eyes focused on the paperwork for fear of losing all control if she looked up at Jon once. "Just a signing." She managed to croak out softly, fighting back a tremor threatening to overtake her body.

Being this close to Jon was a hazard to her relationship with Bray and he hadn't even touched her! Think of Bray – wonderful, kind, sweet Bray, she mentally coached, setting the schedule on the table to go over Jon's list of hotels he'd be staying at. Unaware of her reaction to him, Jon was more focused on just staring at Eviana and took in her gorgeous hair, the beautiful on her smile not missed either.

"How are you?" He asked, dropping down to be eyelevel with her in a squatting position and concerned pale blues studied her face intently.

"Fine – I'm fine."

She made the mistake of turning her head to meet his eyes and sucked in a sharp breath, her heart skipping a beat or two. They were the palest shade of blue with just a hint of grey beneath. Eviana had always been entranced by his eyes, snaking her tongue out to swipe across her desert dry lips unconsciously.

"You?"

Jon's eyes narrowed in on her sweet mouth, his breathing also quickening along with hers and tried to think straight, but it was hard doing so around this woman. "I'm – uh – fine." He stuttered, nodding to reassure himself and knew being this close to Eviana was treading on dangerous ground. As much as he enjoyed danger in his life, this particular type Jon tried avoiding at all costs. "So, just a signing?"

"Yes, unless you'd prefer more?" Eviana retorted with a wink, letting him know she was joking.

The ice had finally broken between them and awkwardness was gone for the time being. "Nope. Sounds good to me." Jon slowly rose to his feet in front of her, once again showcasing his nicely toned physique. "You alright? You seem edgy tonight?"

She had to lie again. "Just trying to finish this so I don't get behind again." If Eviana thought about standing up right now, her knees would surely give out on her, so she remained seated.

"Right well…I need to take a shower." Jon announced, not believing there wasn't something wrong with her, but his current physical problem in his jeans had to be taken care of.

A half an hour later, Jon stepped out and cursed, realizing he forgot to bring his bag in. Eviana was out there and he had to retrieve it in just a skimpy white towel he stole from the hotel. When would he learn to bring his own on the road like Joe did? Another reason he missed sharing a locker room with the man. Little water droplets slowly slid down his rock hard body in tiny rivulets and Eviana couldn't stop her eyes following them. What the hell was Jon thinking walking out here nearly naked?! Was he trying to give her a stroke?

"Forgot my bag." Jon smiled sheepishly over at his personal assistant and crossed the room to pick it up, frowning when he realized something was missing. Eviana had moved to sit on the bench and accidentally sat on Jon's Dean Unstable Ambrose hooded sweatshirt he wore to the ring. "Evie, I need my sweatshirt you're sitting on, darlin'." His towel covered crotch was now in her vision and Jon bent down to be eyelevel with her, their eyes locked again.

Eviana had to think of something to do quickly before she threw caution to the wind and ravaged this man, needing space desperately. His hand slid on the bench where his sweatshirt was and pulled it from beneath her backside, her scent lingering all over it. Jon spotted the skirt she wore then and licked his lips, aching to touch her creamy soft thighs. They were making each other breathless the longer Jon stood there and she jumped slightly when a drop of water from his hair landed on her thigh, snapping her eyes up to meet his again. By now, Jon's resolve had crumbled into a pile of dust and he inhaled sharply, finally taking the chance covering his mouth with hers in a passionate kiss. Mildly surprised when she began returning the kiss instead of slapping him silly, it also didn't shock Jon when Eviana pushed him away moments later.

"I'm sorry, Eviana." He lied, lips burning on hers and Jon couldn't lie about how he felt any longer. Joe was right. "Fuck that, no I'm not."

Crushing her against his chest roughly, Jon kissed her again this time harder and didn't care what the consequences were. He had to taste her sweet lips against his again. Ready to push him away, Eviana instantly snaked her arms up to wrap around his neck and held Jon tightly against her, deepening the kiss. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue to slide inside her mouth and tasted each other for the first time. Was this really happening? Or was this another heartbreaking dream? Eviana's mind swirled with so many thoughts and emotions while delving fingers in his sopping wet curls, their mouths in a current dance of enchanting passion. Jon responded with his hands on her back, one hand sliding up to her neck to entangle his fingers in her own soft hair. It was something he longed to do since the moment his eyes landed on Eviana and he found out she was his personal assistant. Lifting her from the bench, Jon gently caressed her tongue with his and explored every crevice of her mouth. The feeling of her against him was almost too much for Jon to handle, physically trembling against her quavering body.

It was truly the most soul searing kiss he'd ever shared with a woman and Jon never wanted it to end.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Wet rock hard body pressing against her blouse covered chest made Eviana breathless, uncontrollable moans spilling from her mouth. She couldn't break the kiss, feeling every ounce of fight leave her body. Bray had left her mind while in the arms of Jon, caressing his muscular neck with her hand and moved lower to his neck, broad shoulders and burly arms. Whimpering, Eviana gripped them again trying to hold herself up on the bench and Jon's arms tightened around her waist, keeping her against him. The height of ecstasy rose and threatened to explode between them along with their hearts, or so it felt like. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Jon moved his mouth down across her jaw line and throat, nipping and suckling alternately.

The only thing they had to lay on was the uncomfortable bench and Jon didn't want Eviana hurting her back laying on it, so he did the next best thing. He deposited her on his barely covered lap, the thin towel being the only clothing he had while her skirt rode up her thighs to bunch around her hips. It was a good thing he was sitting down because currently Jon's legs felt like spaghetti noodles from the intensity of this current make out session. Venturing back up to capture her mouth with his again, Jon groaned at how succulent her swollen lips tasted and skimmed a hand up her thigh. It was soft and creamy to the touch, silky smooth, just as he assumed it would be. His fingers skimmed just under the hem of her skirt and Jon admitted only in thought she felt like heaven, but dripped with beautiful sin.

Something Jon had never seen in a woman before.

As soon as Jon's fingers skimmed the hem of her skirt, alarm bells went off in Eviana's mind reminding her of Bray and destroying the passion haze clouding her rational thinking. "I can't do this…" She whispered breathlessly, trying to pull away from Jon, but his arms simply tightened around her.

"Yes you can…" Jon wouldn't let her get away from him that easily, not without a fight. "You want this and so do I…"

When he didn't listen, Eviana flicked both ears with her acrylic nails and was dropped on her backside to the hard concrete floor. "I can't do this!" Scrambling up to her feet on shaky legs with ragged breathing, Eviana stumbled back several feet from an angry looking Jon, tears burning her eyes. What the hell just happened between them? Why did she let it happen?

Jon heard the beating of his own heart and saw the unshed tears in Eviana's eyes, feeling instant contrite. "Fuck, I'm so sorry, Evie." He apologized, not moving toward her and rubbed the back of his neck, confusion crossing his rugged features. "I shouldn't have…"

"You're right, you shouldn't have." She cut him off abruptly, pressing a hand over her pounding heart and blinked, letting a few tears slip down her cheeks from both embarrassment and guilt. Eviana had just cheated on Bray. She hurt an innocent man who was nothing except kind and sweet to her. "I have to go…"

Gathering her things hastily, Eviana couldn't be in the same room with Jon right now, her words coming out in a shaky rush. A few papers managed to escape the pile of paperwork and Eviana dropped to her knees to retrieve them, shaking like a leaf. Jon sighed, securing the towel around his waist and helped her pick them up, hating how scared she currently looked.

"Don't cry." He held them out to her, frowning when Eviana refused to take them. "Evie, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…scare you or anything." There was no way he regretted kissing her though or feeling her body against his.

There was nothing she could say to make this better or change what happened between them. Eviana snatched the papers away from him and stood back up, looking around the room quickly to make sure she grabbed everything. Even if she forgot something, any of it could be replaced. The realization of what just transpired between her and Jon was too much to handle, everything she'd gathered dropping to the floor. Eviana was on her knees again, hand slowly sliding down the wall crying her heart out with Jon standing behind her watching. She'd done the ONE thing she promised never to do. Kissing Jon and hurting Bray all at the same time, even though the sweet man had no idea of her treachery yet. That alone made her sick to her stomach and Eviana could only stay there until she calmed down enough to walk. Pushing herself up from the floor, Eviana pressed her forehead against the cool wall and tried to stop the tears from pouring out of her eyes. It wasn't working out in her favor.

Noticing how unbalanced she was, Jon darted forward and caught Eviana before she collapsed on the floor again, his arms instantly encircling her. "Calm down, Evie." He soothed in a low raspy voice full of concern and worry. "Calm down before you leave or else you're going to drop."

"Don't touch me!" Eviana cried out, pushing away from him and desperately needed a shower to scrub Jon's prints off of her body.

Without another word, Eviana threw open the door and ran out of the dressing room past everyone in the hallway, not caring who saw her. She plowed through the exit doors and felt the rain pouring down, soaking her from head to toe. It was a current torrential downpour with lightning streaking the sky followed by roaring thunder. The rain cleansed the tears from Eviana's face while she ran to her rental vehicle, coughing once behind the wheel and started the ignition. The only thing Eviana cared about at the moment was getting as far away from Jonathan Good as possible.

20 minutes later, Eviana was inside the hotel trudging up to her room in soaking wet clothes and the tears hadn't stopped. How could she do this to herself and Bray? Slamming the door to her hotel room shut, Eviana shed her clothing and jumped into the shower, putting the spray temperature as hot as she could stand it. Then she recalled everything that happened between her and Jon at the arena, forcing Eviana to her knees with the hot sprays pounding down on her shoulders. Bray would never forgive her for this and it broke her heart. Because a moment of weakness, she would lose a great man and hurt him in the process. Scrubbing her body from head to toe, Eviana sobbed violently through it all and didn't step out of the shower until the hot water had completely vanished.

Stepping out of the shower, Eviana collapsed on the bed wrapped in just a towel and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Bray. Forgive me…" Were her last words just before the darkness consumed her body.

* * *

Pacing the hallway like a caged animal, Bray was worried sick about Eviana and was sure he'd put a hole in the floor outside of Ambrose's dressing room. Ambrose was out doing his match currently and Bray hadn't been able to find Eviana. Nobody seemed to know where she was either. He tried her cell phone and it went straight to voicemail. Either it was dead or she shut it off. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, Bray hoping she was alright and not dead in a ditch somewhere. His bright blues targeted Ambrose walking toward him back to his dressing room and Bray stepped in his way, squaring his broad shoulders.

"Where is she?" He demanded, skipping past the small talk and glared at the older man standing in front of him.

"I don't know." It was the truth and he was worried about Eviana too. "She took off. Try her hotel room."

If she hadn't jumped a flight to go home a day early because of his asinine attempt at seduction. Also, Jon refused to tell Bray what happened because it wasn't his business and he'd already been in a fight that night. Bray nodded, turning and storming away to find his girlfriend, taking Jon's advice to check the hotel. He planned on doing that anyway. Screeching tires to a halt 15 minutes later, Bray took the stairs two at a time to avoid being stopped by any lurking fans in the lobby.

"Eviana, honey, you in there?" Bray rapped on the door a little harder when she didn't answer right away. "Eviana?"

A groan escaped her lips as Eviana's eyes slowly fluttered open, hearing the pounding on her hotel room door followed by Bray's deep accented voice. Her head pounded furiously against her skull from all the crying she'd done and Eviana honestly didn't feel like company tonight. She just wanted to be alone. Stumbling over to the door through half-lidded eyes, Eviana opened the door to stare back at a vexed Bray. Dropping her midnight blue gaze to the floor, Eviana grunted when Bray wrapped his arms around her trembling form. Trying to keep her composure wasn't possible.

"What happened honey? Did someone hurt you?" Bray whispered, holding her tightly and ushered her back into the room so they could talk privately. "Ambrose said you took off. What's wrong?"

She couldn't do it. Eviana couldn't break his heart this way. Fresh tears poured down her cheeks and Eviana sunk down on the bed, not realizing she was in just a towel still. How could she kiss Jon when she had a great man like Bray? It didn't make sense. Bray was really worried now and knelt down in front of her, taking both of Eviana's hands in his forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Did someone hurt you? Eviana, you can trust me." Bray pleaded, hating how hard she cried and tried racking his brain to make sure it wasn't something he did.

"Just leave me, Bray." She whispered heartbrokenly, pulling her hands out of his and couldn't look into his eyes. "I don't deserve you. I-I'm scum of the earth and I-I don't deserve a great guy like you in my life…"

Hearing that confession, Bray suddenly rose to his feet and folded his arms in front of his chest. "What happened, Eviana?"

Rocking back and forth on the bed, Eviana knew she had to tell Bray after saying that and covered her face with her hands. "Jon and I…kissed…" She confessed in another whisper full of regret and turmoil, her body trembling from head to toe. "I don't know why. It was wrong and there's no excuse, none at all. I'm so sorry, Bray. I'm sorry…" That was all Eviana could say and wrapped her arms tightly around her midsection.

"You kissed him?" Bray wanted to clarify what she just said, his expression completely neutral while staring down at her.

She could only nod and bit her bottom lip, hating the tone of his voice because Eviana couldn't tell if Bray was angry, sad or simply didn't care what she did. Seeing the rejection or rage in his eyes would break her heart further, so Eviana kept her eyes lowered. So she sat there while he began pacing back and forth in front of her, trying to gather his own thoughts and feelings about this sudden turn of events.

"Tell me what happened. Everything." He ordered, refusing to comfort the raven haired beauty.

The memory of what happened pierced her brain and Eviana explained everything that happened, not leaving a single detail out. She didn't know why Bray wanted this information and didn't question it. If it meant keeping him in her life somehow, Eviana was willing to do just about anything. She cried throughout the whole explanation and tightened the towel around her body, the nausea overtaking her stomach again.

Bray clenched and unclenched his fists angrily, not believing what he just heard. "So he forced himself on you?" He growled, bright blues flashing dangerously.

"The second time, I kissed him back." Eviana admitted, not able to let Jon take the full heat for what happened and wiped her tears away. "He apologized for the first time, but then kissed me again after he said he wasn't sorry for doing it." That part was still fuzzy to Eviana. "I-I wanted to push him away. I wanted to run and get as far away from him as I could…"

Mentally plotting Jon's demise in his head, Bray pulled Eviana to side sideways on his lap and stroked her back gently, needing her to calm down. From what she described to him, it sounded like fear and that angered him more than words could say. Still, even if Jon had forced himself on Eviana, she didn't push him away and it made Bray wonder if she felt something for Ambrose.

"Eviana, do you have feelings for him?" He bluntly asked, brows drawing together while staring down at her.

"No…" She whispered in reply, lying through her teeth, but there was no way she could have a relationship with Jon. It wasn't possible. Eviana slid off his lap to secure the towel around her body again, scrubbing a hand down her face. "I don't feel for him what I feel for you, Bray. I honestly don't know what I feel for him to be quite honest, but I do know I want to be with you. I love you." Was it possible to love two men at the same time?

Bray had been around the block a few times and, as much as it hurt him, Eviana needed time and space to figure out what exactly she wanted. To sort her thoughts out. "Honey, I'm gonna sleep in a different room tonight." He announced gently, not moving to comfort his crying girlfriend. "I do love you, Eviana, but ya need to figure out what you want. We'll talk in the mornin', alright?"

Nodding, Eviana didn't blame him for not staying with her after what happened with Jon. "I understand." She stared out the window, not wanting to watch Bray walk out of her room and possibly out of her life. "I'm sorry." She whispered sadly, dropping her head forward and closed her eyes, the tears continuously flowing.

Bray didn't want her to think they were over, not yet at least. She wasn't the only one who had thinking to do, he did too. If Eviana had feelings for Jon, he didn't need that type of drama in his life. As much as he hated Ambrose, Bray would never want to take something or someone that didn't belong to him fully. He kissed the top of Eviana's head on his way out the door, closing it gently behind him. As soon as she heard it shut, Eviana crumbled to the carpeted floor and curled up in a tight ball by the window, silent sobs tearing throughout her body. Once again, exhaustion lead to her passing out a second time from crying.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shuffling his feet back and forth, Jon stared at the door for what seemed like hours and contemplated if he should knock or go back to his room. He had come back to the hotel, showered, dressed in a pair of jeans and a white beater before making his way to see Eviana. The look in her eyes before running out of the arena away from him haunted Jon. He had to make things right between them before it was too late and Eviana ended up putting in her resignation as his personal assistant. Nobody else could deal with his smarmy attitude, dry sense of humor and temper the way she could. Jon had to make sure she was alright or he wouldn't get a good night's sleep, not that he deserved it. Squaring his shoulders, Jon raised his hand and knocked on the door, prepared to receive whatever backlash from Eviana she threw at him.

Groaning at the incessant knocking, Eviana managed to pry her bloodshot midnight orbs open for a second time that night. Her whole body ached from head to toe, Eviana wanting nothing more than to sleep for the next decade. Eviana's head also pounded furiously from all the crying she'd done that night, feeling completely drained of energy and emotion. Lifting her head, Eviana somehow peeled herself off the carpeted floor and made it to her feet without keeling over, still in the towel. She stumbled over to the door through half-lidded eyes; the same way Eviana answered the door for Bray earlier that night. It was no surprise when the door opening revealed Jon and Eviana had the overwhelming urge to slam it in his face. He was the LAST person she wanted to see tonight after what happened at the arena. Her lips still tingled from his lips on hers and Eviana leaned against the doorframe, staring up at him with saddened eyes.

"What are you doing here, Jon?" She croaked out softly, clearing her throat and winced since her throat felt drier than a desert.

"Evie, what happened at the arena?" Jon whispered, staring down at the raven haired beauty clad in only a towel with worry evident in his pale blues and facial features, sliding his hands in the front pockets of his dark jeans. "What did I do to scare you to the point of making you run?"

Tightening the towel around her body, Eviana narrowed her eyes and couldn't believe the asinine questions he just asked her. "You kissed me, Jon. Or did you forget that part?" She shot back in a whisper over her own, fresh tears pooling her eyes. "You kissed me and forced me to like it when you KNOW I'm dating someone else."

The thought of Bray broke the dam and the tears poured forth like two rapid unstoppable streams. She couldn't get the vision of his heartbroken face out of her mind and felt the guilt slowly eating away at her. Eviana didn't blame him for being angry and upset, wishing there was something she could do to make this situation right, but the wound was still fresh her actions caused. It was nobody else's fault except hers and Eviana took full responsibility, not knowing how Bray was supposed to forgive her for her indiscretion. Not wanting to deal with this anymore, Eviana turned away from the door and walked back into her room, sitting on the bed with her head lowered.

"Yes, I kissed you." Jon followed her inside, letting the door close behind him and didn't appreciate her cold attitude towards him. "But I didn't force you to like anything else, Eviana. You kissed me back because you WANTED to. You felt something, just like I did and you can't deny it."

"No I didn't…" She argued, still in denial about her feelings for Jon and shook her head, taking a pillow to bury her face in since drawing her knees up when give Jon a flash of her lower extremities. That could NOT happen. "I love Bray. Why did you have to kiss me, Jon?" Eviana knew it wasn't entirely his fault, but right now it was easier to place the blame on the man she used to despise.

He shot her an incredulous look, eyes narrowing this time. "If you haven't noticed lately, Eviana, I have feelings for you." That was hard to for Jon to admit aloud, but if he had any chance with this woman, he had to be completely truthful with her. "I kissed you because I wanted to. I wanted to know if your lips were as soft as they looked…" Moving to stand in front of her, Jon's voice lowered to a husky rasp and let his words trail off.

"I need to get dressed…"

Shivers coursed through her body at the sound of his voice. Once Jon made the move toward her, instincts kicked in forcing her to roll off to the other side of the bed away from him. She wouldn't let this happen again. Flying into the bathroom, Eviana slammed the door shut behind her and sucked in a sharp breath, shutting her eyes. She managed to remember to grab her bag on the way, dropping it in front of her and flipped the lock on the door. Her heart raced along with her mind, Eviana hating how strong of an effect Jon had on her body. Pushing away from the door, Eviana stared back at her reflection and gripped the sink with her hands, letting more tears fall freely. She did not want to cry in front of Jon again, trying to get her emotions out while alone in the bathroom. After getting herself under control, Eviana managed to pull on cotton shorts and a tank top, her usual sleeping attire, and brushed her hair along with teeth, tossing everything else back in her bag. She couldn't delay any longer and reluctantly unlocked the bathroom door, walking out seeing Jon hadn't left yet.

He sat by the cracked window with a lit cigarette between his fingers, staring out in at the pouring rain, a flash of lightning lighting his face for a moment. Why couldn't it be Bray with her instead? Eviana was vulnerable when it came to Jon and was afraid she wouldn't be able to resist him. Suddenly needing a drink, Eviana retrieved a beer from her mini fridge and cracked it open, figuring a cold beverage would take the edge off Jon being in her room. Jon turned to watch the raven haired beauty sit on the bed with her knees drawn up to rest her chin on them, the open beer in her right hand set on the bed. Whether she liked it or not, they were talking about what happened tonight. They had to make sense of this situation before it escalated and Eviana had to decide who she ultimately wanted to be with.

"Why did you run from me, Eviana?" Jon tried again, studying her intently and could see turmoil inundating her face.

"You scared the shit out of me, Jon. I didn't expect you to…to kiss me or anything else that happened." Eviana confessed softly, taking a sip of her beer and refused to meet his eyes. If she was getting through a conversation with Jon, there could be no eye contact because that's what seemed to get her in trouble with him. "I didn't want anything further to happen and I knew if I stayed, we would've ended up doing something we'd regret. Or at least I would regret." Considering she was with another man at the moment and cheated on him…Eviana felt nauseous, setting the beer on her nightstand.

Walking around the bed, Jon sat on the bed in front of her with piercing blues and took her current appearance in, his expression passive. "I didn't mean to scare you tonight, but…would you really regret being with me? I don't think you would and I know I damn sure wouldn't. The only thing I do regret about this is the fact I scared the shit out of you."

Her eyebrows furrowed together while staring back at Jon wide eyed, not believing what he just declared to her and Eviana could feel her heart begin racing again. "Jon, I'm with Bray. Did you not hear me?" Her voice had a dubious tone to it, hating how her body reacted to Jon's words.

Why was he affecting her this strongly? Not even Bray affected her this way and Eviana couldn't figure it out. She wanted to understand where all of this was coming from considering Jon never once gave an inclination he had feelings for her until she started dating Bray. Was that it? Did Eviana dating someone else finally push Jon over the edge? If that was the case, she wanted to punch Jon in the nose for being a coward and not telling her sooner how he felt. Scowling, Eviana stood up from the bed and began moving slowly back and forth, wrapping her arms around herself.

"We've been at each other's throats for the past year and all of a sudden you want to be with me?"

"As crazy as it sounds, Evie, yes I want to be with you. And I think on some level, you want to be with me too. You're just trying to ignore it." Jon accused softly, standing from the bed to tower over her and couldn't believe how much her raw makeup free beauty made him breathless.

"No."

Eviana couldn't fall for his words no matter how sweet they were and began walking past him toward the bathroom, forcing Jon to stop her. His large hand wrapped around her upper arm, pulling her back to stand in front of him and their eyes met – two shades of blue clashing. Their chests slammed together and Eviana could feel herself falling under the same spell she did at the arena, snaking her tongue out to wet her dry lips. He could see the desire swirling in her eyes and dipped his head, softly pressing his mouth to hers. His lips were tender and soft, not demanding anything from her only pleading to care a little bit.

"Tell me you don't want this, Eviana, and I'll go." Jon challenged in a low raspy voice against her mouth, his chest rising and falling faster than normal.

She wanted to. She wanted to push him away, but something inside of Eviana made her pull Jon closer, shaking her head. "Don't go."

Then she kissed him this time, wrapping her arms around his thick muscled neck, moaning softly in his mouth. The feeling of his soft mouth against hers caused Eviana's world to tilt, her brain in a dark passion haze not letting her think a single coherent thought. Jon groaned, pulling her tighter against him and deepened the kiss, coaxing her mouth open enough to slide his tongue inside to taste her again that night. His hunger for her was like a strong current rushing through his body, sucking on the tip of her tongue before gently raking his upper teeth down her lower lip. One hand slid down her back to grab a handful of her luscious backside while Jon pressed her hips against his to let Eviana feel how much he desired her.

Jon's erection pressed against her cotton short covered sex jolted Eviana right back to reality. His mouth began sealing to her neck, backing her up toward the bed and alarm bells began ringing in Eviana's head. Pushing her hands against his muscular chest, Eviana shoved Jon away with as much strength as her small body could muster, just like she had earlier at the arena. Her whole body trembled from both desire and fear, tears filling her eyes at what just happened. She did it again! Kissing another man other than her boyfriend! What the hell was wrong with her?! Bray had been so wonderful to her when Jon was a complete dickhead and she was supposed to throw all of that away? Now all of a sudden, Jon wanted her and she was supposed to dump Bray for the man who treated her like garbage for a straight year? Eviana felt like throwing herself off a cliff or out the window, gripping her hair tightly in her fingers. Was she losing her mind? Her legs felt like jelly and Eviana had to sit down, plopping on the bed with her eyes glued to the floor. She didn't know what to do anymore.

"You need to leave, Jon." She finally spoke in a cool tone, needing time alone to think things through regarding the two men currently in her life.

He wasn't going anywhere yet, refusing to back down when Jon had her right where he wanted. She told him not to leave! "What is it, Evie?" He demanded breathlessly, tempted to pin her on the bed and force her to come to terms with how she really felt about him. "I know you want me. Why the fuck are you pushing me away?"

"I don't know what I want, Jon! How can I break Bray's heart when he's been nothing but sweet to me? How can I choose a man who has treated me like complete shit over the past year? I have someone who loves me and I thought I fell in love with him! And then you come along and shit all over it!" Eviana shouted, hating the truth spilling out of her mouth because she just inadvertently confessed how she truly felt for Jon. "Just leave." She had to think about this without Jon here because for some reason, Eviana's brain refused to work around him.

Jon heaved a sigh, knowing if he pushed her any further they'd end up fighting. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. "I know I've treated you wrong, but you have to give me a chance to make it up to you." Jon's heart had quickened when she claimed she thought she was in love with Bray. Thought being the key word in that sentence. "I'll see you tomorrow, Evie."

As soon as the door closed, Eviana fell back on the bed covering her face with her hands, mouth still swollen from Jon's hot kisses. The tears once again fell. She hated how much crying she'd done and wished there a way to dry her tear ducts up. They stung and were overworked for one night. Jon's words pierced her mind while Eviana curled up in a tight ball, sobbing violently. She couldn't deny he had a valid point and the fact he admitted to wronging her was a big step for Jon. The man never admitted to his faults. He wanted a chance with Eviana and she would give it to him, but Bray was in the way of that. How could she drop her sweet boyfriend? How could she break his heart and be with someone who treated her horribly? Eviana eventually fell asleep in a heartbreaking slumber, not knowing what the hell to do or who to choose.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Waiting impatiently outside of the arena the following night, Jon pondered if Eviana would show up after their confrontation. He glanced at the clock every few seconds and ripped the watch off his wrist, stuffing it in his backpack he carried around everywhere he went. After the intense talk with Eviana, Jon went for a long drive and ended up going to the next city, not bothering to sleep. It would evade him anyway. He was too wired, hurt and confused about this situation, the twisting sensation in his gut telling him Eviana would not choose him in the end. The arena backdoor opening jolted Jon temporarily out of his thoughts, snapping his head around to see who came out of it and frowned. What if he scared Eviana off? That hadn't been Jon's intention and he feared deep in his bones he did it anyway.

"Damn it." Jon reluctantly headed inside to start preparing for the event that night, trying to push Eviana out of his mind.

An hour later, Eviana finally made an appearance in blue jeans and a long sleeved red shirt, her black hair pulled up in a messy plait hanging over her shoulder. Black sunglasses remained over her eyes. Honestly, Eviana felt like a truck ran her over going 100 miles an hour and contemplated skipping coming to the arena tonight. The work she had to do could've easily been done in her hotel room far away from Jon. However, she couldn't avoid or deny facing Jon either. She was his personal assistant and, sooner or later, he would come hunting her down anyway. Setting her things down, Eviana started the paperwork she had to get through and wished the Advil liquid gels she popped prior to coming to work kicked in.

Her head was pounding severely from hours upon hours of crying; one of the only reasons she'd gotten sleep was due to passing out from fatigue. This issue between Jon and Bray slowly ate away at her insides because she had no idea who she truly wanted to be with. It should've been a no-brainer. Bray treated her like a queen and she did love him, but…was she IN love with him? Eviana didn't know; deep down in her heart she felt something for Jon and the connection between them wasn't missed either. Her crush on him had turned into something more and Bray had helped her forget about it almost entirely. Eviana was also confused and tried understanding where all this sudden affection from Jon originated from. It didn't matter because she'd made the decision after he left last night to keep their association strictly professional.

Guilt coursed through every part of Jon's body because he was the cause of Eviana's emotional distress. "Evie?" He called out in a soft rasp, taking a hesitant step toward her and longed to discuss what happened the previous night.

"Just let me get my work done, Ambrose." Eviana shot back in a monotone voice, not looking up at him and slid her sunglasses up on top of her head.

What happened between them last night was ancient history, as far as she was concerned. Eviana planned on talking to Bray later that night when she had a moment to sneak away from Jon's dressing room. She wanted to know if he still wanted to be with her, to explore their feelings further. If Bray gave her another chance and forgave her for allowing the kiss with Jon, Eviana's choice had already been made. She knew the type of temper Jon had on him and the man treated her like garbage over the past year since she became his personal assistant. Eviana couldn't forget that, no matter how much she enjoyed his kisses and touch. Bray could make her happy if she gave him a chance and happiness is all Eviana wanted in life truthfully.

"What's on the menu tonight, Evie?" He asked, trying to steer them in a neutral ground instead of doing what he really wanted.

Such as gathering her in his arms and planting another heated kiss on her luscious lips. Jon sincerely hoped she didn't look in his eyes because she'd find that sentiment swirling in his pale blues. No matter how hard he tried to hide his feelings for Eviana, Jon failed every single time. He didn't want to alienate her further from him and wished he knew what to do to right all the wrongs he'd done. It was maddening and tiresome to find the answer, only to come up blank at every turn he made.

"Photo shoot at 5 before the show, so I suggest you get ready for it." It was a quarter till 5 and Eviana didn't want him running late because of her.

Frowning, Jon yanked the shirt over his head to replace it with one of his WWE merchandise tops, the sleeves cut off to show off his brawny arms. There was no time for him to shower, not that he needed one. Jon simply took a bottled water out of the water cooler all dressing rooms had and dumped a good portion of it over his head, shaking the excess liquid off. His hair seemed to look better when it was drenched for photographs as opposed to the 'dry' curly haphazard look.

"Can we at least talk about last night?" He finally probed, not looking at her while finishing up his hair.

"No."

Continuing her paperwork silently, Eviana slowly drifted her eyes shut at the warmth Jon's body produced seeping into her back. His musky scent permeated the air around her, slowly clouding her mind and blocking her train of thought. Even with him standing over her reading over the schedule, Eviana read it herself to make sure everything was the way she wanted it. 3 autograph sessions in a row Jon would not be happy with, but it wasn't the first time she had to do it and certainly wouldn't be the last. Vince ordered it and, by now, Eviana didn't care if Jon got temperamental over it. She was doing her job, simple as that. The sooner she finished with this schedule and the rest of her paperwork for the evening, the sooner she would hopefully be back in Bray's arms away from the temptation of Jon. The only goal on her mind that night was talking to Bray and convincing him to give her another chance to prove she truly did love him. However, the doubts still lingered in the back of her mind, hard as Eviana tried destroying them.

"3 in a row?" That was one thing Jon did not miss while reading over the fresh schedule over Eviana's shoulder, his hand cramping at the thought of all that writing for the fans. "Any way out of that?" Why did this woman have to smell like gardenias every time she walked into a room? It wasn't fair to him! None of this was!

"No." Another even response.

Jon didn't blame Eviana for his schedule and knew she did the best she could, even though he gave her hell for it almost all the time. He enjoyed screwing with her and thought maybe she would joke back with him. "Alright, just thought I'd ask." Planted his hands on the table to box her in effectively, Jon knew there was nowhere for Eviana to escape and he had her captive. "I really think we should talk about what happened, Eviana. I can't stand you being this cold towards me." He whispered, emotion evident in his voice along with heartache, meaning every word he said.

"I'm busy doing my work right now, Ambrose. I don't have time to talk to you." He was being more overbearing than usual, looming instead of being his normal cocky preening self.

Finding it hard to breathe again, Eviana slowly opened her eyes once she felt Jon's scruff against her cheek and could feel tears forming in her sore eyes. Hadn't she shed enough tears over this mongrel? Eviana did what she could to remain focused on her work, knowing the consequences if she looked up into those pale blue orbs. They would suck her in and make her do something against her will, the color managing to always hypnotize her somehow, someway. It couldn't happen again. Eviana would not be taken advantage of by Jonathan Good, not even if her very life was at stake.

"Evie, we both know you're not going to talk to me outside of this room, so we'll do it now." Jon reasoned quietly, moving away from her to flip the lock on the door and returned to where he was, determined to hash things out between them. No matter what the cost or how long it took. If it meant missing out on his photo shoot, so be it. "Please look at me."

"Jon, please just let it go…" Eviana pleaded softly, gasping when he spun her chair around and yanked her out of it to stand in front of him, his hands wrapped tightly around her upper arms to prevent her from getting away from him. He knew her better than she assumed. "Please…I can't…"

Unable to hold them back, tears rushed down her face much like the previous night as her eyes finally looked up into solemn pale blues. All Eviana could do was grip the front of his shirt, every part of her body crying out for him, but her mind refused to let her make the jump. Her heart wanted him too, not Bray. It was her mind Eviana always followed and listened to, for good reason.

"Evie…"

"This is over between us, Jon." She cut him off, extracting his hands from her arms and took several steps back to give them each space. "I want Bray, not you." Repudiating to meet his eyes as soon as those words left her mouth, Eviana figured it was the best way to tell Jon what she wanted and he couldn't tell she was lying through her teeth.

Jon narrowed his eyes, seeing her head lowered and could feel his heart tearing in two because she was blatantly lying to him. "Why don't I fucking believe you then?" He demanded, gripping her shoulders and forced her eyes to meet his again. "Look me in the eyes and say it. Don't look away from me. If you mean what you said, it shouldn't be a problem for you." Seeing the truth in her eyes would be the only way Jon would back off and leave her to be happy with Bray Wyatt.

"I don't have to repeat myself, especially to you." Eviana pushed him away from her as hard as she could, barely making him move an inch. Jon towered over her and there were moments he scared her to death, his moves in the ring for instance. Her excuse was the best Eviana could come up with on the fly, not thinking Jon would fight her so strongly on this topic or what happened between them. "Just leave me alone. If you don't, I'll have to do something you won't like."

"Enlighten me." Jon retorted, folding his arms in front of his chest instead of reaching out to touch her again. "What are you gonna do to me that you haven't already?"

Did he throw a gauntlet, a challenge, at her? Yes, yes he did. Eviana would answer it, not backing down and felt her temper rising vastly at his arrogance. "I'll find someone else to work for. I won't be your PA anymore if you don't leave me alone." It was the only card she had left to play and Eviana silently prayed it worked, not sure Vince McMahon would let her work for another WWE Superstar.

Quite frankly, that was the best idea Jon heard yet and he'd thought about sending her off to work for someone else. It'd been brewing in his mind ever since he caught her talking to Bray Wyatt in the cafeteria. That was the moment he realized just how much he wanted to be with her and not for only one night either. He was thankful she had brought up this subject first, slowly nodding his head in agreement.

"I think you're gonna have to." He whispered regretfully and closed the distance between them, cupping her face to softly brush his mouth against hers. Jon craved them against his, even if this was the last time. "This isn't fair to you, Eviana…" Rubbing his scruffy cheek against hers briefly, Jon felt fresh tears pour from her eyes and kissed her again, making it tender and loving as possible. "I want something you can't give me…"

Eviana couldn't push him away and gripped his wrists to keep his hands on her face, swallowing hard. "Stop it." She susurrated pitifully, feeling her heart shattering in her chest and it was enough to take her breath away. Maybe finding someone else to work for was the best thing to do for her career and state of mind. "You really want me to find someone else to work for?" If Eviana wanted to make things work with Bray, Jon couldn't interfere and kiss her anymore, or have these tender moments with her. They had to go back to strictly being professional or it wouldn't work and she would end up losing Bray. "There's no way we can – we can go back to the way things used to be?"

Could they? Jon doubted it and the thought of her being with Bray instead of him made him nauseous. "No – yes – fuck, I don't know. I don't want you working for someone else, but I agree with you. Things will never go back to the way they used to be between us." Professional or otherwise. Jon was only being honest with her, voicing his concerns and could feel Eviana slipping out of his grasp. No! He had to keep her with him, even if she was only his personal assistant. At least he would have Eviana in his life in some way. "Just…work with me, Evie. I'll keep things level, alright?"

Minutes of silence ticked by between them until Eviana's voice cut through the thick tension in the air. "Fine. No more kissing, touching, nothing of the sort. Understood?" Jon had one final chance and if he blew it, she was gone.

Grabbing his duffel bag, Jon gave a firm stiff nod in her direction and cleared his throat, walking past her toward the bathroom. "Got it, Evie." Looking away from her tear-streaked face, Jon shut the door behind him and left her out there alone, needing to figure out another way to get through to Eviana.

He wasn't giving up, not without a fight.

Eviana sat back down at the table where her paperwork lay and squeezed her eyes shut, folding her arms on top of it to bury her face in them, crying her heart out. She was exhausted emotionally, mentally and physically, the lack of sleep catching up with her. Deciding to head back to the hotel to sleep, Eviana packed her belongings up and left, sending a quick text message to Bray. They had to talk tonight before anything else happened.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It wasn't surprising to find Bray sitting outside her hotel room door upon arrival later that night. His back sat against the wall with his knees bent to press against his chest and currently having a staring contest with the wall opposite of him. His mind was racing, brooding over why Eviana asked him to come to her hotel room. It should've been a good thing, but then again maybe she wanted to break things off with him privately instead of at the arena. Since WWE didn't have him scheduled for the show that night while they continued dicking his character around, Bray stayed at the hotel and went straight to Eviana's room. He hadn't bothered checking his cell phone until after an hour of waiting outside her room. Something told him to do it and Bray was glad he had. Last night had been hell for him, sleeping without Eviana in his arms. It explained his bloodshot sky blues – no sleep.

"Bray…" Eviana called his name softly, not wanting to startle him out of his deep thoughts and watched his eyes slowly lift to look at her. "How long have you been here?"

Scrambling to his feet, Bray became concerned at the tears in her eyes and didn't touch her, even though he wanted to. He hated seeing this woman cry. "Eviana, what the hell is going on?" He demanded gruffly, stepping into the room as soon as she opened the door and closed it behind him, hot on her trail.

"I'm fine." That was far from the truth. Eviana wiped away a few stray tears from her cheeks and set her bag on the floor, turning to look up into bright blues. "T-Thank you for coming."

"Like I wouldn't?" Bray retorted, sitting on the bed beside her and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "I was here before you sent me that text. I had to see you, make sure you were okay. Have you…thought about any of it since last night?" That was a dumb question, but one Bray needed the answer to.

Nodding, Eviana kicked her heels off and removed her coat, tossing both of them against the wall. She wasn't in the mood to be proper and neat, dying for a beverage with a high volume of alcohol in it. Standing from the bed, Bray quickly stopped her from going toward the mini bar in her room and pulled her to stand between his legs.

"Bray, I need a drink. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Do you want a beer or something?" She sounded exhausted, not having the strength to fight him off after dealing with Jon at the arena. "Please…"

"Sit down, I'll get it." Bray was worried she would collapse on the way to the mini bar and poured each of them a hefty dose of bourbon. "Drink this, it'll calm your nerves." He settled down beside her again, watching her face squint at the brown liquid burning down her throat and tried to hide his amusement. "Not a big bourbon drinker, I take it?"

Eviana coughed a few times and shook her head, cracking the barest hint of a smile. "No, I'm not from Louisiana like you." She mused, nudging him gently and stared down at the brown liquid in her glass tumbler. Downing the rest of it in one gulp, Eviana set the tumbler on her nightstand and turned her body to fully face Bray, setting his empty glass next to her. "How are you?"

"I'd be better if you told me your reason for invitin' me here tonight." His deep accent seeped through his low tone, the alcohol making him a tad braver with Eviana. "Talk to me, honey."

"It's all I've been thinking about." Eviana admitted openly, placing her hand over Bray's and didn't look away from him. "I told Jon tonight I want it to be strictly professional between us or else I'm finding someone else to work for." Blinking tears back, her voice was hoarse from crying so much. "I'll admit this, I do feel something for him, Bray. But it's nothing compared to what I feel for you. I love you, not him. I want to try to make it work between us. If you don't want to…try, I understand. I won't lie to you about how I'm feeling inside though. I refuse to choose a man who treated me like shit for the past year over one who's treated me like gold."

"Eviana, I told you last night how I feel, but…I'm gettin' a little old to be playin' out a high school drama." Bray pulled his hand away from her to lean both elbows on his knees, his eyes averting to the floor.

"A high school drama?" Eviana echoed, sounding confused and perplexed, not understanding what he was saying. "That – That's not what this is, Bray. This is what I've decided, what I am deciding. I choose you. You don't want me? That's fine, but I'm telling you right now, there's nothing more of me and Ambrose. I don't want him." She sounded so sure of herself, but yet deep down inside, Eviana still felt that hesitation from deep in her heart.

Bray didn't know what to think or believe anymore, looking back at her. "You already said you feel somethin' for him. Don't tell me one thing then try to tell me another." He slowly stood from the bed, eyes narrowing down at the woman he'd spent a great deal of time with lately. "You say you choose me, but you're not really sure, are you?"

The spark in her eyes flared up along with her 'take no prisoners' attitude, the same one she'd used on Jon since day one. "Yes I'm sure, Bray." She stood up from the bed as well, fed up with crying and pondering over what happened between her and Jon. Her focus was solely on Bray right now. "Those feelings I have for him are meaningless. If you don't want to at least try to work this out with me, then you're wasting both of our time." Stalking past him toward the bathroom, Eviana needed a moment alone to calm down and splashed cold water on her face.

A few seconds later, a pair of partially covered tattooed arms encircled her waist and lips sealed to her neck. "Am I still wastin' your time?" He rumbled in her ear and heard a moan escape her lips, turning her around to face him. "Answer me."

"No, now you're not." The feeling of his mouth against hers ignited a fire deep inside of Eviana, letting her body go on autopilot. "Bray…" She breathed against his lips, caressing his sides and started pulling the shirt out of the jeans he had on, whimpering when he stopped her.

Bray had a lot to make up to his beautiful girlfriend and captured her mouth in another kiss, this time deeper, hotter and longer, slamming her back against the bathroom door moments later. Eviana didn't mind a little rough sex with Bray, trusting him completely and let him start undressing her while nibbling her neck and ears. Deep in the back of her mind, however, she wondered if Bray was the right choice to be with. Only time would tell. Bray's hands worked deftly to remove her top and bra before stooping down to kiss between her breasts, unfastening her jeans next. He loved undressing this woman, growling hungrily at the smell of her arousal infiltrating his senses. Nipping and licking his way down her flat stomach, Bray remained on his knees and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties, sliding them down her soft smooth legs. Before Bray claimed her again, he had to taste her and familiarize himself with Eviana's body from head to toe.

Something wasn't right. This wasn't the Bray she knew and trying to make herself fall in love with. What Eviana felt on her skin wasn't loving caresses; instead hard brutal kisses that would surely leave bruises. Pulling away from him, Eviana managed to turn them around so Bray pressed against the door and fell to the bathroom floor, landing on her backside with a smack. She was completely naked and tried covering herself up with her hands over her breasts. Bray didn't register how scared she was and crawled on top of her, his erection pressed against her inner thigh through the pants he wore.

"Bray, no…" Eviana whimpered, trying to scoot out from beneath his big body, but it was like moving a mack truck. He wasn't budging an inch. "Stop it, this isn't you…"

"What do you ya mean, honey?" He nuzzled her neck and ear, not registering the fear in her voice and reached his hands down to unfasten his pants, freeing his pulsating erection.

Eviana gasped the moment his cock tried to push past her bone-dry folds. She was no longer aroused, the disquietude she felt from Bray only heightening. It all came to a head when his teeth bit down on her ear to the point of drawing blood. Eviana let out a scream and managed to nudge her foot between their bodies, shoving Bray off of her as hard as she could. Slamming against the door, Bray jolted out of his licentious mindset breathing heavily and stared back at his girlfriend in bewilderment. Cupping her bleeding ear, Eviana scrambled away from him on her one hand and feet, tears of affliction gushing down her cheeks. Somehow, she managed to get to her feet using the bathroom counter as leverage and hissed at her freshly teeth pierced ear.

"This isn't you." She repeated distantly, snatching the robe from the hook near the sink and quickly tied it around her waist before pulling her hand away from her ear. "Y-You're not acting like the Bray I know." Her words were incredibly unsteady, trying to calm her rattled nerves.

Bray rose to his feet, confused by her words and zipped his pants up since he hadn't fully removed them. "Eviana, what the hell are you talkin' about?" He took a step toward her and frowned at the pure terror in her eyes. It stopped him in his tracks, his gaze moving to her bleeding ear and his stomach tightened. "Honey…"

Why had he been so rough with her? Was Bray really that angry he would take his frustrations out on her sexually? Not sure what to say to him, Eviana turned her attention to her bleeding ear and turned the cold water on, grabbing a cotton ball out of her bag of miscellaneous items. She also had a bottle of peroxide, never knowing when she would get injured. Another hiss escaped her lips at the first dab against her ear, watching it instantly start bubbling white. It was on the top half of her ear, so at the very least wearing earrings wouldn't be an issue. All Bray could do was watch her treat the injury he gave her, feeling extremely penitent and awkward because he hadn't meant to cause her any sort of pain, only pleasure.

"Christ, I didn't mean to be so rough on you." Bray murmured, shame flooding his body from head to toe, especially at the sight of blood. "I'm sorry, Eviana, I really am."

"Please leave, Bray." She commanded timorously, holding the peroxide drenched cotton ball to her ear and cringed, trying to understand why his mood had changed so drastically.

Now Bray was angry, his eyes turning pure ice. "What is going on, Eviana?" He demanded, trying to maintain his temper, but she was vastly ticking him off. "Enough of this 'that wasn't you' bullshit! What is wrong?!"

"You were rough and cruel towards me." Eviana turned to face him, dried blood caking the side of her face where a couple drops fell from his inflicted injury. "Get out."

"I wasn't meanin' to be." Bray tried reasoning with her, walking over to stand in front of her and ignored how she shied away from him. "I'm sorry, honey…" Granted, he was hurt and confused over the whole situation with her choosing between him and Ambrose, but that wouldn't cause him to lose control. Would it?

Eviana walked past him out of the bathroom and sat on the bed, popping a couple Advil liquid gels to help with the pain. She would be lucky if it wasn't permanently pierced. "Why were you so rough with me? Did I anger you or something?" Choosing him should've made Bray's night, but instead he became animalistic and abusive, scaring the daylights out of her.

"No! I didn't realize I was bein' rough, Eviana!" How many times would he have to say it before she believed him? "I'll leave tonight and let you get some sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"Don't count on it." Eviana informed him icily, not moving from the bed and stopped Bray in his tracks, watching him slowly turn to glare at her.

"Don't count on what?" Bray raised a brow at his girlfriend, wishing he could read her mind and find out what thoughts currently ran through them. "What do you mean?"

So many different emotions surged through Eviana, making her second-guess every decision she made in her life. Too much transpired over the past few days and it was starting to effect Eviana vastly, especially with her lack of sleep. Her eyes had huge dark circles around them that looked like bruises and they were bloodshot from all the crying she'd done. She wished Jon would've never kissed her because now Eviana was having second thoughts about being with Bray. Who did her heart want more? Was it Jon or Bray? She couldn't have both, no matter how much she wanted to. However, after Bray's actions toward her tonight…maybe he wasn't the one she was supposed to be with. Maybe it was Jon. For the life of her, Eviana couldn't get him out of her mind or that passionate kiss they shared.

"I thought this could work between us, Bray. I thought I could fall in love with you. I thought you were different, but tonight proved me dead wrong in my assumptions. I'm terrified of you now. Just leave." Eviana ordered, her tone firm and absolute, leaving no room for argument.

Bray wasn't walking away that easily though. "One mistake and it's over? That's bullshit, Eviana!"

"One mistake is all it takes with me, Bray."

"You're a cold-hearted bitch, you know that?" Bray spat, stalking over to her and gripped her upper arms in his iron hands, trembling from head to toe. He was on the verge of erupting like a massive volcano. "Why don't you just come out and say it? You wish it was that fuckin' prick, Ambrose, you were fuckin' instead of me!"

Eviana gaped at Bray, midnight blues flying open in alarm. "That's not true!" Ambrose had never once crossed her mind whenever she was intimate with Bray! "This has nothing to do with him!" She vociferated, struggling against him to break the grip he had on her. "Let me go! You're hurting me!"

"Bullshit! You said so yourself you were hot for him!" Bray accused dauntingly, shoving her away from him and then hauled off, backhanding her across the face. "That's for lyin' to me, you bitch!"

The side of her face felt like it would explode from the impact, a shriek of pain escaping Eviana on her way crashing down to the carpeted floor. "Fuck you!" She wailed, crawling away from him holding her already bruising face and could feel her heart pounding vigorously against her chest. "I didn't lie to you! I don't fuckin' want him or you! You both are assholes!" Spitting blood out of her mouth, Eviana knew it was from her teeth cutting her cheek because of Bray's backhand. "GET OUT NOW!"

Not saying a word, Bray stormed out of her room and slammed the door behind him so hard the hinges broke off, leaving Eviana sitting on her knees in a sobbing abused heap.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After taking 5 days off to recollect her views and priorities in life –She took the house shows off as well-, Eviana returned to the road Monday morning just in time for Raw. The bruise on the left side of her face had turned from black, blue and purple mixed to a brownish yellow color that was easier to cover up with foundation. Her ear was healed up for the most part and currently scabbing over, so it itched to high heavens. Jon was outside of his dressing room doing pushups, one of his favorite pre-match warmup rituals he always did before a show. Not acknowledging him, Eviana walked into the dressing room and set her things down, pulling out her laptop to get to work.

"Evie, what's wrong?"

Jon noticed her timid appearance, following her into the dressing room and shut the door to give them privacy, concern filling his pale blues. He recalled bypassing Bray Wyatt in the hallway earlier and saw the scowl on the man's face. How could he scowl when he had a beautiful woman on his arm like Eviana? Unless he didn't…Jon could only assume something happened between Bray and Eviana, silently hoping they were over. He was a parsimonious dick, but he was in love with her and refused to hide it. Not seeing Eviana for the house shows worried Jon, thinking she had went through with her threat in finding someone else to personal assist. She scared the hell out of him without realizing it.

Then again, with everything going on lately, half of Jon's brain told him she probably needed a few extra days off from the road to think things through regarding her choice between him and Bray. That wasn't the only change Jon noticed about Eviana; her hair left down concerned him because normally she wore it up to keep it off her neck. It distracted her whenever it was down and drove her to aberration. Either she ignored his question or didn't hear him, so Jon took matters into his own hands. Squatting down beside her, he reached up to brush the hair away from her face and noticed the discoloring of her cheek along with the thick foundation.

"Don't." Eviana whispered, not trusting her voice for fear of it cracking and covered her cheek with her hair again.

Jon ignored her and pushed the hair from her face again, wanting to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. "Evie, who did this to you?" Disbelief and anger filled his body as his thumb swiped across her cheek to take some of the foundation off. "What the fuck happened?"

"It's none of your business, Ambrose." She snapped, standing from the table where paperwork and her laptop sat. "Are you gonna allow me to do my fucking job or do I have to go elsewhere to get it done?" Such sorrow and torment glistened in her eyes; Eviana was unable to get what Bray did to her out of her mind.

"Whether you like it or not, Evie, I care about what happens to you." Jon folded his arms in front of his chest, inhaling sharply and almost regretted asking the next question that popped out of his mouth. "Was it Bray?"

"What part of 'it's none of your business' do you not understand?" Eviana blew his question off, refusing to answer it and looked away from him, fresh tears forming. "This is all your fault!" She exploded, whipping around and stormed toward him, poking his chest viciously. "If you would've kept your damn lips to yourself…" Trailing off, Eviana sniffled and shoved him away, shaking her head. "Just let me do my job. This is strictly professional between us and my personal life is no concern of yours. Got it?" 

"My fault?" Jon whispered in an echo, looking as if she'd physically struck him before guilt quickly took over. "Evie, I'm sorry, I didn't…" He had no idea what to say, deep down knowing she was hurt by Bray because of him. Because of his selfish actions. "Shit…"

Eviana sat back down at the table to type on the laptop, silent tears slowly trailing down her cheeks. "Sorry you forced me and Bray to break up? Sorry that you got what you wanted? Whatever, Ambrose." She spat, trying to inject some sort of hatred in her tone and failed, knowing he had nothing to do with Bray's actions, even though Bray had placed blame on Jon.

Leaving her alone for the moment, Jon left the locker room in somewhat of a daze. He felt horrible for being the reason her and Bray ended things. Even more so that Bray had put his hands on her in a violent way. Then again, it was better Eviana knew about Bray's volatile temper and removed herself from harm before tying herself to the man for life through marriage. One day, something would've eventually brought Bray's temper to the surface. Jon jolted out of his thoughts when his shoulder collided with someone else's, not paying attention to who it was and the next second, his back slammed into the nearest cinder block wall. His eyes snapped up to stare back at an angry Bray, two shades of blue full of ice crashing together.

"Satisfied, Ambrose?" Bray hissed, planting a boot in Jon's abdomen as hard as he could.

Growling, Jon took the brunt of the pain and straightened up, squaring his shoulders. "You struck her."

"Not my fault she was thinkin' about fuckin' you when she was with me!" Bray fumed, ducking a blow Jon aimed at him and grabbed him by the arm, swinging him around.

When Bray let go, Jon flew backwards stumbling through his dressing room door and did a backwards somersault, his head hitting the edge of the table Eviana currently occupied. Eviana set her phone down, busy making phone calls to schedule various appearances for Jon, when the door flew open and Jon's body flung into her table. Bray stalked toward Jon, who was holding his head and trying to get his equilibrium back on track. She had to stop this before it escalated too far and they were both either suspended or fired.

"Stop it!" She cried out, standing up to block Bray from striking Jon again and held her hands up. "Both of you need to stop and grow up!"

"SHUT UP!" Bray bellowed, narrowing ice blues at his ex-girlfriend and felt his blood boil at the sight of Jon reaching out for her, trying to move her out of harm's way. "Mind your own damn business, Ambrose!"

Jon rose his head up to look at Eviana. "Get out of here." He ordered, rolling when Bray tried bringing a foot down on his back and barely missed the blow.

There was no way she could leave Jon defenseless, especially with a lacerated forehead. "Bray, please stop this." Eviana pleaded, backing away from him at the murderous intentions in his eyes and swallowed hard.

Bray didn't listen, reaching out to grab Eviana, only for Jon to shove him away from her, punching the Eater of Worlds in the jaw for his effort. He spun around, cursing and went flying across the room headfirst when Bray kicked him from behind, not softening the blow. Turning his attention back on a frightened Eviana, Bray took advantage and cracked his knuckles, taking one slow step after another toward her.

"Now…" With Jon out of action temporarily, Bray took his opportunity to talk to the bitch who broke his heart. "What was it you were sayin', honey?"

"I said stop it. You both are acting like children." Eviana wrapped her arms around herself, trying not to show this man an ounce of fear, but her eyes gave it away. "What are you going to do, Bray? Hit me again? You feel like a big man when you hit a woman, don't you?" Taunting him wasn't the best idea, but her own temper had flared and Eviana's mouth ran away with her, all the while backing up until she collided with the wall.

Not taking kindly to her tone with him, Bray slapped her on the same bruised cheek he'd gotten previously. "You'd better realize who the hell you're talkin' to, woman!" He roared, pinning her against the wall and wrapped his hand around her slender throat.

"I hate you!" Eviana sneered spitefully, cupping her cheek and did her best not to cry in front of him. It wasn't easy. "We're OVER, get it through your head and leave me alone!"

Jon felt sick witnessing Bray slap the woman he loved and shook the cobwebs from his brain, managing to pry him away from Eviana. "Leave her alone!" He shoved Bray toward the open dressing room door, giving him a parting shot to the mouth and slammed the door shut, flipping the lock on it.

"This is far from over, Ambrose!" Bray shouted through the door, banging on it with his balled up fists. "Your ass is mine!"

Ignoring Bray's shouting and the pain coursing through his body, Jon moved to kneel in front of where Eviana sat curled up against the wall sobbing. "Evie, come on, let me see your face." He whispered, reaching out to settle his hand on her shoulder.

"I said leave me alone!" Eviana lashed out, shoving Jon to land on his backside and pushed herself up using the wall for leverage, her cheek throbbing painfully. "I-I have to leave. I have to get out of here." Staying at the arena wasn't an option and, if the company didn't like it, they could fire her for all she cared.

All Jon could do was watch Eviana pack her belongings up in record time before flying out of the door like her backside was on fire. All Eviana wanted to do was get away from Jonathan Good and Bray Wyatt, at any and all costs. He was powerless, laying back on the floor for a few minutes and stared up at the ceiling, seeing slight stars. Finally, long after Eviana was gone, Jon stumbled into the bathroom and frowned at the beat up man staring back at him through the mirror's reflection. Making a quick phone call, Jon told Stephanie and Paul he wouldn't be able to do Raw tonight, not surprised they had nothing planned for him anyway. His career wasn't on his mind, only Eviana and Jon was determined to check on her at the hotel to make sure she was alright.

Traffic was hellacious tonight. Eviana arrived at the hotel the same time Jon did, both of them pulling into the parking lot together. "Evie!" Jon called out, stopping her from rushing into the hotel away from him.

Why couldn't he leave her alone? "Yeah?" She sounded tired, defeated and utterly exhausted, craving a bath and bed more than anything.

"I'm sorry about tonight…" He caught up with her, limping on his knee since it wasn't fully healed and couldn't meet her eyes. "I-I should've stopped him. I'm sorry I couldn't…" His blue eyes were racked with guilt, wishing he could take away the pain he'd caused Eviana.

"It's not your job to protect me, Jon." Eviana held her hand up, stopping his apology because none of this was his fault. She just looked for someone else to blame for her actions. "Don't worry about it. Sleep with a clear conscience. I'll deal with Wyatt on my own. I'm a big girl; I can handle it."

"Can you?" Came Bray's dark drawl from the shadows, sauntering up to both of them reeking of booze and eyed her shrewdly. "So now that you're out of my bed, you're just gonna dive into his, eh?"

"It's not like that, Bray. Leave her alone." Jon immediately stepped in front of her protectively, once again defending her.

Eviana gritted her teeth, shaking her head at both men and how they were acting. "I have my OWN room with my OWN bed. I'm not sleeping with him, or you, or anyone else, Rotunda." She informed him, busting out Bray's last birth name and folded her arms tightly in front of her chest.

"Rotunda?" That was the first time Eviana used his last birth name and Bray couldn't decide if he was peeved by it or not. "Since when are we on a last name basis, honey?" He leered, bright blues glazed from how much alcohol he'd consumed in the past hour. Bray was slightly drunk when he attacked Jon at the arena and hadn't stopped drinking. "Just the other night I was god to you, fuckin' you senseless."

"We came to a last name basis when you decided to be a dickhead and hit me." Eviana replied coolly, not backing down from her ex-boyfriend and could smell the foul stench of alcohol on his breath. "You need to go sleep it off before you hurt yourself." She advised in the same tone of voice, walking away to head into the hotel to check in.

Jon stepped in Bray's path when the drunken man tried following Eviana, pushing him back. "Go sleep it off, man." It wasn't a request.

"Get the hell out of my way, Ambrose! How many times do I have to beat your ass?" Bray snarled, glaring at the prick that stopped him from going after his ex-girlfriend. They weren't finished talking yet - far from it.

"Leave her alone."

Jon ducked a sloppy swing aimed at him and shoved Bray so hard, he hit the back of Eviana's rental vehicle. Bray tried moving and wound up falling on his backside, cursing violently. Jon merely shook his head and left Bray sitting there outside, heading up to his own room since Eviana wanted nothing to do with him tonight. He was fairly certain Steve would be too disorientated to do anything else.

Watching Jon be the levelheaded of the two did something to Eviana's insides, her heart heating up along with her blood. Through the walk to her room, Eviana couldn't get Jon out of her mind and was proud of him for holding his temper with Bray. It showed he wasn't simply defending her to show his dominance, but he actually cared about her. Had Eviana been wrong about Jonathan Good this whole time? Opening the door to her room, her back pressed against the door and Eviana touched her sore cheek, finally letting the back build of tears rush down her face. It was a good thing she checked in prior to going to the hotel because she had ice brought to her room while she was gone for her cheek. Thankfully, this hotel wasn't incompetent and listened to what their guests wanted, the ice waiting for her in the small freezer. Eviana wrapped some in a towel and pressed it to her cheek while running a hot relaxing bath. What she needed now more than ever was a decent night's sleep and dreams completely void of Jon and Bray.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jon was wrong in his assumption of Bray being out of commission for the rest of the night. Fueled by rage and misery over losing Eviana, Bray took the backstairs up to his ex-girlfriend's room to continue their chat. He wasn't done talking to her, just as he said earlier and one way or another, it would happen. Standing outside of Eviana's hotel room door, Bray tapped his knuckles against it, hearing movement so he knew she wasn't sleeping yet.

"Honey, just talk to me." Bray coaxed, sliding the tips of his fingers down the door. "You know I didn't mean to hurt you."

Snapping her head up from typing on her laptop at the sound of Bray's drunken voice echoing through the door, Eviana didn't move toward it. Did he really think she was that stupid or naïve? "Go away, Bray. I don't want to see you or anyone else." She called back from the bed, closing the lid of her laptop and placed it on the floor to lean against the nightstand, eyes not leaving the door.

"You don't mean that, Eviana!" Bray crowed, rapping harder on the door. "Now open the damn door!" His temper was spiking already, the alcohol still fresh in his system.

"No, go away Rotunda." Eviana ordered defiantly, her heart breaking at the true person Bray was. "You have an anger issue and you're drunk. Just go away and get some sleep."

"I don't want to sleep!" Bray shook his head, growling and began kicking the door with heavy hard blows. "Open the damn door, Eviana! NOW!"

Now she was up on her feet, every kick to the door making her heart pound rapidly. "You're insane, Bray! Go to fucking bed before I call security!" Eviana threatened, raising her voice a little and jumped, her heart leaping in her chest when another kick connected to the door. Hopefully the hotel had strong enough doors to endure the punishment. "Just leave me alone!"

Bray laughed maniacally, the sound bone-chilling and psychotic. "Call security on me? Have you lost your mind?" He thought Eviana was joking with him; she had to be. "Woman, get your ass out here and face me." He ordered amusedly, knowing she would cave in eventually from all his harping.

"No! Go away, you're scaring me!" His laughter did nothing to stop the terror washing through her, flat out refusing to answer the door. If Eviana did, she wouldn't get out alive and backed up when he began kicking harder. "Stop it, Rotunda!"

Snarling under his breath, Bray thought using a sweet coaxing tone would lure his ex-girlfriend to let him inside her room. She was smarter than he gave her credit for. "You can't hide from me forever, honey. Just remember that!" He spat dangerously, tone full of vicious intentions. "And if that snivelin' asshole tries to step in again, I'm gonna fuck him up worse!"

"Why are you doing this, Bray?" Eviana moved toward the door after the kicking subsided, pressing her forehead against it. "I don't want you to hurt me anymore. Please go away and leave me alone. Find someone else." She gasped when another kick landed against the door, forcing her to jump back from it.

Wasn't it obvious? Bray snorted, kicking the door repeatedly. "I want you, Eviana. I want us to go back to how we were. NOW OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" He bellowed, tossing his entire bodyweight into it and grinned when it quivered on its hinges. "If I have to break this door down…" He trailed off menacingly, trying to put further fear into her to make her open the door for him.

"STOP IT!" Eviana cried out, turning her cell phone on and felt her heart nearly leap out of her chest from how fast it pounded. "Don't make me call the police, Rotunda! I'll call them and you'll be thrown in jail for premeditated battery." Was that even an actual charge? She didn't know or care, willing to say anything to scare Bray away. "I don't want you! I don't want any man! GO AWAY!" Suddenly, the kicking ceased and silence was her only abrupt response.

Unnerved, Eviana waited for 10 straight minutes to see if Bray really did leave. She sighed with relief upon taking a chance and opening the door, sticking her head out not seeing him anywhere. Quickly shutting and locking it, Eviana returned to her bed and collapsed on top of it, trembling from head to toe. What had she gotten herself into? Silent tears streaked her tender cheeks as Eviana clutched a pillow to her chest, burying her face within it. After hours of crying and sobbing, Eviana fell into a state of unconsciousness and remained curled up, the only position that made her feel unequivocally safe.

She never heard the door to her room open or felt the bed dip behind her.

Bray had turned his charm on with the hotel receptionist, promising to take her out to dinner if she did him a grand favor. He lost the keycard to the person he was rooming with and needed a replacement. There was no way Bray would keep his word. The receptionist melted at his feet, handing over a keycard to Eviana's room without preamble and Bray thanked her, leaving the star-struck woman with a kiss on the hand to remember him by. Instead of going straight to Eviana's room to talk to her, Bray sobered up a little and took a cold shower to speed the process up. He didn't want to be a drunken mess, especially after scaring Eviana with his temper earlier by nearly kicking her door in.

Letting himself into Eviana's room, it was pitch black besides the small moonshine coming through the window. It didn't quite reach Eviana, but Bray could see her clearly through the darkness and felt his dick jump in his pants at the sight of her. Her curled up position only heightened his desire because her backside faced him and Bray could see the panties she had on. Black. His favorite color. Licking his lips, Bray settled behind her and slid his hand up her side, testing the waters to see if she would awaken. Eviana didn't move an inch, her chest rising and falling evenly signaling she was in a deep sleep. Removing the pillow she clung to, Bray tossed it to the floor and slid his lips from her shoulder to her neck, moving her beautiful black tresses away from the succulent flesh.

Eviana didn't feel anything Bray did to her, too exhausted to be able to pry her eyes open and fight him off. Little sleep, tons of crying and sobbing equaled one passed out woman, completely vulnerable to whatever Bray did to her. If a tornado hit the town of Houston, Texas, where WWE was currently located, she wouldn't wake from it and would probably be swallowed whole. Her cheek was freshly bruised blue and purple on top of the yellowish brown it'd been prior to Bray's attack that night. Bray pushing her to lay on her back from her curled up state did nothing to stir Eviana awake or him removing the cotton robe she had on to reveal her naked body.

Admiring her only for a moment, Bray stood from the bed long enough to shed his clothes before rejoining her, chuckling darkly in her ear. He settled between her thighs, raising her legs up to rest over thighs and slid his cock up and down her slit, feeling her moisten instantly. Bray chuckled sinisterly at her body responding to him in her sleep and didn't stop, slowly pushing past her folds until he was balls deep inside of Eviana. The only sound she made was a small soft whimper, her body slowly stirring awake, but Eviana was too fatigued to fight the intrusion. Her arms were above her head, laying prone on the bed and all she could do was allow this to happen. She knew it was Bray raping her and willed the tears to stay behind her closed lids, not wanting him to know she was awake.

In his demented mind, Bray was making love to his girlfriend and making things right between them, uncaring about anything except the feel of her body beneath him. He massaged her breasts with his hands, rolling her nipples between his fingers to stimulate her still body further. Bending down to kiss her collarbone, Bray slid his tongue slowly up her neck while thrusting inside of her at a slow steady pace, wanting to make this last. The woman had a tendency to cause him to climax before he was ready whenever they were intimate. That's the type of intense effect Eviana had on him. Eviana's soft smooth skin against his tongue and teeth was almost enough to make him explode inside of her at the moment, but he held it back, nipping her skin roughly leaving his mark on her.

Her breathing became ragged while lying there, Eviana feeling his tongue and lips devour her body anywhere he pleased. She didn't reach out to touch him in return and could only hope he finished soon. It felt like bricks were holding her arms down from how fatigued she was, feeling as though she'd run a marathon. Every part of her body hurt and she couldn't hold back the trembling beneath Bray, knowing her orgasm was building against her will. Eviana fought it back as much as she could, not wanting to give this monster an ounce of pleasure, but her body wasn't listening to her heart and brain.

"Fuck!" Bray hissed out, grabbing her arms and yanked her up against him, moving in her harder, deeper and faster inside of her.

Eviana's arms fell limply on his shoulders while his wrapped around her torso and Bray wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his climax approaching. It was ending too soon again, but Bray planned on having many more nights making love to his girlfriend in the future. Lulling her head back, Bray's climax triggered Eviana's and they came together, shattering her heart into pieces because, as good as it felt, it wasn't wanted or consensual.

"Christ!" Bray groaned, spilling the last of his seed in her before collapsing on top of her body. "Mmm I love your sweet pussy, honey…" He murmured, burying his face in the crook of her neck and held Eviana against his sweaty body.

Silent tears spilled down Eviana's cheeks, unable to hold them back any longer and finally managed to open her eyes. She couldn't believe what happened, what she allowed and felt violated. How had Bray gotten into her hotel room in the first place? Eviana rolled away from Bray the moment he released her, curling up in a tight ball trying to cover herself up and began trembling violently from head to toe. Bray just raped her; she couldn't get over the initial shock of the cruel reality of the situation.

"Calm down." Bray frowned, uncurling her body and spooned up against her, stroking her sides hearing her heart wrenching sobs. "Calm down, honey…" He soothed, repeating it until he passed out from the lovemaking and drinking too much.

Even though Eviana wanted to run as far away from him as possible, she couldn't bring herself to move from the bed because of her fatigued body. She just peeled his arms from around him somehow and contorted up into a tight ball again, crying herself to sleep. Images of what happened flowed through her mind to her subconscious, giving her fresh nightmares of being raped nearly unconsciously.

* * *

Waking up with a massive hangover the following morning, Bray pried his eyes open and tried adjusting them to his surroundings. He groaned, sitting up in the bed and felt someone beside him, looking down at the sight of Eviana's body coiled in a tight ball. Suddenly, the night's events came rushing back to Bray and he reached out, gently stroking Eviana's back with the back of his hand lovingly.

"Eviana, honey?" He whispered softly, not wanting to startle her awake. They had to talk though.

Slowly opening her eyes at the feeling of someone stroking her back, Eviana let out a groan of pain and clutched her throbbing head. It was from crying herself to sleep yet again. Straightening her body, Eviana let out a loud yawn and wondered who was in bed with her. Just as it happened to Bray, the same comprehension crashed over Eviana from the previous night's events and being raped. How could she sleep in the same bed as a rapist?! Eviana felt nauseous, tears pricking her eyes and cringed physically away from the hand stroking her back. She tightened the comforter around her body, not wanting Bray seeing a speck of her naked. He needed to leave; Eviana never wanted to lay her eyes on the evil and vile Bray Wyatt/Windham Rotunda again as long as she lived!

Pulling the comforter away from her roughly, Bray moved to lay right next to her and ignored her trembling. "Come on, Eviana honey. I didn't mean for that to happen." He lied soothingly, massaging her shoulders gently since her back faced him currently. "Come on, talk to me."

"Don't touch me!"

She shot up out of bed, finding some kind of inner strength. Or maybe it was the desire to get away from this raping monster. Snatching her robe off the floor, Eviana yanked it on and tied it around her waist, backing away from the bed.

"Get the fuck out of here before I call the police and I'm dead serious this time, Rotunda." Eviana ordered in a severe tone of voice, gritting her teeth to the point of gnashing them.

Bray just stared at her, bright blues turning from soft to ice in a flash. "You got it."

He got what he wanted anyway and it was obvious Eviana was in denial how she still felt about him. There was no point fighting her right now. Slowly standing from the bed, Bray pulled his clothes back on and never once pulled his gaze from her. He'd give her some time to think things through and try to talk to her again after her calmed down a bit.

"This isn't over, Eviana." He promised, walking towards the door and halted to pick up the keycard he received from the receptionist the previous night. "I think I'll just return this…" Winking at Eviana obscenely, Bray stepped out of the room and closed the door gently behind him.

As soon as he left, Eviana legs gave out on her and she collapsed to the carpeted floor in a heap, shutting her eyes tightly. She felt dirty and violated, feeling her stomach lurch in a painful rumble. Flying into the bathroom and barely making it, Eviana gave penance to the porcelain god while empty the contents of her stomach, sobbing uncontrollably. She'd let her ex-boyfriend rape her and didn't bother fighting him off! Nobody would believe her reasoning of being too tired and fatigued to fight him off. There was no way she could go get a rape kit done either. Nothing could be done because she'd laid there and took it, making her question if it truly was rape Bray did.

What the hell was wrong with her?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Not seeing Bray leave Eviana's hotel room, she received another visitor an hour later. Jon knocked hesitantly on the door, tilting his head at all the dents and scrapes against it. Either the hotel didn't keep up their maintenance or… "Evie, it's me." He called through the door, trying to swallow down his fear for the time being.

Hearing Jon's voice through the door, Eviana slowly made her way out of the bathroom, pale white from vomiting nonstop and wiped her mouth off with a towel. She hoped nothing else was left in her stomach to come out. Reluctantly, she unlocked the door and opened it, looking up through half-lidded bloodshot midnight blues. He was the last person she wanted to see, especially in her current condition.

"What do you want, Ambrose?" Eviana demanded tiredly, leaning into the doorframe. "I'm not feeling up to company right now." Unbeknownst to her, there were little bite marks all over her neck from Bray.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Jon put his foot out to stop her from shutting the door in his face, eyes widening in horror. "Who did this?" Having a feeling he already knew who it was, Jon wanted her to tell him so he could clarify his suspicion.

"Just stop, Jon. Stop worrying about me and pretending like you fucking care. Just stop this!" She shouted at him, turning away and stormed back into her room.

The bed was in shambles and Eviana couldn't bring herself to go near it, swallowing down dry heaves. Jon followed her, keeping his distance because he had no idea what Eviana would do at this point. His eyes landed on the bed and then moved to the terror on Eviana's face, quickly putting two and two together.

"I DO care though, Eviana! I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Did Bray do this to you?" Jon was tired of treating her like she was made of glass and decided to be blunt, stuffing his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "Just…let me help you."

"No! I don't need yours or anyone else's help!"

Eviana couldn't tell him what happened between her and Bray, trying to wrap her own mind around it still. Was she raped? Or was it consensual since she hadn't pushed him away? Jon would never believe her excuse of fatigue and it shattered Eviana's heart all over again. A surge of rage took over Eviana and she ripped the comforter and sheets from the bed, hot tears falling. When would she stop crying over all the douchebags in her life?!

"Evie, you obviously need somebody's help, even if it's not mine." Jon moved to take the blankets and sheets, tossing them in the corner farthest away. "Why can't you let down that wall for once? I'm not trying to hurt you, damn it. I'm just trying to be – to be your friend."

"I don't need a friend right now and we both know we can't be friends with each other anyway, Jon." Eviana wished they could be friends, but she was in love with him and his feelings for her were well-known. "You proved that the night you decided to kiss me. There's too much…sexual intensity between us."

"Forget the sexual intensity, why can't you see I'm trying to help you? Does it look like I'm trying to get you in bed right now?" Jon shot back, sounding frustrated beyond belief and arched a brow, wanting to rip his hair out of his skull.

Eviana was fed up with overbearing men and shoved Jon toward the door, growling under her breath. "Why the fuck can't you mind your own damn business?! This is not your problem, Ambrose." She was done being nice.

"And why can't you just let someone help you, ice queen?" Jon retorted swiftly, not backing down an inch. "I know it's not my damn problem, but if – if Bray is hurting you…you need to let someone help! Don't you see that?!"

"IT WASN'T BRAY, ALRIGHT?!" Eviana erupted, shoving him again harder and didn't realize they were in the hallway now outside of her room. "I don't need you to be my knight in shining armor! I can take care of myself just fine!"

Tightening his jaw, Jon nodded stiffly and backed away, holding his hands up. "Fine Evie, you sure as hell seem to be doing a damn fine job of taking care of yourself now…" He gestured to her bruised neck and face. "I'll just leave you to it then." Storming away, Jon waited until he turned the corner before leaning against the wall, closing his eyes not meaning to lose his temper. "Damn it!"

* * *

"Evie's in trouble and I need your help. I don't know who else to ask and you know her better than anyone. Please, talk to her for me. She'll listen to you."

For the past hour, Meena listened to every word that came out of Jon's mouth and felt a mix of emotions. Sadness and anger were the top ones. How could Bray hurt her best friend? Hadn't they just gotten together? Joe was busy doing morning media throughout Dallas to promote Smackdown! later that night. They had started traveling together after what happened with Randy Orton attacking Meena in her office.

"Are you absolutely sure he..." Meena couldn't finish the question, remembering noticing Bray and Randy Orton conversing the same night he attacked her in her office. "I don't know how much help I'll be, but I will talk to her."

Jon breathed a sigh of relief, knowing if anyone could get through to Eviana, it was Meena. "One more thing…"

"Don't tell her you requested my help." Meena cracked a small smile at Jon's jaw dropping, not taking much to read the man's mind. "I wasn't going to do it anyway. I definitely need to talk to her." If Bray was conspiring with Orton against them, Meena didn't want Eviana in the dark. "Send me a text when she gets here and I'll come get her for a quick bite to eat or something."

Kissing the back of Meena's hands, Jon squeezed them and owed her a great deal for helping him. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Meena sincerely hoped Jon had nothing except honorable intentions with her best friend or else she would find a way to hit him where it hurt most.

* * *

Smackdown! taping emanated from Dallas, Texas that night. Eviana contemplated skipping it and going straight home, but in the end she chose to go to the arena. Bray would not chase her away from the job she, for the most part, loved. She remembered the first night she slept with Bray and had told him then nothing would stop her from doing her job. Jon could be the biggest pain in the backside to deal with, but so could everything and everybody else in life. Instead of going to Jon's locker room like she normally would, Eviana went to the cafeteria to meet up with Meena. Evidently, she had something very paramount to discuss with Eviana and it couldn't wait until after the show.

"Alright woman, I'm here." Eviana announced, taking a seat at the table Meena held for them and set her laptop bag by the chair, opening her bottled water to down several gulps.

The first thing Meena noticed about her friend was how she dressed, long sleeves and pants when it was warm outside. They were in Texas, for crying out loud! The second change was the thick makeup coating one side of Eviana's face, the faint blue and purple seeping through the foundation. It wasn't completely covered up. Someone struck her – Bray, Meena surmised, feeling her blood boiling at the thought of that backwoods Louisiana asshole laying an abusive hand on Eviana. Jon hadn't lied about anything he told Meena and the facts were slapping her in the face. The third clue something was off about Eviana was the dark circles under her eyes; again the foundation didn't cover them up either. She couldn't recall ever seeing Eviana this drained; even as she tried pretending everything was perfectly fine.

"Come outside with me for a minute." Meena didn't want to have this confrontation in catering, not around their peers and coworkers.

Bollixed, Eviana could only follow Meena, dropping her belongings off in Jon's dressing room on the way and hopped up on an equipment trunk once they were outside. "What's this about, Meena?" She had a feeling her friend was finally ready to come clean about her issues with Randy Orton.

"You." Meena's leaf green orbs filled with uneasiness and worry, not meaning to blurt it out the way she had. There was no other way to do it and they were past the small talk. "What happened to you, Evie?"

Eviana averted her gaze to the asphalt, heaving a tired sigh. "Jon talked to you." It wasn't an assumption; she was certain. "Should've known." She stormed past Meena to go back inside the arena and was stopped, immediately whipping around to face her best friend. "What? What the fuck do you wanna know? What did he say to you?"

"Eviana, if Bray is hurting you…"

"Of course he is!" Eviana snapped, tossing her hands up in the air and could feel hot tears burning her eyes. "What do you want me to say, Meena? That I let a man I thought I knew rape me last night? Because I was too tired and drained to fight him off? Is that what you wanna hear? Well there you go! I was raped last night by my now ex-boyfriend because the man I'm currently working with decided to get his head out of his ass and tell me how he feels… AFTER I thought I found someone!" She was tired of crying over this situation – over men – and wanted her life back the way it was before meeting Bray Wyatt/Windham Rotunda. "Nobody will believe me, what's the point of saying anything?"

Pushing her nausea aside, Meena pulled Eviana into her arms and held her tightly, letting her cry her heart out. She believed wholeheartedly Bray raped Eviana. Everything made sense in a very macabre way. Catching Bray and Randy talking in the hallway the night Meena had been attacked…it wasn't coincidence. They had to be working together; Meena was 100% sure now and she had to warn Eviana before it was too late. Hell, maybe it already was.

"I'll always believe everything you say to me, Evie." Meena murmured quietly, pulling back to wipe the tears and makeup away from Eviana's face with the pads of her thumbs. "You're my sister, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know…" Eviana whispered, still feeling what happened the previous night was somehow her fault. "I-I couldn't stop him…"

"I know. I know you couldn't…just the same way I couldn't stop Randy." Meena wouldn't wish the fate of rape on her worst enemy and it broke her heart Eviana experienced the same torture she had.

Eviana heard that, her eyes widening in consternation. "No…" The apperception of what happened to both of them crashed over her and Eviana lost her footing, sinking to her knees on the asphalt, Meena following. "They're working together, aren't they? But why? And why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"The same reason you wouldn't if Jon hadn't come to me. I blame myself for it happening. It was before you came to the company and the reason I won't be with him." Meena didn't care where they sat, not releasing Eviana's hands and took a shuddering breath. "I won't go into details about it, but…Joe doesn't know and I never want him finding out. He can't know because he'll end up going after Randy and destroying his career, what he's worked so hard building. I just wanted you to be aware Randy and Bray are working together. Keep your guard up and stay cautious around Rotunda. I know it's hard to get through what he did to you, but you have to. If you're not strong, they win and, I don't know about you, but I refuse to let those assholes win a damn thing from me. I could've ran away from WWE and found another job after what Randy did to me, but I didn't. Instead, he has to see me every single day and be reminded what he did – that he took something that wasn't his and never will be. You can get through this, Evie. Pushing people away won't help; believe me I've tried, especially with the stubborn Samoan. If Jon is willing to help you through this and you trust him, don't push him away. Let him in and help you."

"Will the pain ever go away?" Eviana shivered, the tears not stopping and no longer cared about her bruised face being covered up. "I feel like I can't trust anyone, Meena, and I hate it. I want to trust Jon, but…I don't think I can right now."

"Take all the time you need." Meena smiled sadly through her tears. "I'm not saying jump into bed with Jon right now. But you will need him the same way I do Joe. By the way, we're officially together and he wants me to meet his family." It was an abrupt change in subject.

Eviana was thankful, not wanting to discuss Bray and Randy anymore and Meena didn't either. "That's wonderful, sissy. I'm so happy for you." She genuinely meant it, even if her attitude didn't register the excitement. Meena didn't take it to heart. "I should head back inside before Jon sends the cavalry after us."

"Me too. I probably have a line outside my office right now." Meena half-joked since it was Smackdown! and stood up from the asphalt alongside Eviana. "Just remember what I said and, if you need to talk about it, I'm here. I'll help you any way I can."

"I know. Thank you."

They embraced briefly and walked into the arena, going their separate ways. Eviana had so many emotions rolling through her, recollecting her conversation with Meena. Never did she think her best friend was raped, but then again Eviana didn't think it would ever happen to her either. And it had. There was no point denying it or trying to act as though it didn't bother her. It made Eviana question if Bray and Randy were teamed up together the day he helped her in catering with the water machine. Everything had been so simple then, easy – too easy.

Then there was the Jon issue in her life. Eviana wouldn't be able to trust a man for quite some time after what transpired with Bray. Sure, Meena told her to trust and confide in Jon, but how could she when the mere touch of a man made Eviana shudder. If he couldn't be patient and wait for her to get over the rape, he wasn't worth it. At least, that's what Eviana tried convincing herself of. Sucking in a sharp breath, Eviana pushed open Jon's dressing room and mentally prepared herself for anythin the night tossed her way.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

For the next month, it was no surprise Jon began feuding on-screen with Bray Wyatt, their matches brutal and dangerous. Street fights galore! They didn't have a regular match without some kind of weapon. Eviana lost count how many prayers she silently said on behalf of Jon, not wanting his wrestling career ended because of Bray Wyatt. Luckily, nothing too catastrophic happened, but Eviana knew it was only a matter of time before one of them ended up in the hospital. Lacerations could be sewn up by the WWE trainer and concussions treated; however the trainer only had so much laxity before sending Superstars and Divas to the hospital if they needed further medical treatment. It was getting to that dangerous point because both men were audacious and insensible about their bodies.

Eviana and Jon's work relationship surprisingly went back to the way it was minus the name-calling and crude remarks. He left her alone and stayed focused on his matches with Bray, giving Eviana all the time in the world to get over what the bastard did to her. Pushing and prodding would only result in her hating him, which is the last thing Jon wanted. Meena encouraged him to keep the conversations neutral, stressing the importance of Eviana being the one to bring up the rape. If she didn't want to talk about it, Jon would not force her. He wasn't the most patient man in the world, but waiting for Eviana was more than worth it. Jon would wait as long as it took and beat the tar out of Bray in the process to exert his frustrations.

Tonight was the Survivor Series pay-per-view event and Eviana was on edge, trying to focus on her work and not the match Jon and Bray would have. They were going to blow the roof off the arena, both incredibly talented, but she was more concerned about Jon's wellbeing and health. What if he couldn't walk out of this match? For unknown reasons, Eviana arrived earlier than normal at the arena, noon to be exact, and waited for Jon. He had press early that morning to promote the Survivor Series and then had to work out afterwards. Her attire for the evening was a long sleeved dark blue tunic with black leggings that reached her ankles, dark blue flats on her feet. Her hair was left down and had been for the past month, even after her face and bite marks from Bray healed.

It was foolish, but Eviana didn't feel comfortable showing any portion of her body after what happened. Keeping her hair down covered her neck and part of the shoulder not covered by the tops she wore. Meena told her it was normal, having myriad conversations with her best friend lately. She hated making Meena reminiscence about her own rape, contrite over it, but Meena assured her it was fine. Since it happened a while ago, she was over it and promised to do whatever she could to help Eviana through this horrific ordeal. Joe was understanding as well, bunking with Jon a couple times whenever Eviana wanted to stay with Meena at the hotel. Explaining to him what occurred hadn't been easy and Meena made sure Eviana approved it before opening her mouth.

Jon's arrival jolted Eviana out of her deep thoughts and she looked up at him, cracking a hesitant smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He muttered, dropping his backpack on the floor and pulled the hooded sweatshirt he wore over his head. "How's it going? When did you get here?"

"A bit ago." Eviana answered quietly, pulling her gaze from Jon to get back to her paperwork. She sucked in a sharp breath as he approached her from behind to look over her shoulder, his scent permeating the air around her. "Y-You have an autograph signing tomorrow morning at 10 AM."

"Alright, thanks…" Jon started to say something else, but a knock on the dressing room door halted him. Following that knock, the door slammed open and hit the wall with Bray walking in, a devious grin on his face. "What the fuck do you want, Wyatt?"

It didn't take much to figure out this wasn't a social visit. Every part of Eviana went rigid at the sight of Bray, unable to pull her midnight blues away from him. The sight of him alone made her physically nauseous. This would be the first time she'd been in the same room as Bray Wyatt since the rape and Eviana did her best not to lock herself in the bathroom or run out of the dressing room away from him.

Upon arriving at the arena tonight, Bray had a cocky aura about him and for good reason. It took a month, but he finally received the call he'd been waiting for from WWE headquarters. He was afraid they wouldn't approve of his request because it had to go through the Board of WWE along with the Chairman and his boss, Vince McMahon. It helped he had a friend with a lot of stroke in the company, who also happened to be a veteran and considered a locker room leader. The way Eviana shattered his heart, he was about to return the favor and turn her world upside down with the papers in his meaty hand.

"I'm here to see MY new personal assistant." Bray whipped the papers out as they scattered all over the dressing room, the piece stating what he just announced landing right at Eviana's feet.

Dropping her jaw, Eviana's eyes shot down to where the papers lay at her feet and picked up the one closest, tears stinging her eyes. No, this couldn't happen! How could the WWE reassign her to Bray Wyatt's services?! The breath temporarily left her body and Eviana shook her head in incredulity, letting Jon snatch the paper out of her hand. She was in too much shock to stop him.

"What the hell are…?" Jon's words trailed off, reading the fine print on the paper and swallowed hard. His rage-filled pale blues slowly turned to face Eviana, handing it back to her aversely. "Evie…" Whose dick did Bray suck to make this happen?

"You son of a bitch!" She fumed, after reading over the paper again and balled it up, tossing as hard as she could at her conniving rapist. "RAPING ME WASN'T ENOUGH, YOU BASTARD?!" Eviana couldn't contain the tears and felt them torrent down her cheeks, midnight blues turning nearly black with ire.

Bray dodged a chair Eviana tossed his way, slowly approaching her and growled when Jon blocked his way. "Mind your own business, Ambrose." He warned in a snarl, balling up his fists at his sides.

"Her contract with me isn't up, according to your documents, until tomorrow night, Wyatt. So get the hell out of here." Jon ordered in a deceptively calm voice, swallowing down his own temper for Eviana's sake.

With great reluctance, Bray backed out of the room, but not before leaving one last parting message. "Enjoy your last night with your lover boy, whore. Tomorrow night, you're mine."

Jon was tempted to chase Bray down and smash his face into the cinderblock wall of the arena, but he was more concerned with Eviana. He would surely have his opportunity to hurt Bray later on that night in their TLC match. Reaching out, Jon placed a hand on his personal assistant's shoulder and frowned when she immediately brushed it off, stepping away from him.

"Evie, we'll figure something out…"

"No we won't." Eviana trembled from head to toe, somehow managing to keep her voice steady. "There's only one thing left to do."

"What?" Jon was almost afraid to ask, having a gut feeling he knew what she was about to say.

"I'm quitting." Nobody could force her to work alongside the man who raped her. No job was worth that kind of torment. "I gotta get out of here. I hope Vince realizes what he's done to me."

Before she could exit the dressing room, Jon stepped in front of her and closed the door, frowning. "Evie, you're not thinking clearly right now. Just sit down and breathe, darlin'." Quitting would result in Vince taking legal action against her, suing Eviana for every dime she had.

"How could they do this to me? We had an agreement…" Eviana began pacing back and forth in front of Jon, chewing her thumbnail. "How could my contract be changed when it's not up for renewal yet?"

"Because Vince is the boss and what he says goes. He can do whatever he wants with your contract." Jon hadn't meant for it to come out so bluntly, but the last thing he wanted was Eviana being taken to court and sued by Vince McMahon for violating her contract. "We will figure this out, I promise…"

"And just how the fuck do you plan doing that, Jon? What are you gonna do? Go beat the shit out of Bray until he begs Vince to hand my services back to you? What exactly kind of power do you have to change any of this?" Eviana interrogated, hating how right he was when it came to the reality of her situation. Quitting couldn't happen until her contract was up. "I'm gonna be STUCK with that rapist! I just wanna know who is responsible for changing Vince's mind…" Then the answer hit her like a ton of bricks and made Eviana breathless. "Oh my god…"

Jon held his hands out, seeing the way Eviana swayed on her feet slightly. "What is it, Evie?" He was almost afraid to ask, watching all the color drain from her face and the roses usually in her cheeks disappeared.

Breaking a promise to her best friend would not happen, not if Eviana could help it. Meena entrusted her with the truth regarding Randy Orton and what he did to her. Joe didn't know and there was no way Eviana could tell Jon because he would run straight to the Samoan. They were best friends, why wouldn't he? Eviana would do the same thing if the tables were reversed, which is why she simply kept her mouth shut. Jon couldn't help her with this; try as he might, he was powerless against Bray's connection to Randy Orton. Deep in her broken heart, Eviana knew Bray had asked Randy for a favor to shift her services into his favor and Vince listened. It was the only explanation and also made her realize they'd more than likely been working with each other the entire time, just as Meena suspected.

"Don't worry about it. I have to get out of here." Eviana may not be quitting the company, but she would not stay in the arena longer than necessary. "Have a good match tonight and be careful."

Before Jon could stop Eviana, she was out the door and left him standing in the middle of his dressing room, unsure what to do now. Why did he get the sneaking suspicion Eviana was hiding something from him? Because she is, idiot, Jon thought, shaking his head frowning. What was he supposed to do? How could he stop Bray from gaining control of Eviana and ripping her away from him? It wouldn't be easy, but Jon had one idea in mind and if it didn't work, he would simply hide Eviana from Bray. Squaring his shoulders, Jon stood outside the door marked **VINCE MCMAHON **in bold black print, raising his fist to knock.

"Yeah come in!" Vince called out, busy looking over documents and looked up from them, surprised to see the Lunatic Fringe standing before him. "Dean, what can I do for you?"

They shook hands, Jon having the utmost respect for the man standing in front of him and took a seat. "I had an idea I wanted to run by you, if you're interested, Vince."

Jon knew better than to refer to the man as Mr. McMahon since that was his wrestling character. Behind closed doors and behind the scenes of WWE, Vince was a lot calmer and easygoing, always willing to listen to any idea a WWE Superstar or Diva had. For an hour, Vince listened to the scenario Jon laid out for him, stroking his chin the entire time as if thinking it over. Truthfully, it would boost ratings and the crowd would enjoy the brutality involved, but Vince had to keep it PG-rated somehow, or close to it. They could get away with SOME shenanigans, but had to be vigilant with them too.

"Sounds good to me, Dean. I'll go over it with creative and come up with a storyline for you both."

"Thank you, Vince. You won't be disappointed, I guarantee it." Jon promised, shaking hands with the owner and main boss of the operation, their eyes locked.

"See that you don't."

Leaving Vince's office, Jon's expression was grim, but he was also satisfied, hoping his plan worked or else he would fail Eviana. It didn't take long for the news to spread throughout backstage, especially when Stephanie called an emergency meeting with the creative staff to go over the idea her father received from Dean Ambrose. By the time the show ended, it was official and Jon was given the script for his final match against Bray. They were on the verge of ending this feud once and for all, both planning on going out with a bang. Jon couldn't contain his excitement and immediately dialed the first person that sprung to mind, waiting for them to answer.

"Hello?"

"Evie, I did it."

Eviana had no idea what Jon was talking about and turned the television down, pausing the movie she ordered from the hotel. "Jon, it's late and I'm not in the mood for riddles…"

"I did what I had to do to protect you from him." Jon heard the strain in her voice and knew she'd been crying for hours. "I just hope you don't hate me for what I did."

Now he had her undivided attention. "What did you do, Jon?" She tried keeping her voice professional, but her voice cracked under pressure, fresh tears springing to her eyes. "Please…"

"I went and talked to Vince. He set up a match between Bray and I at the next pay-per-view, TLC. Less than 4 weeks from now. Your contract is on the line, but…" This is the part Jon couldn't change and he felt like a failure because of it. "For now, you'll have to work for Bray. I'm sorry, Evie, I tried…"

Shutting her eyes tightly, Eviana couldn't believe Jon stuck his neck out for her and risked his own career by asking for a match with her contract being the stipulation. "Thank you for trying." She murmured quietly, knowing if Jon won the match she could go back to the way things used to be, where she truly belonged. "I'll talk to you later, Jon. Get some sleep."

Hearing the click followed by a dial tone, Jon leaned against the wall and wished there was more he could've done to keep her from Bray Wyatt. What he failed to mention was, if he lost the match, not only would Eviana be forced to work strictly with Bray, but Jon would be subjected to the rapist's whims and probably given a lengthy leave of absence. A nice way of saying he'd be fired.

"I can't lose this…"

It was more than just Eviana's future on the line; it was also Jon's future and dreams at stake now.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"That's not good."

Coughing, he glanced down at his hand and saw the red liquid pooling in it, groaning. The moment Jon stepped out of the arena, he was ambushed and didn't see who it was at first, until the low gritty Louisianan accent reverberated in his ear. Bray – of course it was. Jon was slammed full force into his rental vehicle, his back searing with pain and was thankful it wasn't his bad shoulder Bray targeted. It was messed up permanently, thanks to his match with William Regal back in developmental – one he did not regret having. They had two matches and Jon wished it was more because he thoroughly enjoyed being in the ring with Regal. After being bulldozed, Bray punched him a couple times in the face, enough to blacken his eye and bloody his nose, before moving to his abdomen. Jon was sure he had some kind of internal bleeding going on, but refused to go to the hospital for treatment. This was child's play compared to what he put his body through in the Indies.

Miraculously, Jon managed to drive back to the hotel without losing consciousness and crashing the rental vehicle. He stumbled up the back staircase, not wanting to scare the front desk with his current condition. Jon was fairly certain he may die, coughing more trying to catch his breath. Bray hadn't gone easy on him, not that Jon expected him to. He had gone to Vince and convinced the owner to add the stipulations regarding Eviana and his careers to the final match between them. If Bray hadn't retaliated or there wasn't some kind of backlash from his actions, it would've made Jon incredibly nervous. Slumping against one of the hotel room doors, Jon didn't care if he woke the occupants up and winced, holding his abdomen.

The door opened a few minutes later and Jon's body fell in the open doorway, his eyes closed. "Jon?!" The frantic whisper barely registered to him, hearing something drop to his side and felt small hands pulling him into the room enough to close the door securely.

The loud thump against her hotel room door woke Eviana out of a restless sleep, her mind going a million miles a minute. She was worried about what Bray would do to her for the next 3 weeks she was stuck personal assisting him. What he did only fueled Eviana's rage toward Bray more and she would treat him the same way she had Jon when she first became his personal assistant. An asshole and nobody. Thinking it was Bray showing up to goad her into letting him inside her room, Eviana took the baseball bat she bought on the ride back to the hotel and held it tightly. If she had to knock him out to get him to leave her alone, she would. The 'something' that dropped near Jon's head had been her weapon of choice. Dragging Jon's body inside the room wasn't easy and Eviana had to use every ounce of strength to do it, going as fast as she could before Bray showed up.

"What the hell happened to you?" Eviana examined his slightly swollen face and immediately went to get ice, wrapping it in towels so it didn't scorch Jon. "Here, this will help."

"Christ." Jon muttered, not opening his eyes because some blood had seeped into one of them and it would sting. "Evie?" Reaching up to gingerly feel his head, Jon wasn't surprised to feel sticky substance and knew he cut his forehead somehow. "Damn…"

"Yeah, it's me. Just relax and keep your eyes shut." Along with the ice, Eviana brought the first aid kit she always carried with her and popped it open, pulling out supplies to clean Jon's wounds. "This is going to hurt, but try to stay still, okay?"

"Yeah, just-" Jon stopped talking in order to cough up more blood, wincing at his sore ribs and hoped Bray didn't break one. It was hard to breathe, which was a sign one may have been. "Fuck…"

Fear seared through Eviana the moment she saw the blood in Jon's hand and she felt the sudden need to take him the hospital. "Jon, come on you need medical attention. I'm not a doctor, let me take you to get professional help…"

"No!" Jon growled, opening his eyes and wiped the blood from eyebrow before it could drip in his eyes, blurred vision staring back at the raven haired beauty. "No hospital." Managing to sit up, Jon smiled shakily at her and held his arms up, fighting against the agonizing pain. "See? I'm fine." Wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, Jon managed to stumble to his feet and landed on the bed, wrapping one arm around his midsection. "Sorry about this, Evie…" Looking away from her, Jon tried hiding the pain in his eyes and failed, breathing in and out sharply.

Eviana reached up to caress his face and turned it back toward her until their eyes met, concerned and worried about him. "Stop apologizing." She ordered softly, seeing he was steadfast and would not go to the hospital. "Lay down and let me treat your wounds since you're being stubborn."

Flashing an arduous grin, Jon settled back on the bed and watched Eviana's face while she cleaned him up. So much dismay and poignancy in her eyes made his heart warm immensely because it meant she cared about him. Eviana wiped the blood from his forehead and worked her way down, pressing an ice pack to his forehead after cleaning the small gash in his hairline and bandaging it. Luckily, it wasn't deep enough to require stitches. It took an hour to patch Jon up, but when it was done Eviana was relieved to recognize the man she loved again.

"You could have internal injuries." She pointed out the obvious, shaking her head when he merely shrugged. "What happened?"

"Just give me something to wrap my ribs with, Evie." Jon bypassed the question, not wanting to tell her he'd been ambushed and beaten down by her rapist. It was bad enough she didn't trust in him enough to protect her. "I'll get out of your hair. I know you don't like me much these days…" He started moving from the bed, but Eviana grabbed his hand to stop him, pulling him gently but firmly back down.

"What are you talking about? Of course I like you, Jon."

More than she was willing to admit. Sliding her hands down his t-shirt covered body, Eviana pushed the offending material up over his head, grimacing at the dark bruises already spreading across his ribs. Opening the medical tape, Eviana began to carefully wrap it around Jon's torso, cringing every time he winced. She knew who did this, fighting back tears because she didn't want miff Jon more than he already was.

"Why did you make that match, Jon?" Eviana had to know and continued bandaging him up, inquisitiveness getting the best of her. "I know who did this to you and he'll hurt you badly because of me. I appreciate what you did for me and I don't want you to think I don't, but I won't let you put your career on the line for this."

"I've done wrong by you for a long time, Evie, and this is my way of making up for it. Or trying to at least." Jon had to suck in another sharp breath when her fingers pressed a little too hard on the tape, needing to make sure it was tight enough. "Nobody deserves to go through what Bray is doing to you either." Cracking an awkward smile once Eviana finished, Jon nodded at the wrap job and tried figuring out a way to calm her nerves about the upcoming TLC pay-per-view. "Thanks. Didn't know you had the skills to be a doctor."

"I guess I'm full of surprises." Eviana stood up and sat on the bed beside him, clasping her hands in front of her. "You have nothing to make up to me, just so you know. Sure, you were an asshole to me for a while, but your attitude change as of late is more than enough to right the wrongs between us. So please don't do this. It's not necessary…"

Jon cleared his throat, not moving from the spot beside her. "I have to."

"Why? Give me one good reason why you have to do this. And don't bullshit me this time."

She knew him better than most and spent a galore of time learning his habits and certain quirks. One thing Jon couldn't do was stay still for more than a couple minutes at a time. Even when he slept, he was moving unless another body was in the bed with him. Eviana experienced that every so often when they'd have to share a hotel room together and, surprisingly, Jon was always the perfect gentleman, not making a move toward her. However, waking up in his strong arms spooning her were memories Eviana cherished because in those moments everything felt sublime. Now here they were sitting side-by-side in her hotel room and Jon had put both of their careers and livelihoods on the line in order to stop Bray Wyatt from claiming Eviana completely.

Moving to sit on her knees, Eviana took Jon's hand and made his eyes meet hers, distress in her midnight blues when he remained quiet. "I – I care about you, Jon." She finally admitted, not pulling her gaze from his because Eviana wanted him to see the truth in her eyes. "I've been too stubborn to admit my feelings for you. You're going to end up hurt in the ring, especially with your ribs possibly fractured or broken now." Reaching up with an antibacterial wipe, she swiped some more blood from his forehead she missed. "Don't do this."

"I'll be fine, Evie." Jon assured her after a few moments of silence between them and decided not to tell her the other stipulations for his and Bray's upcoming battle. "I've got time to heal and we'll figure out something to keep you away from him in the meantime."

He was hiding something from her, but Eviana couldn't quite figure out what it was. Jon was young and strong, but so was Bray; both were fighters and scrappers in the ring. They would tear each other to shreds and Eviana didn't want to see it happen. She'd give anything to stop this match from transpiring, not having any amount of power or leverage in the company.

"There's no way to keep my distance from him. I'll just have to use the same approach I did with you when we first started working together." Eviana already had a plan brewing in her mind, the fire slowly sparking to life in her eyes.

"Don't piss him off further." Jon cautioned, chuckling and winced at his throbbing ribs, immediately regretting doing that. "I don't want to see you hurt anymore by that asshole. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." The guilt consumed him every time he saw the bruises on her skin Bray caused, especially on her wrists. "I should've stayed with you…"

Pressing a finger to his lips, Eviana smiled for his benefit to try easing his mind. "I'll be just fine. If he lays a finger on me, I'm going straight to Linda McMahon since Vince is a dick." She blinked when Jon wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace, stroking his back soothingly. "Everything is fine, I promise."

"No, it's not fine. He had no right to lay a hand on you." Jon grunted in her ear, ignoring the pain in his ribs because having Eviana in his arms was worth every drop of agony he felt.

"I know he didn't." Eviana conceded reluctantly and pulled back, looking into concern-filled pale blues. "Come on, you need to lay down and get some rest. You're in a lot of pain, I can see it. I'll get you an ice pack with some Advil to hopefully help with the swelling."

Jon obeyed, propping himself up on his elbow to watch her move around in the small kitchen area. "I don't wanna be a bother to you, Evie. Give me a minute to let this pass and I'll go to my room…"

"No, you're staying here with me tonight." Eviana's tone held finality, leaving no room for argument and pressed the ice pack to his head gently. "I have to keep an eye on you. If you get worse, you're going to the damn hospital whether you like it or not." A concussion, which she knew he had, was nothing to take lightly.

"Fine – fine, no hospital." Jon muttered, shuddering at the thought of having to spend time in one of those buildings. "What's on your mind?"

Eviana joined him in bed and laid on her side to face him, gliding her fingers up and down his arm absentmindedly. "Honestly? This whole situation between us and Bray." She heaved a sigh, lowering her eyes from his and fell back against the pillow. "I hate it. Bray was so sweet and kind to me at first, but as soon as that kiss happened between us, and I told him about it…he snapped. I just don't know what to do anymore." Tears swelled in her eyes at the thought of Jon getting hurt by Bray because of her.

"Do not blame yourself for this." Jon reached over to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand, refusing to let her take responsibility for Bray's actions. "I'm hurt because Bray has anger issues. This is not your fault. We'll figure all of this out together, Evie, I promise."

"No, I'll deal with this." Jon had enough on his plate, so the least she could do was deal with Bray until their match happened. "You just focus on healing up and beating his ass at TLC in about 3 weeks from now." There had to be something else they could do, but deep down Eviana knew they had to bide their time and wait it out until Bray made a mistake.

Losing himself in thought, Jon tried staying awake and felt his eyes drooping heavily, losing the battle quickly. "Maybe I can talk to the boss…" He started rambling, closing his eyes and let out a loud yawn. "If I lose, I lose my job. Maybe if I just forfeit now, Vince will revoke the stipulation and turn you loose and let you do what you want with your contract."

Eviana wasn't surprised to see Jon fall asleep a few minutes later, his soft snores resonating around the room. Standing from the bed, she took her cell phone out and stepped out on the balcony to make a phone call. There was no way she would let Jon put his career on the line or allow him to wreck his life for her. Not believing what she was about to do, Eviana paced back and forth on the balcony, gritting her teeth. There was no choice.

It was either do this or watch the destruction of the man she loved unfold and Eviana couldn't, doing whatever it took to protect Jon.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"WHAT?!"

"Hello Bray baby, did I wake you?" Eviana asked in an annoyingly sweet voice, leaning on the railing of the balcony staring out at the city lights. She clucked her tongue when he began ranting, cursing violently in her ear. "Wow, temper-temper, and here I thought you actually WANTED to hear from me." All she wanted to do was tear his black heart out of his chest and crush it in front of him.

"I don't want to HEAR you, honey. I'm wantin' somethin' else." He shot back, his voice thick with sleep and sat up in his hotel bed, scrubbing a hand down his face. "So what're ya callin' for, Eviana? Not just for a little chitchat, I reckon?" He knew better.

"You know me well, Bray." They'd only been together for a short amount of time, but Eviana had opened her entire life and heart to him. A mistake she would regret until the day she died. "It's about the stipulations for the match between you and Jon. I know he went to Vince and I want to put my own spin on it. Instead of putting Jon's career on the line, why don't we raise the stakes a bit?"

Bray growled, wondering what she had in mind and stood from the bed, stroking his beard contemplatively. "Really honey? Now what kinda stakes are we talkin' here, hmm? I kinda like the way things are set up now. It's pretty much a win-win for me. I get ya for almost a month regardless." He reminded her, a cocky grin sliding across his face.

"I'm sure you'll like the stakes A LOT more, Bray." Eviana sounded sure of herself and for good reason. "Come on, what do you have to lose?"

"You've got 3 seconds to interest me before I hang up." Bray threatened, his voice low and gruff, letting out a blatant yawn. He didn't see Eviana's grin from disturbing his rest. "If I don't get my sleep, I'll be VERY ill-tempered tomorrow when I see ya. Don't want that, right?"

Her stomach contorted pugnaciously, Eviana tempted to end the call and forget about her idea, but looking in her hotel room at a sleeping hurt Jon forced her to continue. "Let me put it this way, Bray. If you lay ONE finger on me, I'm going straight to Linda McMahon and we BOTH know she can change her husband's mind in a split second." When Bray calmed down considerably over the phone, Eviana knew she'd gained his full attention. "As for my proposal to raise the stakes, I will put MYSELF on the line in exchange for Jon's career. That means whoever wins the match gets me. The WHOLE package. My mind, body, soul and heart." Her voice dropped to a low seductive tone on the last sentence. "We both know that's what you really want, correct?"

Walking over to grab a bottled water from the mini fridge, Bray bought himself a few seconds to think the proposition through. Was Eviana serious? She was willing to put herself in the fire, knowing there was a huge possibility of this backfiring? Taking a long swallow, Bray had to admit Eviana had a lot of courage to do something like this, ice blues narrowing slightly. There had to be a catch to this, his upper lip curling in a snarl at the thought of being tricked.

"That's pretty ballsy of ya, Eviana." He admitted in a cold calculating tone. "Care that much about yer boy toy, do ya?"

"He's not my boy toy. We haven't slept together, but I do care enough about him not to allow his career to be destroyed because of me." Eviana wrapped her free arm around herself, shivering from both Bray's tone of voice and the cool night air flowing over her. "I'm willing to put my faith and trust in him that he'll kick your ass from here back to Louisiana, where you fucking belong. Or wherever the hell you live now. You beat him, you get me. The choice is yours, Bray, and the clock is ticking. So going once – going twice…"

Bray felt like punching the cocky bitch, instead barking out a harsh laugh. "I'll think on it, Eviana." Staring down at the palm of his hand, he wasn't surprised to find it bleeding from where he'd dug his fingernails in the skin. "You'll have my answer tomorrow night."

"Fine, I look forward to hearing it and remember this: ONE finger on me and I'm going straight to Linda and the deal is off. You want to lay a finger on me that badly? You'll take me up on this new deal. If you really want me that badly, then you'll beat Jon's ass. Not hard, right?" Eviana made it sound simplistic, remaining cool and calm, though on the inside she was full of fear and doubt, knowing her future now rested in Jon and Bray's hands. "One more thing, I refuse to share a hotel room with you."

Chuckling darkly, Bray shrugged and sat down on the bed, staring at the wall while licking the blood from his hand. "Enjoy your last night of freedom, Eviana. Tomorrow, your own personal hell starts."

Pressing the end button on her phone, Eviana allowed the tears to cascade down her cheeks and turned her blurred vision back through the window, watching Jon sleeping soundly. He was out cold and hadn't heard any of the conversation or moved. This was the only way to protect him and insure his future with the WWE. If Bray planned on putting her through hell, Eviana had a few tricks up her sleeves as well. Joining Jon in bed, Eviana turned the light off and watched Jon until sleep consumed her, resting her hand on his upper chest.

Jon woke up sometime near dawn, his head spinning and his ribs killing him. He groaned softly and sat up, blinking away the blurriness from his deep sleep to look around his surroundings, adjusting his eyesight. Looking over his shoulder, Jon saw Eviana sleeping beside him and pulled the comforter up to cover her up. That act alone exhausted him and laid back down, falling back to sleep. However, his movement disturbed Eviana's slumber and she noticed how pale Jon was, frowning deeply. There was no way he could work in this current condition, so she decided to pull some strings.

"I'm going to call Linda and have her give you until TLC off to heal." Vince wouldn't do it, but his wife on the other hand cared about the health and wellbeing of the employees.

Linda obliged and wished Jon a speedy recovery, asking if there was anything she could do for them. The woman truly was a saint and had a heart of gold. Eviana declined her offer and would keep it in mind in case things became too much for her to handle. The rape was not mentioned either or the fact Bray had been responsible for Jon's injuries. Crawling back into bed, Eviana glanced at the clock and realized that phone call would be the last thing she did for Jon until the TLC pay-per-view. She was stuck as Bray's personal assistant and the thought made her incredibly nauseous. Draping her arm over Jon's chest, Eviana closed her eyes and went back to sleep to get as much rest as she could, knowing she would need it. Reaching over, Jon wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, burying his nose in her hair, the pain the last thing on his mind.

"I love you, Evie…" He murmured in his sleep, chest rising and falling evenly proof Jon was fully asleep.

Hearing those words, Eviana's eyes snapped open and she looked at him, pressing her forehead gently against his. "I love you too, Jon." She whispered in reply since he couldn't hear her and shut her eyes, hoping the changes to the match didn't come back to bite her on the backside.

* * *

Pulling into the arena parking lot later that day for the Smackdown! taping, Eviana stepped out wearing black dress pants and a red turtleneck that was long sleeved. She didn't want to show off any skin to Bray unless she absolutely had to. Pulling her bag from the backseat of her rental vehicle, Eviana took a deep breath before heading inside the arena to start her work for Bray. Jon insisted coming to the arena with her, but once she explained she'd gotten him time off, thanks to Linda McMahon, to heal he didn't fight her nearly as much. He would still travel with her on the road; Eviana made sure to get them a motel room on the outskirts of any town the WWE performed in, wanting to avoid Bray at all costs.

Stepping out of the shadows, Bray blocked Eviana from entering the arena and rubbed his hands together, not seeing a trace of Jon. "Smart move." He muttered, making his presence known and stepped up to her. "Where's the boy toy?" He took in her choice of clothes, smirking slightly. "Love the look, honey. It makes the imagination work overtime."

"He's not my boy toy, Bray. It's none of your business where he is. You won't see him until the night of your match either, thanks to Linda McMahon." Now it was Eviana's turn to smirk, seeing the sour expression melt away Bray's arrogance and rage sparked in his icy blues.

Bray wanted to ring her neck for getting Jon time off to heal, but would not lose his temper. Not yet. "So you got' em a couple weeks off, eh? Bet he LOVED that." He held the door open for her, managing to keep his temper in check. "Shall we then, honey? I know you must be _desperate _to jump on it – your work, I mean."

Shooting him an odious glare, Eviana stormed past him inside the arena and down the hallway, arriving outside of Bray's dressing room a lot sooner than she wanted. She walked inside, noting the table and couch set up, taking a seat to start his schedule. I'm going to make him so busy, he won't have the energy to fuck with me, she plotted in thought, looking over the signings he had. Adding a couple more wouldn't hurt him.

Peering over her shoulder, Bray inhaled the intoxicating scent of gardenias she gave off and breathed deeply, not caring if he ticked her off. "Mmm you smell good, honey." He purred, keeping his hands behind his back. "I love it when you pretty yourself up for me."

"You have 3 signings tomorrow. First is at 1, another at 3 and the last one at 5. Each are 2 hours apart, so you don't have any breaks in-between." Eviana informed him coolly, continuing her job and felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck, trying not to show Bray how uncomfortable he made her.

"Fine by me. You'll be there afterwards to help me work out the kinks." Bray had his head to where their cheeks almost touched purposely, wanting to see how far he could push her until she snapped.

"Nope." Standing from the table, Eviana stapled the papers together and handed them over, pure hatred burning in her eyes. "Here, your first week's schedule is finished and you can work the kinks out yourself. I'm not here for your PERSONAL needs, so get your head on the right track, Rotunda. If you have a problem with it, go to Vince. Not my problem I only make the schedule and calls to set up your hotel rooms, vehicle rentals and flights. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Wrong, honey." Bray snorted, nostrils flaring with narrowed bright blues. "You're here for more than just the paperwork. You'll hold my fuckin' jockstrap if I want ya too. Got it?" She was in a hurry to get away from him and Bray would not let it happen since she stayed at the arenas with Jon almost all the time while being his personal assistant. "As for Vince, you'd best remember he's the one who handed your ass over to me." With Randy's help, of course.

"Rotunda, you seem to forget I don't give a damn what YOU want. Vince hired me and he can fire me, not you. So why don't you stop with this macho shit and grow the fuck up?" Eviana suggested vehemently, looking and sounding disinterested, moving back to sit back on the couch.

Her defiance was quickly skyrocketing his temper and Bray knew that's what she wanted, so he remained unperturbed by her attitude. "Just remember, Eviana, there's more than one way to skin a cat." Winking, Bray stepped out of the room and locked the door behind him, refusing to let her run off while he was gone.

The second he left, Eviana hit the couch with her open fists as hard as she could, letting out built-up frustration and anger. She couldn't believe how drastic her life had changed and wished Jon was here with her. Not realizing she was crying, Eviana stopped her fit and walked into the bathroom to clean herself up, wiping tears away. The first thing she did was wash her face, along with the makeup, and then tousled her hair, making herself as less attractive as possible. Then, she sat back down on the couch after double-checking to make sure there was no signs of her crying. Bray came back 20 minutes later with two bottled waters, not wanting his new personal assistant to dehydrate. In his eyes, he was being too considerate and nice.

"Can't have you runnin' off on me." Bray tossed her a water, tilting his head at her new appearance and wondered what happened while he was gone. "Nice hair, honey. Have a quickie with yourself while I was gone? I would've lent a hand, you know."

"I get more pleasure doing it myself, Rotunda." She retorted swiftly and moved from the couch to the table, taking the bottled water tossing it against the wall. "If I want my own refreshment, I'll get it myself. I don't want anything from you. And I'm not someone you can keep against your will, remember that too. When my work is done, I leave."

Grinning, Bray pulled a stack of paperwork out of his bag and slammed it on the table in front of her, whistling. "That'll keep you busy for a while. Best get busy, Eviana, I don't like lazy personal assistants."

It took nearly 3 hours before Eviana finally finished, stapling it all together and left it on the table, stretching her sore limbs. It was time for her to leave and go back to Jon, but not before getting Bray's answer. Looking over at him, she packed her belongings away and walked over to stand over him while Bray unlaced his boots.

"Have you made a decision about my proposition, Bray?" She asked quietly, refusing to meet his eyes. "I would like to know before I leave for the night."

Bray kicked his wrestling boots off, having done a little more than a promo. He enjoyed tormenting her by keeping Eviana in the same room as him. "I've thought about it some." He replied casually, stroking his beard. "Why? Eager for an answer?"

"You told me you'd give me an answer tonight." Eviana reminded him, hating this man more with each second that passed. "It's here and I'm getting ready to leave. Isn't that what this is all about? You having control over me? You can have that…if you beat Jon in the match. I won't fight you ever again, if you win. Then again, maybe you're not man enough to handle a woman like me."

Blatantly letting his eyes do a full onceover of her body, Bray smirked wickedly, remembering all the times he'd seen the raven haired beauty naked. "I've already proven I'm man enough for you, several times in fact." He licked his lips, already feeling his body ignite. "As for beatin' Ambrose, that's not a problem either. You got yourself a deal." Bray had nothing to lose except his pride and ego. It was worth the gamble.

Drawing out some papers from her bag, Eviana walked over to the table and handed Bray a pen. "I want it in writing. This is a contract. Read it over and sign. I'll wait." She ordered, watching his eyes scan over it briefly. That's exactly what she wanted, knowing Bray would be cocky enough not to read it entirely. "It says what I stated last night. Instead of Jon's career on the line, it's me. Whoever wins, gets me. Jon already knows about it and he's going to sign it tonight." That was a lie.

Bray rolled his eyes at her breakdown of what the contract entailed, not caring one iota about anything it said except her being up for grabs. "Tell your boy toy I'll see his ass in the ring. He better hope he's back to par because if he's not…" He trailed off, scrawling his name on the dotted line to seal the deal officially. "Your temporary freedom awaits, Eviana."

"Don't worry, he will be and make you pay for everything you've done to me." Eviana promised darkly, blowing a meaningless kiss at him and stalked off to her rental vehicle, hoping Jon didn't hate her after all was said and done.

Jon still had to sign the contract and Eviana had no idea how she was going to get him to do it without revealing the change in the match.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A half an hour later, Eviana unlocked the motel room her and Jon shared together, stepping inside locking it behind her. She took extra precaution, knowing deep down Bray had followed to see where she was staying in the city. Losing him wasn't hard considering the traffic from all the fans leaving the arena helped them quickly separate on the road. She took several side streets just to be on the safe side, stopping at a small café to grab some food for her and Jon. Setting everything down on the table near the door, Eviana walked over to the bed and smiled down at Jon sleeping peacefully. She reached down to stroke his face with the back of her hand briefly and turned to walk in the bathroom, needing a shower. As soon as the bathroom door shut, Jon's eyes opened, awakening the moment Eviana touched his cheek and pulled her hand away. He missed her touch, thankful she made it back to the motel safely and hoped Bray didn't follow. Sliding out of bed, Jon padded over to the bathroom door and tapped on it gently with his knuckles, hearing the shower going.

"Evie, you alright?" He called through the door, not wanting to startle her by entering without permission.

Eviana didn't hear him. She was too busy scrubbing her skin raw, needing to rid the feeling of Bray's touch off her body. An hour later, Eviana felt clean and Bray-free, retrieving her towel from the rack to wrap around her body. She brushed her teeth and hair before walking out to join Jon, spotting him sitting on the bed with the bag of food in front of him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She didn't wait for him to answer and ventured over to her bag, pulling out a nightgown and undergarments to slip on.

"Better." Jon answered, his voice soft and low while his eyes tried not to devour Eviana whole. She was in just a towel – was she trying to kill him? "Did he give you a hard time?" It had been on the forefront of Jon's mind since Eviana left him alone at the motel earlier that day.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." She assured him, stepping back in the bathroom to quickly get dressed and then joined Jon in bed, knowing the time had come where she'd have to tell him about the stipulation change of the match. "We need to talk."

Jon did not like the sound of that, seeing the worry in her eyes and set his food down to give her his undivided attention. "What's wrong, Evie?" A sick sinking feeling formed in the bowels of his stomach, but Jon maintained his composure and waited for her to say whatever was on her mind.

"I gave Bray a new proposition." Eviana confessed, taking Jon's hand and entwined their fingers together, letting that first bit sink into his head a minute.

Arching a brow, Jon could already tell he wouldn't like or approve and sucked in a sharp breath, his ribs still sore. They were definitely not broken or fractured, thankfully. "What are you talking about?" He was almost afraid to ask, feeling the guilt seeping out of her pores. "Eviana…"

Unlinking their hands, Eviana could already hear the anger in Jon's voice and stood from the bed to walk over to the window, staring out of it. "I told him that, instead of putting your career on the line in the match, the winner would…get me." She whispered out those last two words, dropping her head forward.

His jaw literally hit the floor and all Jon could do was stare at her stupefied, wondering if he heard her correctly. Did he have to clean his ears out? Maybe his hear was going out. It had to be. Eviana wouldn't be stupid enough to do what she just confessed, right? Standing from the bed, Jon made his way over to her quicker than he should have, staring down at her acridly.

"Come again?" He waited for her to repeat the confession and gripped his curly hair between his fingers tightly. "Fuck Eviana, why would you do that?! Have you lost your goddamn mind?!"

"I'm not going to allow you to ruin your career because of me, Jonathan!" Very rarely did Eviana use his full birth name, but this time called for it. "This way, if you win, I'm set free for life and you get me completely. I know you'll allow me to make my own decisions, to live my own life, but if you lose, this way, at least you get to keep one thing in this business and that's your damn career! I'd rather give myself to Bray then have you lose the job you love and worked your entire life for!"

"Eviana, either way I'm gonna win." Jon's heart broke at her words because it proved she didn't have any faith in his ability to beat Bray Wyatt. "If Bray wins, I lose my job. Oh well, but he WOULDN'T have your contract. If I win, I retain it." He hung his head, exhaling somewhat shakily. "Is this new one already set in motion?"

"Almost." She whispered out, pulling out the contract from the bag on the table and handed it over to him. "I need your signature on it to make it official though. If you don't sign this, Jon, I'll never forgive you for it." Clicking the pen, Eviana forced it into his hand and pointed to the contract. "Sign it or I'll go to Bray willingly so you don't have to have this match at all. I'll do it; don't think I won't."

She was blackmailing him!? Jon couldn't believe this, shaking his head and set both the contract and pen down on the table, backing away from them. "No!" Couldn't she see how much this shattered his insides to be forced to go along with this? "Trust in me, Evie. I'm not gonna let him do this, to either of us. I can't sign that. Don't make me do it."

"Then I'm going to him willingly." Eviana meant what she said, taking the contract and stuffed it back in her paperwork, tears stinging her eyes. This was the only way to protect Jon and if it meant sacrificing herself, so be it. "I'll call and let him know the match is off and he has my full contract and me, period."

Her own heart broke with every word, but it was the only way to insure Jon's future. Whipping her cell phone out, Eviana began dialing Bray's number, knowing it by heart, only for Jon to rip it out of her hand a second later, smashing it against the wall. Sheer cynicism enkindled his pale blues, turning them dark with barely contained rage as Jon snatched the contract out of the bag and took the pen, hammering it on the table. A few seconds later, Jon's 'DA' signature he used for everything he signed WWE-related showed on the page. He didn't bother reading the contract, shoving it back in Eviana's bag and moved back to the bed sinking down on it with his head in his hands. This was the biggest mistake he could've made in his life, but Eviana had forced his hand. Why couldn't she let him protect her his way, just this once?

"Thank you." Eviana whispered, joining his side on the bed and touched his arm, frowning when Jon pulled it away from her. Not that she blamed him. Look what she just made him do. "Jon, please understand…"

Jon couldn't look at her, not right now, too disgusted with the entire situation. "No. Don't thank me, Eviana." He ordered, clenching his jaw tightly and kept his eyes shut with his head lowered. "What kind of man am I? You don't even fucking trust me to take care of you." Defeat and hurt were just a fraction of the emotions currently raging through his body.

Frustration quickly boiled over and Eviana let it all out, emotions overwhelming her. "It's not your goddamn responsibility to protect me! How many times do I have to say it? I refuse to let you give up your dream job because of ME! I can handle myself; I'm an adult, a grown ass woman! Do you understand me?!"

He didn't bother looking at her, simply sitting there feeling like his world was falling apart at the seams. "Yeah, I got it. And it's not YOUR responsibility to protect me either. What happens to my career, whether I lose it or not, is MY decision! You forced my hand tonight…" Jon accused in a stricken voice, wishing he could make her understand how it made him feel to sign that ludicrous contract.

"You bastard!" Eviana shoved him, not caring about his injuries at the moment and rose to her feet to tower over him for a change. "I can't believe you! You made this stupid match because of ME in the first place. Because you were trying to protect me AGAIN! I changed it. Deal with it or don't go through with the match. I can handle Bray; I've handled him pretty well so far and I'm sure I can continue doing it. Just STOP protecting me, goddamn it!"

"You handled him well so far?" Jon echoed with a derisive snort, finally looking up at her. "You count getting RAPED as handling him well?" He shot back angrily, his own temper flaring quickly. "I made the match because I don't wanna see you hurt, Evie! Damn woman, are you that stubborn? Say what you want, but Bray will NOT play by the damn rules and we both know it!"

That was a low blow, Eviana thought, unable to meet his eyes and felt tears streak down her cheeks. "I know he's not! I'm not that stupid, Jon! I know he's going to try every trick in the damn book, but this way, if you lose it comes back on me, where it should be, instead of you! You'll still have your career, no matter what and that's all I care about right now! He raped me, but I allowed it to happen! I fucking allowed it to happen because I was too exhausted emotionally and physically to fight him off!" She yelled, voice cracking during the rant and could feel a breakdown approaching, tears blurring her vision.

"Exhausted emotionally and physically…Eviana, he took advantage of you and if you tried to fight him, he probably would've done worse!" Jon stood up and stopped her from walking away from him, pulling her in his arms hugging her tightly against him. His ribs were screaming and Jon ignored them, too consumed with the stubborn fool woman in his arms. "Why can't you ever let me do what I feel is right? We really gotta decide who's wearing the pants…"

"Wearing the pants?" That came out of left field, Eviana pulling back to look up at him baffled. "Wow, I didn't know we were together. Did I miss the memo or something?"

Jon smirked in spite of the argument, stroking her back with his fingers. "Whether you like it or not, Evie, we both have a relationship. At least a professional one." He pointed out, resentment no longer in his eyes or voice. "I'm learning not to argue with you – happy? You're too damn stubborn for your own good."

"Good, then you won't be mad at me for making this PROFESSIONAL decision." Eviana retorted, extracting herself from his arms and went over to one of the unopened bags, pulling out a 6 pack of much needed beer.

After the night she had with both Bray and Jon, she needed a few drinks to calm down. Groaning when her cell phone blared, Eviana had a feeling she knew who it was and picked it up, rolling her eyes. Sure enough, Bray's name flashed across the caller ID and she pressed her finger against Jon's lips before answering it, wanting him to be completely silent.

"What do you want, Rotunda?"

"Hello honey, how're you enjoyin' your night?"

"Just fine, and you?" She could hear the cold tone to his voice and knew he was angry she managed to ditch him, using the busy traffic to her advantage. "I'm trying to relax and forget your existence, if you don't mind."

"Keep on dreamin', honey." Bray crooned, chuckling darkly in her ear. "You'll never be rid of me and we both know it. So, are ya enjoyin' your quality time alone or do you have _company_?" His tone grew dangerous on that last word.

Eviana was mildly amused, knowing Bray wanted to be the one with her instead of being alone in his hotel room, wherever that currently was. "Jealousy is an ugly thing, Rotunda, but I'll humor you. I have company and, what a shocker, it's not you!" She exclaimed, winking over at Jon and rejoined him on the bed. "Makes you crazy to know you can't find me, doesn't it?" She couldn't help taunting him a little.

Jon shook his head at her, knowing she was playing a dangerous game with Wyatt and hoped it didn't bite her in the backside.

"I've already had it – several times." Bray reminded her equably. "And you loved it. That beautiful pussy of yours was always soakin' wet before I got too far. You're a little slut, aren't ya, honey? Tell me, does Jon fuck that cunt of yours the way I do, Eviana hmm? I bet not…I bet that little snot hasn't even made it past kissing those beautiful cocksuckin' lips of yours."

"How many times must I tell you, Rotunda? I'm not fucking Jon, though now that you mentioned it…" Her words trailed off, suddenly sounding intrigued as an idea popped in her mind. Crying out in phony pleasure, Eviana hoped Jon joined in on the fun and made it sound like she was currently being screwed while on the phone with Bray. "Mmm, he does feel MUCH bigger than you…"

Jon's pale blues shot open and he could only try not to grin or laugh, not believing what a ball of fire he had fallen in love with.

"I bet he does." The tone changed back to rage. "Enjoy it, Eviana. I'm plannin' on beatin' that boy down so bad, he'll never be able to fuckin' wrestle again and it'll all be on that pretty little head of yours. How's that sound?"

"Jon can hold his own, believe me. He'll win and then I'll be ALL his. Heart, mind, body and soul. He'll get to fuck me any day of the week, anytime he chooses. I will be his permanently. How does THAT sound, sweet cheeks?" Eviana used the nickname Jon used on her quite a few times, moaning to keep the mind game with Bray believable.

Bray was on the verge of exploding and taking half the state with him, cracking open a beer with a trembling hand. "He can hold his own, huh? Then how is it I keep beatin' his ass every time we run into each other? 10 to 1, the knowledge you think he can't beat me - that you had to step in and offer yourself as bait is drivin' him nuts. Most men don't appreciate a woman steppin' in and makin' them lose face."

Peering over at Jon, Eviana put Bray on speakerphone and decided to let Jon defend himself, a wicked smirk on her lips. "Mmm Jon baby? Do you mind me putting myself on the line in the match coming up between you and this cocksucker on the phone?" She moaned for more effect, nodding at his questionable stare. "Tell Rotunda exactly what you…" Her words trailed off into another long moan before continuing. "Plan on doing to him…" Another pause and breathless moan. "In that match…"

This was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Jon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him, his own eyes twinkling mischievously. "Darlin', why waste time describing…" He paused, growling from low in his throat. "Fuck yes! Mmm Evie, you feel awesome…" He smirked, sitting upright on the bed to wrap her legs around his waist and kissed her neck. "His beat down when he knows –Fuck Evie, you're so goddamn tight- he's gonna get his ass handed to him and we have more…" Another hiss-filled groan combined with her moaning spilled through the phone, their eyes locked. "Important things to do right now, like change positions…"

"YOU FUCKIN' COCKSUCKIN' LITTLE WHORE!" Bray erupted, crushing his beer can in his hand and didn't care it spilled all over him.

Eviana continued, her soft moans turning to cries and made it sound as though she really was getting the pounding of a lifetime. "Oh Jon! Oh yes right there! Bray could NEVER hit that spot!" Reaching over Jon's shoulder since he was pressed against the headboard, she started banging it against the wall repeatedly and bounced on Jon's lap to make the bed squeak for added effect. Even leaving a few kisses on his bare chest. "Mmm Rotunda, I need to call you back. I'm in the middle of something here with this new position…" Her voice grew husky and seductive, watching Jon's face turn beat red from trying not to laugh.

A few seconds later, all they heard was a dial tone and both knew Bray had either hung up, shattered his phone or both.

Bray had finally gotten a dose of his own medicine.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"_We're sorry, but the person you're trying to reach is_…"

Jon stared up at her in bewilderment and shook his head. "You're something else." His heart raced from Eviana's mouth on his chest, the small kisses she left behind still searing his skin. In a way, what Eviana did to Bray was vindictive and cruel, but Jon understood why she did it.

"You should've seen me at the arena." Eviana retorted swiftly, proud of herself for making Bray smash his phone and laughed harder, digging in the bag for a bottle of Tequila she'd grabbed along with the food for a much needed shot.

She downed it, then another, before rejoining Jon in the bed; the nightgown she put on earlier rode up her thighs in front of him. The alcohol heated her up and Eviana peeled the nightgown off, tossing it behind her to land on the floor. Jon's eyes smoldered over instantly at the site of her beautiful body encased in just black panties and a bra with lace trim. Black was officially his new favorite color. Crawling on her hands and knees, Eviana slithered up Jon's body until her mouth covered his ear, gently nibbling on it.

"I missed you."

It was a sweet confession and truth be told, Jon missed her too. His head still hurt along with his ribs from Bray's beating. Good thing he had a few weeks off to heal up. Then all bets were off and he would make Bray eat his own fedora if Jon had it his way. Right now, however, in this moment all Jon wanted to focus on was Eviana. She was finally giving into him and, more importantly, her feelings. Jon growled softly, caressing her sides and slid his hands up her back over the clasp of her bra. He was dying to unsnap it, craving skin-on-skin contact with this raven haired goddess. Jon didn't want to push her though and decided to take things at her pace, swallowing hard when she nipped his Adam's apple with her teeth.

"You're killing me, darlin'." Jon gritted out, his raspy voice sending shivers down her spine.

Eviana knew exactly what she was doing to him and continued, tossing a leg over his waist until she fully straddled him to tease his other earlobe. "I have an idea I wanna run by you. Feel free to turn it down if you want."

The swell of her breasts encased in the bra instead of pressed against his bare chest was hell on earth for Jon. "Whatever you wanna do; name it." He just hoped she wasn't purposely teasing him as a way of revenge for all the times he hurt her.

"Good answer. Follow me." Eviana hopped off of him instantly and extended her hand, leading Jon into the bathroom where a good-sized tub sat. There was also a see-through shower, but she wasn't interested in that right now. "Grab the bubble bath out of my bag, will you?" It was on the sink in a black bag.

While Jon retrieved the gardenia-scented bubble bath, Eviana started the bath and made the water a little on the hot side. She wanted to relax and what better way to do it than having a bubble bath with Jon? He handed it over and she poured the substance in, swishing her hand around in the water to make the bubbles form faster. She smiled, reaching behind her to unsnap the bra. Before she could peel it off, Jon stopped her from doing it and took over the job, kissing her shoulders. Her hair was up in a tight high bun and Jon reached up to take the clip out, gently removing the tie to let her raven locks pool down her back in soft waves. Jon slid his hands up her sides, attaching his mouth to her neck and removed the bra completely, cupping her breasts with his large hands to tweak her nipples. Then, they proceeded to venture further down to remove her panties and Jon couldn't help admiring the beautiful backside Eviana had.

"Mmm not fair, you need to be naked too." Eviana purred, turning around in his arms and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of his boxer/briefs, sliding them down his long legs. "Ready to join me?"

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words, darlin'."

Lifting her up without warning, Eviana squealed out in surprise and wrapped her legs instinctively around his waist. Jon stepped into the tub carefully and set Eviana on her feet, turning her around to where her back faced him. He sank down in the water first and pulled Eviana down against him, pressing her back against his chest. This wasn't about getting Eviana naked in bed tonight, though Jon hoped it happened. He wanted to make her feel beautiful, wanted and cherished, slowly caressing her sides while kissing the side of her neck. His hands were rough and calloused yet gentle at the same time while caressing every inch of her body he could reach. Strawberry surrounded them, instantly relaxing Eviana and it got better when Jon joined her in the tub with her between his strong legs. Jon pulled her back against his chest and took a washcloth, dipping it in the hot bubbly water to glide over her skin. Raising her foot to the faucet handle, Eviana shut the water off since both of their bodies made the tub fill faster. Jon slid the washcloth up her arms to her neck and Eviana turned into putty against him, relishing in this moment with her the man she always wanted to be with.

"I was wrong."

Jon raised a brow. "About?"

"You – Us." She quickly corrected herself and felt her cheeks flame a deep crimson red. "I'm done fighting what we both want, Jon."

Jon kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her neck, the scruff outlining his jaw and lips tickling her skin. "Well, you already know how I feel about you." He stroked her stomach and continued trailing fire ridden kisses down her shoulders, loving Eviana's reaction. "And if it's not obvious, I love you, Evie."

Sitting up a little to give Jon better access to her neck and shoulders, Eviana began caressing his arms with her fingertips feather lightly and it ignited a forest fire inside of him. Jon moved her hair over to the other side so he could give her other shoulder some love while inching his hand closer to her intimate area. There was no way Eviana would stop him and Jon sat up a little more, cupping her sex beneath the bubbly water. He stroked her clit and loved how much trust Eviana had in him to take complete control of this situation. Tremors shot down her spine and Eviana throbbed against his finger, but she craved more, burying fingers in his haphazard dishwater blonde curls. A gasp of surprise escaped her mouth when Jon added a second finger inside of her, arching her hips in the tub and licked her now dry lips.

"Mmm, that feels so good…" She breathed out, ecstasy washing over every part of her body from head to toe. "I love you too…"

"Does it?" That confession made his confidence skyrocket and told him Eviana was enjoying everything happening.

His mouth remained occupied with her neck, not able to get enough and slid his fingers a little deeper inside of her with each passing second. Eviana's walls clenched around his digits while she continued massaging the back of his neck and his hand plucked her nipple, rolling it between his fingers. Both hands and his mouth were taken over, pleasuring Eviana as much as possible.

"Jon, faster…" Eviana wasn't at the point of pleading yet, but she was close to the fine razor edge Jon kept pulling her away from. "Make me cum for you…"

Jon more than obliged her command and curled his fingers inside of her dripping hot sex, finding the sweet spot that made her climax every time. Her body responded, Eviana tightening around his fingers in a vise and Jon felt the orgasm rip through her frame. Cries of passion echoed off the bathroom walls as Eviana fell apart in his arms and Jon didn't stop until she went limp against him, chuckling softly in her ear. Pulling her hips up a little, Jon slid his fingers out of her body and licked his fingers clean of her essence.

"How're you feeling now?" He rasped out in a low husky voice.

"Amazing…"

Eviana had a hard time catching her breath and slowly opened her eyes to meet hazy dark blue. Hers were nearly black. Turning to where her breasts now met his chest, it was her turn to pleasure Jon and show him how much she enjoyed what he did. Luckily, the tub was big enough to where both of them could move around comfortably without banging elbows or feeling too claustrophobic. Eviana managed to straddle his muscular thighs and dipped her head to latch onto his neck this time, returning the toe-curling favor. The exploration of his body had only begun and her heart already began thrumming against her chest.

Caressing his arms, Eviana scooted up further and brushed her dripping sex against his hard cock beneath the water, both of them groaning at the friction it caused. Jon hissed out and arched his hips up, deciding they'd had enough foreplay for the night. It was time to claim this woman once again. They groaned in unison again as Jon's cock slid deep inside of Eviana at an angle, the tightness of her pussy taking his breath away again. Hadn't he stretched her out even a little the first time they had sex? Apparently not. Not that he was complaining because Jon loved a tight wet cunt and Eviana had everything he was looking for in a woman with mind-blowing sex included.

No words had to be said between the lovers in their passion hazed filled world, each focused on the other and nobody else. Eviana raked her nails down Jon's chest, the muscles rippling beneath her touch and met Jon for every single thrust he produced inside her body. The feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her made her crazy with desire, trembling at the anticipation of what would be her second orgasm of the night. Rolling her hips slowly and methodically, Jon growled at the teasing, watching her beautiful face contort between pleasure and pain. It nearly sent him reeling and cascading over the edge headfirst. Leaning forward, Jon captured her mouth in a demanding kiss and increased the speed of his thrusts, growling in frustration at the limited space in the tub. It wasn't nearly big enough for all the things he wanted to do to and with Eviana.

"Hold on tight to me, darlin'." Jon demanded gruffly and stood up from the tub with her legs locked around his waist, his cock never leaving her.

Good, that's how he hoped she reacted to his sudden change. Eviana welcomed the cool tiles pressed against her back and moaned at Jon's continuous thrusting, gripping his broad shoulders. Instantly, Jon slid both hands down her curvaceous sides while his pelvis kept her locked into place against the wall and grabbed handfuls of her luscious backside. He used it for leverage, pounding into her relentlessly and his hands protected her backside from bouncing off the wall. Jon would rather have sore hands if it meant being balls deep inside this woman. All Eviana could do was lean her head back against the wall and met him for every powerful thrust, caressing his broad chest while crying out his name repeatedly.

"Jon…Oh Jon please…I can't take it…" She croaked out, pulling him closer to her and could feel the hot coil within her lower abdomen threatening to spring free. Eviana held back though, not wanting this to end yet.

"Can't take what, Eviana?" Jon crooned in her ear, never slowing down or speeding up, maintaining the same pace.

He loved how she looked right now, all tousled, wet and writhing in ecstasy for him, dark blues shining with passion and clouded over to reflect his own eyes. Jon honestly didn't know if he'd ever found her more beautiful than she was at that moment. This man stole her breath yet again when they locked eyes and Eviana had a hard time concentrating, starting to lose her resolve. Her body screamed at her to climax by now, but Eviana had to hold on because she wanted Jon to shatter with her.

"I-I'm close…so close…"

That's what Jon wanted to hear – the magic words that made his cock twitch inside of her and his hips began thrusting like a wild stallion. Sweat caked both of their bodies mixed with the water from the bubble bath, but neither cared and enjoyed the slickness of their skin against each other. He urged her to climax, to let go for him and already knew he wouldn't be able to hold back his own release once she erupted. The second orgasm was more intense than the first and Jon growled, feeling her pussy milk him completely dry. They came hard together, the intensity of the bout rocking both of their foundations and Jon didn't move from the wall for several minutes, not until his cock grew completely limp. Eviana groaned when he slipped out of her, feeling empty yet satisfied at the same time and slumped against Jon, keeping her arms around his neck.

"You're incredible." He whispered in her ear, a sentiment he meant with every fiber of his being.

"So are you."

Eviana tightened her weakened legs around his waist as much as she could and felt Jon carry her out of the bathroom to the bed. She smiled up at him, still not letting go and kissed him softly, the feeling of his mouth against hers addicting. Jon was the first man Eviana had been with in a long time and she couldn't believe how wonderful he was. She was almost afraid of what he caused her heart to feel, not wanting to be hurt again. She loved this man and had for a long time, but it didn't make her any less terrified of what the future between them held.

"Tell me everything's going to be okay." She looked up into his eyes and rubbed her nose against his, concern etched on her face.

He knew what she referred to and couldn't play the dumb card, heaving a sigh. "It's gonna be a war. I don't know how else to say it, but in the end, you will be mine and far away from Wyatt. That I promise you." Jon rolled on his side taking Eviana with him and draped her leg over his, resting her head on his chest to listen to his steady heartbeat. He rubbed her back in soothing circles, feeling her body slowly relax against him and rested his head on top of her head.

Sleep soon followed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I'm engaged!"

A beautiful princess cut garnet set on a white gold band with diamonds lining it glittered from Meena's left ring finger. All Eviana could do was stare at it in bewilderment, truly happy for her best friend, but not expecting a proposal this soon. Then again, they had been together for nearly 4 months now and Meena had met his parents throughout the past month. It was just days before the TLC pay-per-view, her time almost up being Bray's personal assistant and the biggest match of both men's careers. So much change was happening all at once, overwhelming and prodigious at the same time.

"Evie, did you hear what I said?"

She snapped out of the deep thoughts, still holding onto Meena's left hand and smiled widely. "Yes, sorry. This is just…you gotta give me a minute to let it sink in that my best friend is getting married."

Meena understood, pulling her hand away to admire the ring Joe surprised her with the previous night. "I know it seems really fast, but…I couldn't say no to him. I love him so much and his family is fantastic. Now he just has to meet my folks…"

"Mom and Dad will love him." Eviana stated confidently, not having a doubt in her mind since Meena's mother, Millan, kept pressuring her to find a decent man to have children with. She was impatient to become a grandmother. "When are you gonna introduce him?"

"Not sure yet. He doesn't know they live down the street from me in the Black Hills." Meena admitted sheepishly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know it's stupid not to tell him, but the few times I did take him home, I didn't feel like delving into the whole 'meeting parents' deal." They weren't a couple any of the times Meena took Joe home either.

That point also crossed Eviana's mind. "It wasn't the right time. But it is now and you can't keep him hidden anymore. Time to come clean to Mom and Dad. They'll be a little upset, yes, but once you show Mom that beautiful ring, all will be forgiven and she'll want to start planning the ceremony."

No matter the circumstances or how low she felt about a situation, Eviana managed to turn it around and put a smile on her face somehow. "I know I shouldn't have to ask you this, but I want you to be my Maid of Honor."

"I'll be there and help in any way I can. Something tells me Joe will make Jon his Best Man or at least one of the groomsmen."

Meena nodded, cracking a small smile. "It depends if his older brother, Matt, can make it to the wedding since he lives all the way in Ohio. We're not sure what we want to do yet, honestly, and it'll be a while before the planning starts. At least, I hope."

"Don't count on it. Between your mothers, don't be surprised if you're not married within 3 months." Eviana laughed at Meena's groan, both of them heading down the hallway of the arena together. "It won't be that bad, sissy."

"Yeah sure, you're not the one who has a freak for a mother and then there's Patty…" Meena knew it would be a very short engagement to Joe and they wouldn't have a prayer to dissuade either mother from waiting. "Lord, maybe we should just elope…"

Eviana could only laugh harder at her best friend, glad she wasn't in Meena's shoes when it came to Millan.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!"

Bray didn't look up from deciding which pair of pants to wear for the house show that night. It was Friday and the pay-per-view event, TLC: Tables, Ladders, Chairs &amp; Stairs, was on Sunday. Just 2 more days and she would be freed of Bray Wyatt/Windham Rotunda forever. Or Bray would get what he wanted and that was every piece of Eviana to do with as he wished, including laying a finger on her. It was prohibited in the contract he signed and Eviana had done everything in her power to get him to break the stipulation while being forced to be his personal assistant. He could feel the twitch in his hand aching to wrap around her slender neck while tearing her clothes off.

"Why are you here?" Bray demanded, not expecting to see her for house shows since Eviana hadn't bothered to show up at any of the others.

"I AM your PA, Rotunda. And since it's the weekend of a pay-per-view event, I have to be here." Eviana was annoyingly cheerful, walking over to the table set up for her and sat down, whistling.

Trying to figure out what kind of game she was playing, Bray grunted and stood up to adjust the white pants he had on, moving over to stare down at her. "What's on the agenda tonight, honey?"

Picking up his schedule she hadn't finished until earlier that day in the hotel room, -Jon had kept her occupied and therefore made her fall behind in her work as of late- Eviana handed it over to him, already knowing it by heart. "You have 3 autograph signings tomorrow." Then she looked at her copy of the schedule, always keeping one and held her hand up. "Nope, scratch that you have 6 signings tomorrow and 3 media appearances. First one starts tomorrow at 5 AM, so I'd get some rest right after the show tonight, if I were you."

"You gotta be fuckin' with me!" Bray growled, scattering papers everywhere as he tossed them up in the air, swiping Eviana's current work on the floor. "Change it!"

"Sorry Rotunda, not my call." Eviana batted her eyelashes up at him and leaned back in her chair, used to his temperament. "Now look what you've done…" She chastised, bending down to pick them up and once again had her body covered from head to toe as much as possible.

Bray smirked, tilting his head to enjoy the view she currently gave him and licked his lips, seeing how round her backside was through the dress pants she had on. "Honey, why don't ya stay there for a minute and bend down a bit further?" He suggested in a syrupy sweet tone, icy blues lighting up diabolically.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Eviana shot back, not worried since she had the contract stipulation protecting her from Bray touching her. Just one finger is all it would take and the match would be void. "6 signings and 3 media appearances in various areas of the city. I hope your fingers fall off." Taking her seat again, Eviana started going through the papers to put them back in order.

"My fingers won't fall off, honey. Don't worry your pretty little head about that." Bray refused to let her goad him, knowing what she was trying to do. "They'll be just fine and dandy. Ready to stroke that sweet spot…"

"Speaking of that sweet spot, I have to tell you last night was AMAZING." Over the past 3 weeks, she managed to go into some details regarding her and Jon's lovemaking. It was another ploy to try to get Bray to lose his temper and strike her to nullify the contract. So far, it hadn't worked. "I've come to the conclusion Jon is much bigger than the previous men I've been with." She looked at him pointedly, lowering her gaze to his genitals and snorted before turning back to her work.

The tick in Bray's jaw suggested he was close to decking his personal assistant, somehow maintaining his temper. "Need some water." He grunted, storming out of the locker room abruptly.

The first person he ran into was beaten to a pulp and Bray cursed loudly enough for Eviana to hear him. All Eviana did was laugh, feeling sorry for the poor soul who got in Bray's way, but it wasn't her fault for Bray's attack. It was so easy getting under his skin; Eviana thought the Eater of Worlds had a thicker skin than portrayed. She wanted him to lose his temper, begged for it on several occasions, but nothing happened. When Bray returned from his water run, Eviana had a serene smile on her lips and tapped the tip of the pen on the table, looking at the clock. As much fun as she had tormenting Bray, she missed Jon and wanted to be back in his arms and, more importantly, naked in bed with him balls deep inside of her.

"You know, I can't wait for Jon to beat the living shit out of you and end your career on Sunday." Eviana commented shrewdly after a few minutes of silence passed between them. "I mean, Jon IS relentless and can take one hell of a beating…"

"I'm not the one with the injuries right now, honey. It's Ambrose." Bray reminded her with a sinister chuckle. "His scrawny ass will get the beatin' of a lifetime and I'll send him packin' out of this company so fast, it'll make his damn head spin."

This was where Eviana decided to inform Bray a piece of information she'd kept hidden throughout the time stuck with him. "He's not as injured as you may think. You see, while you've been battling on the road for the past 3 weeks and wasting your energy, Jon has conserved his. Sure, he's exerted it in SOME ways," She paused with an evil smirk of her own, sliding her tongue out to wet her glossy lips. "But not to the point of reinjuring himself. He's well rested and ready to snatch my contract for himself. And I plan on having one HELL of a celebration with the winner that night, which will be him."

Bray remained quiet and went out to do his match, not bothering to lock the door to the locker room behind him. Eviana wouldn't leave or else she would nullify the stipulations of the contract. It wasn't all wine and roses for her, contrary to the 'no touching' rule Bray had to follow throughout the month. She continued doing her work, not hearing someone enter the locker room until a hand covered her mouth, making her squeal out in both fear and surprise.

"Shut up if you want to keep that tongue in your mouth." The deep dangerous voice ordered in her ear, hearing her instantly obey. "Good girl. Now, I'm gonna remove my hand from your mouth and if you scream, it'll be the last thing you do. Understand me?"

Nodding, wide midnight blue eyes turned to face none other than 'The Viper' Randy Orton squatting beside her already dressed for the house show. He was the reason she was currently in the clutches of Bray Wyatt! What could he possibly want with her? Hadn't he tortured her enough by helping Bray claim her contract for almost a month?

"I'm gonna make this quick because Wyatt will be back and I don't want him knowing about this little talk we're gonna have." Randy informed her, rising to his feet and leaned against the table to stare down at Eviana through mystic cool blues. "I need your help."

Eviana couldn't keep quiet anymore, raising a slow brow at the Viper. "My help?" Suspicion promptly filled her eyes. "With what?"

"I'm assuming you already know it's because of me you're in Wyatt's services." Randy didn't bother waiting for a response, his whole body tensed. "Seems as though the deal we made has fallen through. I didn't get what was promised to me, so he's not getting his half of the bargain."

Swallowing hard, Eviana didn't like the sound of this and had a sinking feeling she knew what Randy's reward between him and Bray had been. "Meena." It wasn't questioned, not for a second.

"Yes…and now she's engaged to be married to that ape." Randy rolled his eyes, stepping away from the table and began pacing in front of a terrified Eviana, feeling it roll off of her in waves. "The deal is off and I've told Wyatt, but he doesn't believe me or care. He got what he wanted, I didn't. So now, here's where you come in, Eviana. But first I need to know one thing."

"And that is?"

"How much do you want full control of your life again?" Randy stopped to squat in front of her again, taking her hand and squeezed it when he thought she'd try pulling away from him. "How much do you want to be rid of all your problems? Oh, did I mention if you go through with the plan I have in mind, I'll leave Meena alone?"

More than anything, Eviana thought, searching Randy's eyes for any hint of deception and found none. Meena's happiness was also at stake because she'd have enough to worry about planning a wedding. "What do you have in mind?"

Randy smirked, blue eyes glowing wickedly and looked over his shoulder to make sure nobody was coming before turning his gaze back on her. "Listen carefully."

* * *

"Wow, so now you're a stalker?" Eviana turned around the moment hot breath blew on her ear and knew who it was. "Very impressive, Rotunda."

"Don't you wish!" Bray retorted, changed in a pair of black pants and a long sleeved top, also black, his patent fedora on his head somewhat shielding his eyes. "My match was cancelled. Seems as though my opponent was the same guy I sent packin' to the hospital earlier tonight." He shrugged, pulling out the keys to his rental. "Need a ride, honey?"

"Nope, got my own ride. And I wouldn't take one from you if you were the last person on earth. I'd walk." Either fate was on her and Randy's side or Bray had his backside chewed out for letting his temper get out of control. "See you tomorrow, sweet cheeks."

Bray snarled in her direction, reluctantly heading to his rental and waited until Eviana backed out before following her. Maybe he would pay her and Jon a visit tonight to get one last beating on the boy. Sunday was around the corner and Jon had plenty of time off to heal up, which hadn't been in Bray's plans to happen. Randy hadn't said anything to him besides the phone call they shared earlier that morning when he tried ordering Bray to release Eviana from his services. Not his fault Randy's part of the bargain went down the drain because of an engagement! That would not stop Bray from claiming what was rightfully his.

Once again, Eviana used the traffic to her advantage and managed to escape Bray by the skin of her teeth, breathing a little heavy. She'd come close until a huge F150 truck pulled out in front of Bray, blocking her small Jetta rental from his view. Her cell phone went off just as she pulled into the parking lot of the motel her and Jon currently stayed at, rolling her eyes answering it.

"Think you're slick, don't ya, Eviana?" Bray snapped angrily, not believing the bitch had actually tricked him on the road! "Are you THAT scared of me?"

"No, but I also know if you found out where I'm staying, you'd find a way to break in and rape me again." Not likely since Jon was with her. "This is getting old, Rotunda. It really is. Haven't you decided to grow up yet?"

Bray was not amused at all, gripping the steering wheel in front of him tightly in his hands. "You can't rape the willin', Eviana. You should know that. Hell, when I came in that night, you didn't fight. You just laid there and took it like the bitch in heat you are!" His words were slowly killing her on the inside and Bray enjoyed the emotional and mental pain he was causing her. "Poor Eviana." He mocked distraught. "All tired and exhausted, unable to defend herself. That's how tired she was. Bullshit! Make up some more excuses because you know you loved what I did, honey."

"Listen to me you son of a bitch, it WON'T happen again!" Eviana had to learn to breathe, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The rape still gave her nightmares and it didn't help Bray just reminded her of it. "I didn't fight you because I knew you would've made me regret it if I did. I just laid there and let you take me because that's the only thing I could come up with at the time, but let me tell you this: NOBODY has EVER made me cum as HARD or FAST as Jon. You think about THAT while you stew in your psychotic dream world."

"I think you're lyin'." Bray accused in a dangerous low sing-song voice, eyes flashing. "I think you're lyin' through your teeth and do you know what happens to liars? THEY GET THEIR LYIN' TONGUES RIPPED OUT!"

"Think what you want, I could care less. Just remember, come Sunday, the games are over and you will lose everything. I promise you that." Hanging up on him, Eviana shut her phone off and slipped it in her purse before getting out her rental, walking up to the motel room.

She just hoped going through with Randy Orton's plan didn't backfire in her face.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sunday arrived in what seemed like a blink of an eye.

Between media appearances and signings for the fans, Jon's weekend had gone by faster than he wanted. He couldn't believe it'd been 3 weeks since Bray's attack and now the night finally arrived where they'd beat the hell out of each other. All to gain the permanent services of the woman currently on his arm. He was fully healed, the bruises on his ribs gone along with the cut on the back of his head. Jon was ready to end this feud with Bray once and for all and move onto bigger things in his career. Bray was a cockroach and he was about to be squashed under Jon's boot, no matter what he had to do. Holding Eviana's hand firmly in his, Jon knew the importance of this match and losing was an option. He could not – would not – let the woman he loved down.

Eviana was a huge bundle of nerves, gripping Jon's hand tighter when she felt him squeeze it. Tonight was the night and there was no turning back. Over the past 3 weeks, she'd done everything in her power to get Bray to void the contract by laying a hand on her and nothing worked. It was almost as if he knew what she was doing and what was in the contract, even though he hadn't read it. That unnerved her. No doubt Vince had gone over it with him after he signed it to point out the certain stipulations. Once they arrived outside of Jon's dressing room, Eviana had to separate from him until after the match because tonight she was still technically working for Bray.

"I'll be back, handsome." She whispered, kissing his lips softly and cradled his face in her gentle hands. "I promise."

Jon nodded, his pale blues hardening not wanting to let her go. There was no choice in the matter, however. "I love you." He lost count how many times it was said over the past 3 weeks, but Jon knew a woman of Eviana's caliber could never hear it enough. "Be careful." They both knew Bray had bided his time, waiting to strike when the time was right and in his favor.

"See you in a few."

Eviana walked away from him with great reluctance, looking over her shoulder at him one last time before turning the corner to head to Bray's dressing room. Her outfit for the night was a little more revealing, consisting of a blue jean skirt that went an inch and a half above the knee along with a halter top she'd had made specifically for the evening. The words **Dean Unstable Ambrose **splayed across the front and it tied around her neck, leaving her shoulders bare wrapping around her body perfectly. She wanted to support her man and knew the outfit would drive Bray up a wall. Taking a deep breath, Eviana pushed open Bray's dressing room door and didn't bother bringing her work with her.

Tonight, everything would change forever.

"Nice look." Bray grunted, giving her a slow onceover and gritted his teeth at Ambrose's merchandise. "Advertising for your pimp?" He asked conversationally, moving behind her with icy blues boring into her bare shoulders he desperately wanted to touch.

Smirking to hide how nervous she was, Eviana nodded and didn't bother turning around to face him, not giving her rapist the satisfaction. "You damn right. You didn't actually think I'd be rooting for your dumbass, did you?"

"No." Glancing up at the clock, Bray saw what time it was and grinned maliciously and stepped in front of Eviana, crooking his finger beckoning her toward the monitor. "Come look, honey. Somethin' should be comin' on now any minute I think you'll be most interested in seein'."

Swallowing hard, Eviana hesitantly moved toward the monitor and saw Jon suddenly come on the monitor, her eyes widening. He was beating the hell out of none other than Heath Slater and she saw the reason why, the black steel folding chair crashing down on the idiot's back. Served him right working for a raping dick! Blood currently oozed from Slater's forehead and Jon wiped the slight sweat from his forehead, looking into the camera winking.

"Wow, nice game plan, moron." Eviana scoffed, knowing Jon was on his game tonight and shook her head. She shut her mouth when Bray turned his attention on her, eyes wild with rage not believing his plan backfired.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" He roared, shoving the monitor to the floor and ignored the sparks flying from it, the tick in his jaw noticeable.

They still had time to force Bray to nullify the contract. "Hit me, I dare you." Eviana taunted, midnight orbs flashing dangerously in defiance. "Come on, you know you want to."

Bray was having a seriously hard time not lunging for the bitch's throat, raising a shaking hand tempted to smack the hell out of her. Instead, he whirled around and punched the nearby wall, driving his fist full force. It didn't matter if his hand was currently shattered; he could beat Ambrose one-handed!

"When this is over, Eviana," Bray paused after calming down for a few minutes, cold calculated blues turning to glare at her. "What I did to that wall won't be shit compared to what I'm gonna do to you." He promised, meaning every word that came out of his mouth.

"Ooo promises, promises…" Eviana yawned, sounding bored and didn't let Bray's lethal action rattle her nerves…at least not in front of him. She couldn't show any weakness or Bray would take advantage of it in a heartbeat. "You'll NEVER come near or touch me again after tonight, Rotunda. Bank on it."

Bray had to step away from her, his temper quickly boiling into overdrive and knew, if Eviana didn't shut up, he would beat the hell out of her contract or not. "If you like breathin', shut the fuck up." He growled through narrowed eyes and walked over to the cooler in his room to pluck out a bottled water.

Opening it, he poured the icy liquid over his head and let it run down his face, beard, neck and arms, spreading them out fully. It was the only way to calm down right now. For the past 3 weeks, he put up with Eviana's attitude, smart mouth and games, but after tonight, he would finally get his ultimate revenge and payoff. He couldn't wait to be in the ring with Ambrose and hurt the boy to the point where he would have to be stretchered out of the arena.

"And here I thought you actually LOVED me." Eviana sneered at him, not listening to his warning and walked over to stand in front of the man she used to enjoy being with. Maybe even love. "If you want this match to even transpire tonight, you won't lay one finger on me. The contract will be void if you do." She reminded him coolly, a serene smile stretching her lips.

"You'd just love that, wouldn't you, honey?" Bray looked her up and down shrewdly, drinking her in and knew her body would be his completely by the end of the night. "If I touch you, you'd be free without havin' to worry about your boy toy gettin' his skull bashed in." Hissing at the mere thought, Bray cracked his knuckles for emphasis. "I'll just wait until AFTER the match to knock you down a peg or two. How's that, hmm?"

Eviana shrugged nonchalantly, lowering her finger down his chest without touching him and rose it back up again. "Sounds wonderful to me because the only person who will be knocked down several pegs is you." She vowed darkly, confidence dripping in her tone and silently hoped Randy's plan happened without any issues. "So, until the match, what do you wanna do, Rotunda? This threatening thing of yours is getting old. We could always be friends." Not happening. "Oh wait, I forgot! I'm not friends with rapists."

"I don't befriend whores like you." Bray watched her midnight blues narrow at him for a second and knew he touched a nerve by calling her that. He walked over to the bench and dropped down on it, clasping his hands in front of him. "That's what you are now, you know. First it was me, then Ambrose. How many other guys did you offer your _services _to?"

"Nobody else, but like you would believe me, right?"

She sat right next to him, apparently having a death wish and crossed one leg over the other. They were close enough to where one single move toward each other would have them touching. Maybe an inch, if that. Her skirt inched up her thighs and Eviana smiled brilliantly, feeling Bray's eyes slowly devouring her exposed skin. It made her feel nauseous, but somehow she managed to keep the smile on her face. It helped to think about Jon during these times she was stuck alone with Bray.

"You know, you got a sexy voice. Must come with the slut territory."

"A voice you'll never hear again after tonight." It was amusing reminding Bray what he was about to lose constantly. "What a glorious night it is!" She exclaimed, looking at her nails or anywhere besides Bray, trying to keep the dinner she ate earlier with Jon down.

Bray stretched his arms in the air and put one around Eviana, but didn't touch her, just let it hover to where she could feel the warmth of his skin against her neck. Her hair was swept up on top of her head in a neat bun and Bray was tempted to break the contract just so he could run his fingers through the silkiness of it. Oh what a treat it would be to rip it out of her skull after he was pronounced the victor tonight!

"Very nice night, indeed."

Licking his lips hungrily, Bray couldn't wait to be back at the hotel with her. He planned on tearing her up limb from limb for everything she put him through the past 3 weeks. A snarl escaped him when she began moving her fingers around his face, paying attention to his lips and cheeks, not touching him. It was another way for her to make him lose his temper and break the contract; Bray wasn't stupid by any means.

"What's the matter, Rotunda? Wanna take a swing at me?"

Inhaling sharply at her words, Bray couldn't show Eviana how much she truly angered him or else she would keep pushing until he did snap. "No, I don't wanna take a swing at you. I'd rather do somethin' else to you." He informed her, including his head to where his mouth hovered right over her ear. "Though by now, you're probably so loose. Whores like you."

"On the contrary, I'm tighter than a latex glove, according to what Jon told me last night." Eviana shot back in his ear, giving him the same treatment he bestowed on her. "Trust me, the man has tried stretching me to the limits…"

Shooting to his feet, Bray heard enough and couldn't handle the poison she spewed at him. "Are you TRYIN' to provoke me, Eviana? If you are, let me know now and I'll just send your scrawny ass to the hospital if that's what you want!" He shouted, picking up a steel folded chair and hurled it against the wall just over her head, barely missing her.

Her eyes shot open at Bray's temper tantrum, quickly regaining her composure Eviana merely shook her head at him. "I can't wait until this is over with." She stood up from the bench as well, refusing to let him tower over her or intimidate her more than he already had. "So I can go fuck Jon's brains out until we both pass out from exhaustion!"

Stalking over to the door, Bray ripped it open and pointed with a trembling finger. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" If she didn't leave now, Eviana would be snapped like a twig by his hands. "I'm not gonna let you fuckin' provoke me, bitch! Your ass is MINE tonight! You better fuckin' remember that!"

All Eviana could do was laugh hysterically at him. "No, the only thing you'll be seeing of me is these 3 fingers waving bye to your sorry ass when Jon pins you to the mat tonight." She corrected him, waving them for emphasis and merely sat back down on the bench. "I can't leave, I'm still your PA or did you forget about that?"

"Enjoy what time you have left." He spat viciously, storming out into the hallway and slammed the door behind him, needing some much needed Eviana-free air.

As soon as he left, Eviana shut her eyes and let out the shivers of fear she'd been holding back, tears sliding down her cheeks. The chair incident had scared the daylights out of her and caused her heart to leap in her throat. Eviana hadn't expected Bray to do that, hoping he stayed gone until the match and stood up from the bench on shaky legs to walk into the bathroom. After cleaning up a bit, she looked back into her reflection in the mirror and gripped the sink tightly in her hands, shutting her eyes saying a quick prayer that everything would be alright.

"Either I prevail or die tonight."

After regaining her composure and making sure there were no signs of crying, Eviana sat back down on the bench, putting her head in her hands. She remembered meeting Bray and how sweet he'd been toward her. All of that changed, however, in one moment. Jon had kissed her, igniting her heart in a way Bray never could and the man refused to accept it. She wrapped her arms around herself, knowing she'd have to stay in the back and watch the two men fight for her services. What made this scarier was the fact, if Bray won, her life was over and done with. He would kill her for all the provoking and taunting or simply use her as his personal punching bag and sex toy.

"You ready for this?" Bray demanded in a low harsh tone once he returned an hour later, wrapping his hands in black tape.

"Yes, I've been ready for 3 weeks." Eviana replied, no sarcasm in her voice this time and smoothed out the jean skirt she had on with her hands.

Her palms were sweaty and Eviana's nerves were finally sinking in along with the realization of what could happen if Jon didn't win tonight and Randy's plan failed. Tonight was do or die; there was no turning back or running away. Eviana had to do this or else her future would forever be shrouded in the company of Bray Wyatt. This wasn't about Jon winning her services anymore. Now her livelihood was on the line and, no matter the outcome, Eviana was prepared for whatever came next.

The wait was over.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Standing up from the bench once his boots were tied, Bray's face remained oddly neutral, not giving anything away. "You comin' out there?" He had a feeling if Eviana did, this match wouldn't go in his favor and THAT wasn't an option.

"I'm not going out there."

Suddenly flying out the door past Bray, Eviana ran down the hallway as fast as she could toward gorilla position. Her time with Bray had officially ended, he just didn't know it yet. Spotting Jon standing near the entrance, Eviana ran into his arms and crashed into his chest, hugging him as tightly as she could muster up.

"Tell me you love me." She demanded tearfully, trembling from head to toe and buried her face in his t-shirt covered chest, not remembering ever being this scared in her life.

Jon wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly and buried his face in her hair, the smell of gardenias permeating the air. "I love you, Evie." He said fiercely, pulling back and claimed her mouth in a passionate searing kiss, pouring everything he had into it. Every emotion, every ounce of love, wanting her to truly believe he did love her unconditionally. "I'm coming back and it'll be as the winner." Running a finger down her cheek lovingly, Jon could see the fear in her eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "Trust in me, please."

"I've never stopped trusting in you, Jon." She whispered, caressing his face with the back of her hand and shut her eyes the moment his music hit. "Go kick his ass."

Kissing him one last time, Eviana watched Jon storm through the curtain and up the few stairs before entering the arena, the fans exploding in cheers for him. It did her heart good. Bray couldn't hold a candle to him, no matter what he did or how hard he tried. Jon was the best thing going on the WWE roster currently and if the higher-ups didn't see that, they were fools. Ignoring Bray bypassing her, Eviana had her eyes glued on the monitor and clasped her hands together in front of her, pressing them to her nose. All she could do was pray and hope Jon had what it took to take Bray Wyatt out and reclaim her contract.

Jon was all business while waiting on Bray in the ring, pacing back and forth, shouting for him to make his entrance. Suddenly, the lights went out and the 'Fireflies' in the audience came out, which were people holding their lit cell phones in the air. It was the same thing they did back in the day when Undertaker came out, only it was lighters instead of cell phones. Bray held his patent lantern while slowly making his way down the ramp to the ring, bright blues glowing in the small light. His eyes never once left Ambrose, both men ready to tear each other apart.

Not waiting for Bray to fully make it to the ring, Jon slid under the bottom rope and went on the immediate attack and met Bray halfway up the aisle. Punches were thrown instantly while slowly working their way back to the ring, neither getting the upper hand in the beginning. Each intent on killing the other and it was all for Eviana. Bray growled when Ambrose shoved him away, preventing him from doing Sister Abigail early on outside of the ring. He turned around, snarling at the defiant gaze Ambrose gave off and they started circling each other in the ring. His icy blues searched out a weakness, becoming infuriated to find not a single one.

Eviana smiled through her tears in the back, seeing the look of pure hatred and determination in Jon's eyes, the predatory look, and knew Bray would be in for a very long night. He was going to destroy Bray Wyatt slowly, methodically, and make him pay for everything he'd done to Eviana. The rape and abuse. He deserved to be wheeled out of the arena on a stretcher and sent to the ICU.

"Come on, Jon!" She cheered, jumping whenever he knocked Bray down on the mat.

Revolving on the spot, Jon never once took his eyes off the enemy. He darted to the side when Bray lunged, whirling trying to keep a quick pace going. What kind of cat and mouse game was Bray playing with him? Then, Jon dropped to a knee, the other kicked out from beneath him and groaned in pain. He instantly clutched it, trying to get the blood to flow back into it and groaned again as Bray's fists of fury pounded relentlessly down on him. Bray had a sadistic smirk on his face, quickly capitalizing and darted forward, grabbing Jon by his head to raise him to his feet. Catapulting Jon into a corner, Bray leapt onto the ropes like a cat and threw heavier punches at the man's head, knowing fully well Eviana was watching this. Her little boy toy was getting his backside handed to him at the hands of the Eater of Worlds!

Covering her mouth with her hand, Eviana felt tears instantly cascade down her cheeks and gripped the table tightly in front of her the monitor rested on. It was also keeping her from falling over, eyes wide. Every fist landing on Jon was a punch directly to her heart. Bray was doing it on purpose, hurting Jon to teach her a lesson! Feeling faint suddenly, Eviana pressed a hand to her forehead and mentally shook herself.

"Jon, please don't lose…" After regaining her poise, Eviana could only watch and sucked in a sharp breath, trying to calm her racing heart and pulse. She had to trust him. "Just trust him." She whispered encouragingly, nodding to remain calm and hated how Bray had the upper hand in the match right now.

Jon groggily shook his head, wincing at the blows and brought his own fists up, shoving Bray away to try getting to his feet. He had to bring the big man to his knees and going for the legs was the first priority. Bray outweighed him by several pounds, but Jon had more muscle unlike his opponent. Shaking his head again, Jon tried clearing out the cobwebs in his brain and groaned, ducking to miss another blow to his head. He couldn't take too many more of those or else he'd end up knocked out on his feet. Not having time when Bray charged at him again, Jon ducked a clothesline and turned on the balls of his feet. A second later, Bray was sent over the top rope to spill on the mats outside of the ring, hitting the barricade with a loud sickening thud. Vaulting over the top rope, Jon took advantage and flew through the air, landing a devastating crushing elbow right into Bray's chest, driving the oxygen out of his lungs.

"Damn that hurt!" Bray growled out, rolling away from Jon, only to be grabbed from behind and pulled his body up.

That was a mistake. Bray immediately drove his knee right into Jon's lower extremities and since it was a TLC match, anything went. Jon groaned out in pain, immediately teetering away from Bray and pressed his legs together, cursing under his breath. Fists of fury from Bray began once more, connecting repeatedly to Jon's head and he could see the crazed look in the big man's eyes.

"That bastard just low-blowed him!" Eviana cried out, pointing to the replay and felt her anger begin skyrocketing, shaking her head.

She forgot it was a TLC match and the only way to win was a pin or submission. Tables, ladders, chairs could be used…Eviana took a deep breath when a pair of hands landed on her shoulders. She didn't have to turn around to see it was Meena offering her silent support alongside Joe. When she saw Bray going for a steel chair under the ring, Eviana lost all rationality and took the first chair she could find, bolting through the gorilla position out to the ring before anyone had a chance to stop her. Meena's screams echoed behind her, but Eviana was more focused on stopping Bray from winning this match. He would not win unless it was over her dead body.

"King, who the hell is THAT?!" One of the commentators of the pay-per-view, JBL –John Bradshaw Layfield- demanded, eyes wide at the woman rushing down the ramp and knew it wasn't scripted for her to come out here.

"I don't know." Jerry 'The King' Lawler sounded stunned, looking at Michael Cole to see if he knew anything. He didn't. "She is beautiful though, whoever she is."

"Does she have a steel chair?" Michael Cole pointed out the obvious, glancing over at Lillian Garcia, the ring announcer, to see if she knew what was going on.

Lillian merely shrugged, looking clueless like everyone else.

Somehow, Jon found a way to reach under the ring while Bray continued laying the blows in harshly, connecting the top of a ladder with his face. Bray immediately stumbled back holding his face and that gave Jon the opening he needed, picking the ladder up launching it to smack Bray's shoulder. It drove Bray to his knees and Jon quickly kicked him in the face, making Bray lose his footing landing on his backside. Pulling Bray up by his long dark hair, Jon rammed him face first into the steel post of the ring several times followed by shoving Bray right back into the rings of the ladder. Another sickening smack echoed throughout the arena.

Bray leaned over the barricade by now, holding his bleeding forehead and gritted his teeth in pain. "Fuckin' hell…"

Eviana stopped by the announcer's table when she saw Jon gain the upper hand of the match and dropped the chair in her hand near Jerry. She smiled grimly at the sight of blood running down Bray's forehead and nose, clapping her hands excitedly wanting him to bleed like a stuffed pig. Not one ounce of remorse filled her body while watching Jon take advantage, knowing she wasn't supposed to be out there near the ring and didn't care.

"Come on, Jon…"

Spotting the love of his life, the woman he was fighting for, near the announcer's table, Jon smiled briefly before tossing Bray back into the ring. He wasted no time in picking the man up, hooking Bray's pants and suplexed him to the mat. After that, Jon delivered another elbow to Bray's sternum, pointing at Eviana to let her know all of this was for her. Eviana beamed brightly, watching Jon land another elbow on Bray's lacerated forehead and rubbed his forearm back and forth, using the boney point of his elbow to dish out more agony. Somehow, Bray wobbled up to his feet and hit Jon, but he was ready for it. A second later, Jon pretended he was going through the middle rope and exploded back with a clothesline that nearly took Bray's head off. Then he hooked Bray's head under his armpit and delivered a bulldog, driving Bray's face into the hard mat.

Bray kicked out at the count of 2 when Jon went for the pin, growling and felt rage course through him. He would not let this boy beat him, not when something he REALLY wanted was on the line! "Fuck you, Ambrose!" He snarled, getting to his feet and threw fists at Ambrose's head, smirking when one landed directly between his eyes.

Noticing the murderous intentions in Bray's eyes, Eviana knew she had to do something. She looked over at the chair she'd brought out to the ring with her and suddenly grabbed it, sneaking around the ring apron so Bray didn't spot her. When his back was turned to her in the ring, Eviana slid under the bottom rope with the chair in hand and walked over to Bray. The crowd was on their feet, cheering on the mystery woman in the ring. Jon was on the mat bleeding from a cut above his eye and Bray went for the kill when he felt a tap on his shoulder. As soon as Bray turned around, Eviana clocked him directly in the face with the steel chair, causing the crowd to explode in applause and screams, watching her worst enemy crumble to the mat below.

"PIN HIM!" Eviana screamed at Jon, who was slowly crawling toward Bray's prone body and slid out of the ring so he could finish the match.

The referee couldn't disqualify Jon for her interference, thankfully. Finally, Jon managed to toss an arm over Bray's chest and shut his eyes, hearing the referee's hand hit the mat once, twice and finally the third time. It seemed to take forever. He blinked, hearing the bell sound and rolled away from Bray, somehow stumbling to his feet. The referee raised his hand in victory and all Jon could think was he'd done it. He'd actually beat Bray Wyatt and saved Eviana from the Eater of Worlds. Now, she belonged to him in every way and Jon would not take advantage of her, not ever again.

Sliding back into the ring, Eviana walked past Jon and bent down to where her lips hovered over Bray's ear, wishing he wasn't still breathing. "If you EVER come near me again, what I did tonight will be NOTHING compared to what I do next time. Goodbye, Windham."

Then she stood with the chair still in hand and felt Jon place a hand on her shoulder, trying to gain her attention when the unthinkable happened. Turning, Eviana swung the chair as hard as she could and cracked Jon over the head with it, the sound of steel meeting skull echoing throughout the arena. She watched his body crumble to the mat and tossed the chair down on top of Jon's body, an evil smirk spreading across her face.

"Neither of you were worth it." With that said, Eviana slid out of the ring and stormed up the ramp, never looking back.

By the time Jon and Bray were up on their feet and heading toward the backstage area, Eviana was long gone. The contract she'd had both Bray and Jon sign stated that, if Jon won, she could quit her job with the WWE, if she wanted. Randy had pointed out the fact to her since Bray showed the contract to him, getting a copy from Vince. The Viper gave her a chance to start her life over and Eviana had to take it in order to get away from the chaotic world of WWE. Granted, she did love Jon and always would, but he'd been the sole reason why she'd gotten involved with Bray in the first place. She was placing the blame on him for everything, including the rape, what she'd gone through the past 3 weeks and anything else that happened. Eviana couldn't be with someone that destructive to her life, no matter how much it hurt her to walk away. Jon had been nothing except mean and vicious to her for the past year before she even met Bray.

Tonight had been her ultimate revenge. The last chapter of her life with WWE. With Jon. With Bray. Sometimes in life, a woman had to make a decision on what she wanted. Eviana wanted stability – something Jon or Bray could never give her. Love or hate her, Eviana didn't care what anyone thought, not even Meena, because she did what she had to do to regain control of her life. In the process, she saved Meena from Randy, though the woman would never know.

In order for Randy to leave her alone, Eviana had to cut ties with both Bray and Jon because he wanted her completely out of the WWE. That way Bray couldn't have another piece of her and Eviana would never be hurt again by the two men who nearly destroyed her life in a year's time. There'd been so many torsion roads Eviana had to take to get to this moment and, truth be told, she was a little torn even after the deed was done. The high road awaited her for new adventures and she was hitting it full throttle with no regrets. As long as she lived, Eviana would never look back on this night and she couldn't be happier.

The End.

****Probably not the ending all of you were wanting, eh? Sometimes a story doesn't get a happy ending - sometimes it can't be all wine and roses. This story originally ended like this and I stuck with it instead of making it another happily ever after. Real life isn't like that all the time. I wanted this story to be different, to make a statement and show that even the most vulnerable woman in a messed up situation like Eviana was with Jon and Bray can overcome all the odds and come out the winner. I hope you all enjoyed this revamp. The High Road did have a sequel called Twisted and I haven't decided if I'm going to write it or just leave it at Eviana getting her revenge and happy ending. I'll be posting a new story in the next few days entitled 'Contrivance' - my first ever Jon AU (alternate universe) story. So be on the lookout for that! All my love to you all for the reviews and messages regarding Torsion! You all rock!****


End file.
